Christmas Adventure
by Proud to be
Summary: Growing up had never been in Eloise Bennett's plans, but it was inevitable. She is spending Christmas with her brother and his family that want nothing more then for her to grow up. How can she when she finds an Elf under the tree on Christmas day? How can she get the elf back to the north pole? And why is Santa Russian? How can she even think Santa's cute? Wait...what? NorthxOc
1. Chapter 1

Christmas the most magical time of year, and this year I would not be working it. For years I have slaved away each year catering to other people so they could enjoy the holiday with their families. This year is my year! I finally get to see my niece and nephew I haven't seen them since Sophie was born.

I walked off the plane my brother Mike was waiting with his wife and children. "Jamie, Sophie, this is your Aunt Eloise." Mike just had to use the full name.

"Call me Ellie." I went down to their level. "You two have grown. I got a little present for you." I pulled out two cookies I had baked before I left home. If I remembered right Mike's wife Olivia was a horrible cook especially with cookies.

"Yummy!" Sophie gave me a small hug. "More." She giggled.

"After dinner alright?"

"You have more?" Jamie sounded just as excited. Her cooking hadn't gotten worse had it?

"I do."

I was wrong. Olivia's cooking had gotten worse. "Mom and Dad are flying in night tomorrow." Mike told me. "So if you don't mind sleeping on the couch, Eloise."

"Mike, it's still Ellie. I may get older, but I'm not growing up. I have no problem sleeping on the couch." I told him. It was true; my job for a living was testing toys for children. My boss decided this year I had blown a gasket because I was enjoying testing too much. He didn't know I enjoy testing nearly every year and just because I had booby-trapped my office was no excuse to get a vacation.

"I'm so glad you could join us this year. It has been a same you've had to work every year." Olivia said. "I was thinking we could go shopping together this year."

"I already have it done." I told her with a sad smile. Truthfully I hated shopping with my mother and Olivia. They took forever to shop. They could debate on one thing for hours.

"Oh…then I guess you can watch Sophie and Jamie."

"Of course I can! What do you say kiddos?"

"Yeah!"

"Great so how about sledding after dessert?"

I was pulling a sleeping Sophie on the sled behind me as Jamie rattle on about his amazing sledding adventure that happened in the spring. "Jack Frost did it! We saved the world from the Boogeyman too!" He went on to tell the tale. "I hope Jack comes to visit soon. He brings snow days you know."

I laughed. "I used to love snow days."

"I still do! I want a ton of snow for Christmas!" Jamie was overly excited.

"So do I." I smiled at him he reminded me so much of Mike. When we were kids Mike and I would attempt to stay up all night to see Santa or the Easter Bunny hiding eggs.

Olivia and Mike were waiting when we got back. Sophie was snatched from me and promptly put to bed. Jamie got ready for bed and asked for a story. "Alright, did your father ever tell you the one where we tried to capture the Easter Bunny?"

"No."

"Well, it all started the week before Easter. Your father had a great idea if we left carrots out for the Easter Bunny like we did cookies for Santa. I had an even better idea. Why don't we capture the Easter Bunny and make him tell us were all the eggs were. That way we could get the most eggs throughout town!" Jamie was into the story. He was hanging on every word I said. "So we got a milk crate and…"

"That wouldn't work." Jamie informed me.

"Why not?"

"He's like 6 feet tall."

"He is?" I always thought he was this small rabbit.

"Yeah! He's super tall and Australian! He has these boomerangs and these tattoos. He's so cool!" I remembered he had mentioned the Easter Bunny in his story from earlier. "He's awesome, but Jack Frost is my friend and…"

Jamie went on to describe Santa, the Toothfairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost. He even told me about the Boogeyman and how he ruined Easter. I remembered reading about kids not finding eggs anywhere this year. Jamie yawned near the end of his story.

"You can tell me tomorrow kiddo. Time to go to sleep." I tucked him in and headed for the door. As soon as the lights were off her asked me a question.

"Aunt Ellie, do you believe in the Guardians?"

"I do. Good night Jamie."

"Nite, Aunt Ellie."

I took a shower before heading down stairs. I was still drying my brown hair with a towel. I noticed my brother and his wife sitting at the table discussing presents for the kids. They almost looked like grownup version of their children.

"Evening." I greeted them.

"Eloise, we need to talk." Mike told me. I knew this tone I was in trouble. "I don't appreciate taking our kids out after dinner."

"We went sledding Mike. They were perfectly safe. Jamie even saw some friends there."

"Eloise, you're almost thirty. Isn't it time you stop acting like a kid?" Olivia asked.

"I work for a toy company you can't just not at like a kid!" I defended myself.

"I was thinking you should join my parents company." Olivia told me. "We could use someone with your skills."

"I like my job!"

"It's time to grow up! We're not kids anymore! You can't just put thoughts of Santa and the Easter Bunny in Jamie's and Sophie's heads! They'll find out they're not real!" I heard a whimper from the stairs. Sophie stood there looking ready to cry.

"Oh Sophie…" Olivia scooped her up and took her back to her room.

"Look what you did!" Mike shouted.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one shouting Mike. You have the problem. Don't you remember us trying to find Bigfoot? Or staying up all night after losing a tooth just to maybe catch a glimpse of the Toohfairy? Mike I'm not the one that needs to grow up! You need to find your imagination! You don't even have the house decorated yet! Chirstmas is in five days!"

"I'm aware of that Eloise!"

"Then what's your problem?"

He didn't answer. Instead left the room and I'm sure to his bedroom. I saw a blanket, pillow, and dog on my couch. "Abby off!" I shooed the dog. She didn't move. "Fine!" I grabbed my blanket and pillow and lay next to the couch. It wasn't the first time I slept on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of someone in the kitchen. I saw that it was Olivia. She was getting out the cereal bowls. I remember when Mom used to make Mike and I chocolate chip pancakes. "Morning." I told her. I rubbed my green eyes trying to get any dust left by the Sandman. I knew my long hair was a mess from the way she was looking at me. "What's for breakfast?"

"You choose." She set two disgusting brands of cereal in front of me. The kinds that no one bought unless ordered by a doctor.

"No Lucky Charms?" I asked.

"We eat healthy for breakfast."

"Oh." I sat down and looked for the least disgusting box. I decided it was a failing effort. I'd just have to skip breakfast.

"Mike and I work today so can you watch the kids?" She asked. I nodded. "I wrote down where you can contact us."

"I have them all in my cell."

"Really?" I nodded. "How responsible of you." Olivia sounded like she didn't expect it of me. I wasn't a bad adult. I just preferred the kid side of things. What's life if you don't have a little fun living it?

"Olivia, have you seen my…" Mike stopped talking when he saw me there. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" I looked down. All my pajamas said was 'I believe in Santa do you?' Nothing inappropriate was showing that I could tell. I didn't know I wasn't allowed in pajamas by the time someone else was up.

"You were in the bathroom." I guessed. He bought that excuse. "I'll be going now."

* * *

It wasn't until Olivia and Mike were off to work that Jamie and Sophie woke up. I was already dress in red and green with my holiday spirit. "You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Aren't we having cereal?" Jamie asked.

"Cereal!" Sophie chimed.

"I thought I'd make you grandma's famous chocolate chip pancakes."

"Really? Pancakes for breakfast."

"Just don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Shhh!" Sophie giggled.

They enjoyed it. I even made them in the shape of snowmen. Sophie almost didn't eat one of hers because she didn't want to hurt him. Maybe it was about time I settled down. I'm twenty-eight and not getting any younger. I looked at my reflection in the dishes as the kids ate. My oval shaped face was starting to get a few lines in it, my brown hair was still shiny as ever, my eyes had wisdom appropriate for my age, I had a decent sized bust and I wasn't too fat or too skinny. Some guy would love me right?

"Aunt Ellie?" Sophie tugged on my pant leg.

"Yes?"

"Can I be fairy today?"

"Of course you can, but I thought we'd go out and have some more fun today." I informed them. I thought we could go get their parents Christmas presents, along with something for all their grandparents. I had enough money that I didn't really know what to do with it. After all it was just me, and playing with toys at work all day was enough fun and sometimes a small vacation here and there, but I never really used my money besides rent.

"Where we going?"

"To the mall. We need to get presents for your parents and grandparents."

"Really? Mom usually just puts our names on a present."

"This year you choose."

"Yeah!"

The shopping was easy. Sophie and Jamie choose necklaces for both grandmas and ties for their grandparents and father. Their mother was another story. They knew she was picky. I knew she was picky she sent me a list every year of things I couldn't buy her or shouldn't buy her. What I could buy her, but she didn't want. What I wouldn't buy her but she'd never use. It was just a mess with Olivia.

We walked through the middle of the mall. Sophie saw the Santa and immediately wanted to go tell him what she wanted for Christmas. Jamie decided he wanted to see Santa too, though he told me the real Santa had a funny accent.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a cousin!"

"A cousin?" Oh god no.

"Yeah! I got brother. Aunt Ellie needs baby!"

"Please kill me now." I muttered.

"Oh and husband! I wanna be flower girl fairy!"

I needed her to shut up. Everyone in the mall did not need to know about my situation. They knew bad enough in high school. They didn't need to be reminded that I was back in town. Sophie got a candy cane and ran to me. Jamie was up next.

"If you want to be a real Santa you need an accent."

'Note to self: Never bring niece and nephew to mall ever again or if I have to avoid Santa.' I thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He has tattoos too. At least that what's Jack said."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Frost!"

"Oh."

Jamie told the fake Santa about how the real Santa was until he was taking too much time. Sophie had gotten tired and I realized it must be close to her naptime. I picked her up and the bags as Jamie got his candy cane.

"Time to go home."

* * *

Nothing happened until Mike and I went to pick up our parents. Olivia wanted to stay home with the kids and make sure that their room was ready and looking nice. The house had to be perfect and she still had to decorate the tree, which Mike and I had to wrestle the fake one from the attic once he got home. The car ride tension was high. Mike was angry with me. It might have been because of our fight last night, but I wasn't sure.

"I took Sophie and Jamie to see the Santa at the mall. I hope you don't mind." I said. "I'm sorry if I upset you. You were right, Mike. I need to grow up, but I don't think I can Mike. Remember how Dad used to be every Christmas? Telling us Santa wasn't real, but we still believe. We still waited up trying to catch a glimpse. We even made sure we were good all year long until Christmas Eve when we set the trap up by the chimney? And we got that little bit of red fabric we think was from his coat?"

"It was all a lie. Dad put that there to make us feel better. Eloise grow up! You can't live in your own little world anymore! Grow up and join the real world. There is no Santa Claus there is no Easter Bunny."

"Then was there and egg shortage on Easter this year, Mike? Did a group of people just come and steal eggs from all over the country? Was it a plan? They stayed up all night and happened to get every last egg? Have you ever seen anyone ever hid the eggs Mike? Every year this town has that egg hunt, but never once growing up was there an egg hiding committee. The eggs just showed up the next morning! Except this year, Mike! Except this year! The only eggs in this town were in the grocery store!"

"But…" We arrived at the airport and got out of the car. We walked to the gate where our parents were supposed to arrive.

"But nothing Mike. Think about it. There's a new species of animal found every year! How come we never saw it before then, huh? It isn't just seeing is believing Mike! We tried to get proof for years. Why? It wasn't because we didn't believe. It was because we wanted Dad to believe too." I sighed. "We just wanted Dad to enjoy the holiday as much as we did. I just want this holiday to be joyful Mike. I made sure I had off so I could see the look on Jamie and Sophie's faces when they opened their presents. That look of joy is irreplaceable."

"Eloise…"

"Mike, I've worked all these years so my coworkers could see the joy on their kids faces when receiving a gift. I've donated toys years after years so that no child would be disappointed. If you don't believe in the 'make believe' figures like Santa, believe that your children do. If you want to yell at me about my beliefs then we can go for a drive or something. Keep them believing for as long as you can."

"Ellie, I…"

"ELOISE! MICHAEL! It's so nice to see my children together again!" Our mother hugged us tightly. I was thankful Mike wouldn't bring up our discussion anymore not with Mom and Dad around. I was also glad it was late enough my parents would want to go to bed sooner.

Four days until Christmas. I wonder if I'll survive.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad so many of you enjoy the story. I wanted North to have a wife since all these other stories talk about North having a daughter. Mrs. Claus will go on! I'll give you five guesses on what she could be the guardian of!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

December 23rd a stupid day to find final presents. My mother and Olivia left the house before I was up off the couch. Mike was heading off to work and my father insisted on going. So the kids and I were the ones home.

"What are we doing Aunt Ellie?"

"Baking cookies." I said. Apparently, the two had been sneaking my cookies out of my suitcase. "Otherwise Santa will not have any for when he comes down the chimney."

"Santa!" Sophie cried. She couldn't wait for Christmas even after her naps she'd run down the stairs to see if presents were under the tree.

"Just two days, Sophie."

"YAY!"

About half way through the day I got a call from Olivia that she and Mom were not going to be home for dinner. I had to cook for everyone, until Mike called and said the same thing about him and Dad. There was nothing in this house I could cook for the three of us not without plenty of leftovers. I knew Olivia and Mike would not approve of cookies for dinner.

"Looks like it's just us for dinner."

"Pizza?" Jamie asked.

"Sure."

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. The kids fell asleep and were put to bed. Olivia and Mom came home with several bags and set me up on wrapping duty. Not to gloat or anything I'm one of the only people in my family that can wrap a present perfectly. It has to be my love of this holiday.

"So Eloise." Oh no the marriage talk. "When are you going to settle down?" My mother asked as she labeled the presents.

Olivia set another present in front of me. "Yes. Do you have a man in your life?"

"No. I'll settle down when I find someone." I have only ever had one date with a guy. Normally the ones I find are just for the night. They are just so…so…adult. Business this, work that, hobbies only on the weekend, never a spontaneous moment. I thought I had a keeper he said he liked kids so we went to this underprivileged kid after school hangout, which I volunteered at. He was not a kid person. I think kid to him was anyone younger then he was.

"I know that James Hanger is still single." Olivia said. "Remember him?" Of course I remembered him. Not that I'd ever date the guy. He was the biggest playboy in high school. Got like three girls pregnant.

"No thanks."

"He's not the same as high school." Olivia said. "He's changed. He is the mayor now."

"And he's a father of three wonderful children." My mother added.

"Yes of all different mothers." I replied. "No thanks. I'll find someone on my own."

"Lyle Cook is single." Oh great the druggie two grades below us. "He's a pharmacist now."

"No."

"Greg Slaughter, he's divorced." Guy that used to kill stray cats he has got to be the perfect match, right?

"We're home!" Mike and Dad came through the door. I was saved! I was so glad that they finally came home. Mom and Olivia would stop with this need to settle down business. I could maybe get some peace and quite before the holiday then make my escape.

* * *

Christmas Eve one of the best days ever, Jamie and Sophie knew it too. Olivia's parents would be over and give them their gifts today. The kids would be overjoyed to be allowed to open some presents before Christmas. I remember when Mike and I used to be allowed to do that. It was amazing. All the traps for Santa too, oh those were the days.

Flashback

_A young boy that looked exactly like Jamie was stealing his father's power tools. While his sister, who in all honestly looked like the boy, but had longer hair, distracted the parents by telling them a story they would find 'adorable'. _

_She saw her brother motion to their playroom. She quickly ended the story and went into the playroom with her brother. "Did you get it, Mike?" _

"_Yeah, Santa won't stand a chance this year. Go get the trap, Ellie."_

_The trap consisted of a net, a bell, a lot of string, and some cookies. The children had attempted to make it like the game mousetrap. _

_After bed that night the children snuck down and set the trap. The net hung right above the chimney. The cookies placed right below the net. The string when touched would drop the net and ring the bell waking the children and capturing Santa. _

_The children headed back up to bed. When they woke up to the sound of a bell it was their mother. She'd grabbed the plate of cookies from the table tripping the string and being captured. _

"_Sorry." She told them. _

_The children were disappointed, but not discouraged. They'd do this again. He'd be captured one way or another._

End Flashback

I spent most of Christmas Eve remembering what Mike and I used to do. I doubted that Mike would allow the kids and me to set up a trap in the house. Before I knew it the children were sent to bed and Olivia's parents were leaving. Mike's voice echoed through the house reading Christmas stories to Sophie and Jamie.

Mom and Dad bid us good night following not long after Mike and Olivia went to bed as well. Jamie snuck down to see if the cookies and milk were set out right. He never made it back upstairs he fell asleep next to me on the couch.

It was almost midnight when I was woken up by something. I noticed Jamie still asleep beside me I picked him up. He needed to wake up in his own bed. I carried him up stairs, but not before counting the presents to see if Santa had been here yet.

"Nope." I said to myself quietly. Jamie wasn't all that heavy, but he wasn't all that light either. I got him into his bed and tucked him in.

"Cookies…" I heard a voice down stairs it was definitely male and accented. Was it Dad on one of his sleep walking escapades? I walked downstairs back to my bed to see all the cookies gone and the milk drank. Something just disappeared up the chimney. I ran out of the house just in time to see Santa going away on his sleigh.

"Damn." I pulled the net out of my pocket. "I thought this would be my year." I walked back into the house. I lay back on my couch. I heard some bell jingling and something muttering quietly. Must be my imagination.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. North and her meet, sorta. Tell me what you think. Next is her starting her adventure. Who will show up on her journey? Sandy? Bunnymund? Tooth? Jack Frost? Who knows! Maybe even a Yeti or two will show up? **

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I was woken up by the sound of that bell. It wouldn't stop jingling and then there'd be a squeaky sound that was like an 'oomph' similar to when you fall. I hoped it wasn't Sophie hopefully she didn't sneak down to open presents. Otherwise I'd have to rewrap all the presents she opened.

"Ugh what's…." I saw this little creature that was wearing a head to toe red hat with a bell on top. "What the…"

"Nayha!" The creature shouted at me. "Nahama."

"What?"

"Nayha Nayhama Keoplic Joopie?"

"Yes I can see you?"

"AHHH!" The thing ran around in a circle before it hit the side of the chimney and fell to the ground.

"Calm down!" I tried to comfort the thing. "I'm guessing you got left behind by Santa?"

"Nayha!"

"I'm assuming that means yes. I'll help you get back to the North Pole. So don't panic alright?" The creature hugged my leg tightly. "How about some breakfast?"

"Cookie?"

"Sure, it is Christmas." The thing hugged my left tighter. I started to walk to the kitchen and it wouldn't let go. "Come on!" I tried to pry it off, but that sucker had a strong grip. So I practically limped into the kitchen. I grabbed the plate of cookies we'd baked and held it down to the elf's level. It let go of my leg just to eat. The elf was like a vacuum cleaning sucking those cookies down. "Whoa, slow down little guy. Save some for the rest of us." That's when it started to spit out a cookie. "You can keep that one." The elf quickly ate it back up. "Do you have a name?"

The bell on its head ran as it nodded. I was confused. I heard the floor creak upstairs. It looks like it was time for everyone to get up. I went to go change out of my pyjamas. The elf followed.

* * *

"Oh no you are not seeing me change clothes." I set it outside the bathroom door. "Stay." It made its way back in before I closed the door again. "Out!" It looked at me with a wide smile. "Alright fine. Turn around." I motioned with my finger. The elf didn't move. "That's it." I shoved it in the cupboard below the bathroom sink I held it shut with my foot. "Stay."

I quickly changed into my green Christmas dress. My mother bought it for me years ago and I thought it looked really old. It was 50's style with a slightly poofy skirt that went down to my knees. It had ¾ length sleeves and white lace around the collar, along with a white ribbon as a belt. My mother demanded I wear it every Christmas morning I spent with her since I was 17.

"Come on out you little perv." The elf stumbled out of the cupboard.

"Presents! Presents!" Sophie's voice rang through the house.

"Stay by me ok?" The elf nodded. "Let's go."

I opened the door and all the adults were gathered around the tree. Sophie and Jamie looked ready to tare into the presents. "ELF!" Sophie ran towards me. The elf grabbed onto my leg.

"Not now Sophie. It's present time."

"Presents!"

I received mostly clothes, the best things in the world to receive Christmas morning. I also got a contact book filled with names and numbers of single males who lived in town. I inwardly groaned. I did not want to marry any of the men here. They lost their sense of fun. Jamie asked to try out his new sled before dinner and they agreed. I offered to take him. No one objected. I put on my warm stockings to go under the dress along with my Christmas jacket and hat. I looked like a old fashion caroler by the time I was done.

"Aunt Ellie?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have an elf following you?"

"That is because Santa left it behind."

"What's the elf's name?"

"I have no clue."

"Did you ask?"

"Yahami Laamal Karl."

"Karl? That's your name?" Jamie asked.

"Nayha." Karl said.

"What's that mean?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we start on getting you back to the North Pole. Okay, Karl?"

"Nayha! Flainami kdaiklao lalilai namya aiolao lkaidko raolau." Karl said excitedly.

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged. "I can't wait?" I guessed. The elf nodded. "Alright then I'm learning elf." I was excited it wasn't every day that you learned a language from an 'imaginary' being.

* * *

Phil was dreading telling the news to North. One of the elves where missing. He'd done the head count and one was gone. It was Karl. He had been angry about the whole no music from Jack. No one had seen him since Christmas Eve.

"Ah Phil."

Phil groaned something.

"Karl left?" A nod. "We find him then." North got up from his seat in his ice workshop.

Phil groaned again with a shrug this time.

"He was assigned sleigh duty? You think he…"

North knew from Phil's silence that Karl could be anywhere in the world right now. By anywhere he really did mean anywhere. A child could be waking up to the sight of an elf under the tree. This was not good.

* * *

"Alright Karl! Let's go you and me are up next buddy!" I told him. I'd found a snowboard abandoned by the curb probably for the trash. A kid must've gotten a new one as a present. "Grab my leg and lets get going. You up for a race Jamie?"

"Yeah!"

"3…2…1…Cheater!" I called after my nephew who was half way down the hill. Karl and I were soon following.

We lost to the little cheater, but it was still fun. Karl was a little angry and threw a snowball at Jamie. It missed and started a snowball fight at the bottom of the hill. It was so nice to see a bunch of children and adults having fun on Christmas. Everyone was like a kid again. The holidays truly were joyful times.

"Aunt Ellie when are you going to come back?" Jamie asked. We were headed back to his house for dinner.

"I don't know Jamie." I answered honestly. "First I got to get his little guy home." I gestured to Karl, who became knocked out after one too many snowballs to the head, and I had to carry him in my arms. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try for Easter."

"Really?"

"Yep. Maybe we can get the Easter Bunny. I'll find us a bigger box."

"We can try."

* * *

The dinner was nothing but polite chitchat. My brother told me he'd take me to the airport in the morning so I could catch my flight back home. As soon as I'd get home I'd have to take my vacation. This elf needed to get back I'm sure he had to make toys for next year.

"Jamie?" I asked before he went up to bed.

"Yeah?"

"If you see Jack Frost. Give him my address and tell him about the elf. I'm sure he could get it home quicker then I can."

"Sure! Maybe there will be a snow day soon."

* * *

**A/N: Alright another chapter up! North was in the chapter along a yeti, Phil as Jack called him. **

**In Chapter 2 I asked what do you think Ellie will be the Guardian of? the responses: **

******SuperheroAnime Geek: **Guardian of Innocence  


**SuperheroAnime Geek: Guardian of Faith  
**

**HarunoYuki: Guardian of Belief & Cookies  
**

** : Guardian of Joy  
**

**Guest: Guardian of Imagination  
**

**Could one of you be right? You can vote to see if you think anyone is right or wrong. Only time will tell. Got any other ideas to what she could be guardian of? If she's going to be a guardian at all? Or will it be none of the above.  
**

**Review! And/or vote. All up to you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike shoved my bags into his car none too gently. Not that I really cared it was mostly clothing. I buckled myself in and held Karl on my lap. That did not keep him from playing with the radio.

"What is wrong with this thing?!" Mike hit the radio where Karl's hand was. Mike went right through Karl's. I guess that's what happens when you don't believe. "It worked fine yesterday."

"It's an elf. He's playing with it."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"You wish."

I had all my bags check and only had a small carry on. Karl stayed close to me. I made him go with my luggage promising it was a fun little ride. He enjoyed it and I was glad. Several kids would tug on their parents' hands and stare at me.

"Mommy! Mommy, look an elf!" A little boy said. He pointed at Karl who was contently playing with a rubber ball I'd gotten out of a quarter machine.

"That's nice sweetie." The mother didn't even look.

"Can I go say hi?"

"Sure sweetie."

The little boy ran over to where Karl and I were seated. The little boy seemed content playing with Karl. More children came to play all with Karl. Most of the children would all play and ask the elf questions that he'd answer, but they wouldn't understand. At some point Karl pulled on my jeans and pointed to his mouth. He must have been hungry.

"No cookies." I told him. He frowned and looked ready to cry. I was sure that cookies were a part of an elf's diet, but I couldn't believe it was the only food they ate. I believe Karl was getting as many cookies as he could out of me.

I left Karl with the children and found a vending machine. Inside was nothing but junk food. I picked out a bag of pretzels if he wasn't going to eat them then I would and he'd starve. I made a mental note that I'd have to go shopping to see what he'd eat when I got home.

My flight was called and I picked Karl up from the children. "I'm sorry we have to go."

"Mrs. Claus?" One child asked.

"I'm not Mrs. Claus, kid." I told him. "I found the elf and I need to get it back to the North Pole."

"Oh…can you give Santa this?" The little boy handed me a small card. "It's a thank you letter. I'd mail it but since your going…"

"Sure thing."

The plane was going to be small so me and my seven other passengers were walking on the tarmac as it started to snow.

"Jack Frost." I thought aloud. Maybe he was going to Jamie's. Then my nephew would lead him to me. I'd go chase after the mythical boy myself, but there was no time. Karl needed to get to the North Pole and if this wasn't the work of Jack Frost then I don't know what I'd do.

"Nayhi, vroom vroom?" Karl asked. He put his arms out and pretended to fly.

"Yes, we'll be flying in a plane."

"Nene sleeahe?"

"Not in a sleigh."

"Nayha." I guess it also meant okay. The flight would take a few hours. It'd be a nice time to catch up on some sleep. I don't know what Karl would do though. He seemed excited.

* * *

North alerted Tooth and asked her to ask her baby teeth to keep a look out for the missing elf. Karl was one of his favorite elves. He was the most responsible of the elves. When North asked for cookies Karl wouldn't steal one until North got his pick.

Karl attempted to help with Christmas besides just playing with soon to be presents. Which was why he was allowed to help with the sleigh. Karl liked to fly. North had taken him on test runs before and Karl loved it greatly.

He was determined to find the little guy. Not just for his sanity, but he wasn't quite sure how the other elves would handle a loss.

* * *

Karl stared out the window at least that's what he was trying to do. His face was against the glass and his tongue was out. Maybe he was trying to eat a cloud she wasn't sure. The plane was going to land soon and she'd be back home. Then she could start with figuring out how to get Karl home.

"Karl, sit down."

"Nene."

"Karl."

"Nene!"

"Fine then. Get hurt, see if I care."

Elves will cry when hurt. Karl hadn't listened to me and fell when the plane landed. He had yet to stop crying. I for the most part ignored his crying. I buckled him into my car and packed my luggage into it. We got to my apartment in no time. It was a standard apartment.

I know what your thinking. It had to be all cool right, but it wasn't. The couch was black, the end tables were wooden, the TV was from the 90s, and the carpet was a beige color along with the walls. My bedroom had a plain double bed no headboard, the dresser was old from some garage sale, and walls and carpet matched the rest of the house. The most color in my house was my kitchen and bathroom towels, which were both a red color.

Not to get me wrong. I could completely fix this place up. I never had time to. I was either just sleeping here or at work. My free time was spent stocking my fridge or cleaning this place. Being at my brother's was really the most fun I've had in years. Truth is I had grown up. I just didn't want to admit it to my brother thankfully I still believed in

'fairytales'.

"Right Karl?"

"KARL!" I watched him climb up to into the drawer in the kitchen where I kept all pointy objects. "Get down from there!"

"Nene kilialma cookie!"

"I'll get you a cookie just get on the counter!"

"Cookie!"

I believe Karl will keep me on my toes and maybe bring the spice into my life that I needed. You can't be a kid all the time, but I certainly try. The phone started to ring when I gave Karl his cookie. Yes, I still have a home phone. That way people can't annoy me any given place I'm at.

"Hello?"

"_Ellie, thank goodness you're home!" _I could tell from the voice it was Robin the woman who was in the office next to mine. She did something for accounting we went out together a few times. I leaned against the counter next to Karl.

"What's wrong?"

"_Tom broke up with me!" _She started to cry. I started to wonder why I had picked up the phone in the first place. Karl started to attempt to pull the phone away from my ear as Robin rambled on about how Tom and her were meant to be.

"Karl, stop that!" I shouted at him.

"Who's Karl?" Robin asked. "Did you get a boyfriend on your vacation?" Robin pried into my life. I hadn't date for quite awhile.

"Karl, stop I'm on the phone."

"It sounds like Karl wants something." Her tone was suggestive.

"It's not like that Robin."

"Right. I'll let you go. See you at work!"

Work was going to be a pain in the butt. I'm sure she's already calling all of the women in the office and telling them about 'Karl'. If only they knew the truth about Karl this entire thing would be easier.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think with a review!**

**2 vote for imagination  
**

**3 for faith  
**

**1 for innocence  
**

**0 for belief and joy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Karl was not an easy elf to put to bed. He wouldn't do so without first getting a new hat to wear. The hat had to have a bell on it. There were no if ands or buts about the bell. So where was I in the middle of the night? Looking for this hat and bell with a sleepy elf resting on my shoulder. I thought maybe just maybe I could have waited him out, but I was quicker to doze of then he was. I was exhausted and glad a store was basically outside of my apartment.

"How about this one?" I held up another. It was purple and long enough.

"Nene." Karl said with a yawn.

"Green one?"

"Nene."

"Another red one?"

"Nene."

"Pink."

"Nene."

"Orange."

"Nene."

"Blue?"

"Nayha."

I thought I'd never hear that word. "Alright." Time to go find the bell. "Silver?"

"Nayha."

I paid for the hat and bell. Hopefully, he'd allow me to cut the holes for his arm and face quickly. Maybe I could even tape the bell on top of the hat. I could always fix it in the morning. Karl, I hoped, wouldn't notice.

"Mommy, look! Look! That kids flying!" A child shouted. The kid was defiantly supposed to be in bed already.

"Wendell, people cannot fly."

"He can!"

I looked up and there was a white haired teen in a blue hoodie flying. I tried to remember who told me about a teen with white hair that could fly…then it came to me. The boy had to be Jack Frost. There was no doubt about it. I doubt may if any actual human beings could fly.

"JACK! DOWN HERE JACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. No one was on the street so there wasn't anyone to look at me like I was crazy. "JACK!" He didn't even turn. He needed to hear me. I ran to my apartment. I lived on the 7th floor maybe if I shouted from there he'd hear me. I set Karl down on the couch and ran out onto my balcony. "JACK FROST!" This time I even cupped my hands. He turned and looked right at me. He pointed to himself. "Yes you!"

"You can see me?" he flew over and asked.

"Yes, I can see you. Look I got a little problem. I need your help."

"But you're an adult." Jack completely ignored what I was trying to tell him.

"Yes, I am. I'm twenty-eight and not getting any younger here."

"Adults aren't supposed to see me…"

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Guardians are supposed to be seen by children."

I sat down on the chair I had out here for nice days. I had a feeling this would take longer then it should. He pointed to himself and back at me mutter more and more about adults and the guardians and how I shouldn't be able to see him. It went on and on and on and on. I couldn't believe he was still floating there. So I went to go check on Karl. The little elf was currently sleeping on a pillow with the blanket I had on the back of the couch covering him. I smiled. I looked back out. Jack was still trying to figure out why I could see him. I needed hot cocoa. It was cold out their…maybe a blanket too.

"I must be imagining things. She can't really see me she's not even here anymore." He concluded as I came back out with my glass of cocoa.

"I'm still here. I got tired of your rant, Jack." I told him. He screamed in fright and turned to face me. "You done trying to figure out why I can see you?"

"Yes?" He was unsure.

"Look. I'm a kid at heart. If I wouldn't get severely overweight cookies and candy would be all I eat. I always believed in fairytales there has never been any reason not too. I may get old but I'm not growing up completely if I can help it. Plus, Jamie told me about the boogeyman."

"You know Jamie?" He was shocked. Boys could you get anything relevant into their thick skulls.

"Yes, I am Jamie's aunt."

"Really?"

"Yes, my name is Ellie. Look Jack. I have an elf here and…"

"You have an elf?! Let me see!" He said like it was unbelievable. Jack floated his way into my home. He looked at the sleeping elf. "Oh man North gave you one for Christmas? I really need to get back on the nice list. Maybe I'll get my own yeti."

"Yeti?" I started thinking about how cool it would be to have a yeti. "Whoa there mister, I found Karl. Santa left him. I think he wasn't supposed to be on the sleigh. Karl ended up in my possession because I couldn't keep him with my brother since he certainly can't see the little guy."

"Maybe I can use him to see the workshop again…" Jack was in his own little world again. I took my extra throw pillow and hit him with it. "What was that for?" He rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"You're not paying attention! He," I pointed to Karl, "has to get back to the North Pole. I need your help to get him there."

"I could take him there, but that'd take awhile…" Jack thought for a moment. "I know! The Easter kangaroo will know what to do. I'll be back don't worry!" He flew off into the night.

"What?" I was completely confused, but Jack was gone. "Looks like it's just you and me Karl. If he doesn't come back in a day or two I guess you and I are going to have to find our own way to the North Pole."

I headed towards my bedroom. I needed sleep. Hopefully, Karl doesn't wake up and burn the apartment building down or something.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter Yay! Made Jack a little out of character I think, but I think it fit. **

**Guardian vote is:  
**

**Imagination 3  
**

**Joy 2  
**

**Belief 2  
**

**Faith 4  
**

**Innocence 1  
**

**Childhood 1 (a new vote)  
**

**Tell me what you think as always in a review. Cast your vote if you feel like it. Voting doesn't really matter its just what you think she may be the guardian of. You could be right or you could be wrong.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to my alarm clock. Karl apparently did too and came to my 'rescue'. The 'rescue' was Karl latching onto my leg and not letting go. Today I had to work. I knew that much. Robin, I hoped had the day off. If she didn't I was sure most of my day would be trying to explain that Karl was not my boyfriend in any way, shape, or form. Then there was the thing of Karl. What was I supposed to do with him while I was working? I couldn't leave him at home. I could take him with me but after Christmas work was usually phone calls, and paper work. Maybe I could get him to staple paper. That'd work.

I quickly sewed Karl's new hat and threw his old one in the laundry pile. I'd do that once I got home for the night. I think Karl would enjoy watching laundry go around and around in the machines. I don't think he'll know how to fold the clothes, but I'd let him try…keeping him away from my underwear though.

I changed into my business clothes and I drove to work with Karl in my passenger seat. He looked excited. I'm not quite sure if he got the whole concept of working, but it was worth a shot. I had a rubik's cube in one of my desk drawers if anything else failed I'd give it to him and he could play with that.

"Let's go Karl." I grabbed him and held him like a child. I also had a few folders that I put behind him so it wouldn't look like I was holding air. Unfortunately, once I got inside the building I had to wait for the elevator to get to my floor. Who else had to be waiting for the elevator too? Robin.

"Ellie! Oh my, you're here. I thought you'd call in sick since you had Karl." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's not like that." I tried to explain. I can't say Karl's a dog. Maybe I could convince her I was babysitting.

"Of course not. So details! Tall? Short? Blonde? Redhead? Eye color? Cutiness? Age? Job?"

"Short, brown, hazel, he's cute, and he has no job because it was a kid I was babysitting."

"Oh…" Thank goodness she believed it. "Well I got a cousin coming into town. He's a real-estate agent and…"

"No thanks, Robin. The last date you set me up on did not end well." It was true. The guy was a nervous wreck since his wife left him. He panicked at just about everything and even when I asked if he just wanted to leave he didn't. I later found out his ex-wife had been there in the restaurant and he was trying to spy on her new boy toy. "I don't need a man to define me."

"Oh course not! But you'll need a date to the New Year's party!"

"I'm not going." Like I wanted to be around a ton of drunken co-workers? No thank you. I've been working for the company for years and I have yet to go to that stupid party. Instead I'd work that night so I could get the pay instead of losing it on drinks.

"Oh come on! You got to go! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Loser." She muttered I could just make it out.

"You know I think I saw Tom this morning. He was with that red haired receptionist." We didn't have a receptionist with red hair.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" She stormed off the elevator on our floor. Hopefully, that would take her until lunch to figure out there was no receptionist to fit that description.

'That's what you get when you date co-workers.' I thought. "Alright, Karl, let's get to work." I opened my office door. It had a bunch of different stuff scattered around. I had a bookshelf filled with binders with lists of toys that had failed, it also a teddy bear on the top shelf that I'd forgotten about, my desk had several stacks of papers. I'd to have them all done before I left today.

I got the rubix cube out and set Karl on the floor in the corner and gave it to him. I doubt anyone would've seen the rubix cube floating on the floor by itself. The people I worked with were so unobservant.

Megan, the secretary on our floor, came running into my office. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That the red headed receptionist in the lobby seduced Tom and forced him to choose between her and Robin and he choose her!" Megan was all excited about the gossip of the week.

"What red headed receptionist?" I loved doing this to my co-workers. Robin wouldn't be able to trace it back to me.

"What?" She was confused.

"We have Eric, Rachel, and Kevin as receptionists. Eric is married and is a blond. Rachel has black hair and like three kids. Kevin is like 66 years old. Last I checked he had gray hair."

"Must be another building." Megan frowned. "I'll have to find out!" she rushed off to figure out who the receptionist was.

I couldn't wait to see what the rumor would be at the end of the day. Hopefully, it would be something so outrageous that it wasn't believable. I loved it when the rumors became so outrageous it hilarious to point out the little flaws. I just remembered I'd forgotten to leave a note for Jack if he showed up at my apartment again…oops.

* * *

North had covered most of the globe. In Australia, he had found Jack trying to find Bunnymund's Warren. "North!" Jack said. "Oh am I glad to see you! Ellie found one of your elves."

"Ellie?"

"Ellie Bennett, Jamie's aunt, she found an elf and is taking care of it."

"Where?" He asked. The sooner he found Karl the better. He didn't remember an Ellie Bennett being on either his naughty or nice list. He did remember her and her brother years ago they were on and off the naughty list. The two were normally on the naughty list, but always did enough good deeds to put them on the nice list.

"Um…" Jack had no clue where he was when she saw him. "I'm not sure. It was the mid-west."

"Show me." North pulled Jack into his sleigh. North threw a globe in front of his sleigh and they were on their way.

* * *

**A/N: Another Cliffhanger. I'm sorry I'm so mean, but you're all so impatient I can't help myself. Don't worry the waiting will be over soon. **

**Guardian vote is:  
**

**Imagination 5  
**

**Joy 3  
**

**Belief 4  
**

**Faith 6  
**

**Innocence 1  
**

**Childhood 1  
**

**Vote! (not that it really means much) but it's nice to know what you think. If you give me a great argument for one maybe I'll be persuaded. As always review :) I love to hear your thoughts and feelings.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I was right about Karl enjoying laundry. He also loved the attention he got from two twins who were with their mother. The twins showed him all the 'wonders' of the laundry mat. That included writing and drawing on the fogged up windows.

"Mom, its Santa!" the children screamed. One ran to the mother while the other kept their eyes glued to the sky. "Santa's here!"

"Sweetie, we've been over this. Christmas is over, Santa does not come any other day."

"But Mom!"

"I need to do the laundry! Go back to playing with Mitchell."

The other twin sulked over to his brother. I had to see if it was true. Sure enough there was a sleigh flying in the sky. Karl looked excited. I picked him up and went outside. I'd have to get his attention. Then I saw in the sleigh was Jack Frost.

"JACK! JACK!" I shouted. Karl sort of joined in by just screaming. I don't really know how that would help. "JACK FROST!" The white haired teen heard us I think. He floated off of the sleigh and down to the ground. Santa noticed and parked his sleigh in the parking lot.

"We found you." Jack said.

"More like I found you." I told him. "Or the kids inside found you. I just happened to hear them talking about Santa."

"KARL!" A Russian accented voice exclaimed. "Vhere have you been?"

Karl buried his head into my coat as if trying to hide. I guess even he didn't like getting into trouble.

"Hi, Santa right?" I asked making sure that was in fact the Santa Claus. I don't really know who else had a flying sleigh with reindeer, but you never know these days.

"Nicholas, Nicholas St. North." He said almost puffing out his chest a bit. Ugh, men and their need to impress women. "You found Karl?"

"Yeah, he woke me up Christmas morning." I told them. "I've been keeping an eye on him since. Though he might have been eating too many cookies."

"Cookie?" Karl asked. He was eager to possibly get a cookie sometime soon.

"No cookie. You had one before we left!" I scolded him. "You don't get another until its time for snacks."

"Ellie?" Jack asked. He gestured to Karl.

"Oh right." I tried to hand Karl over to Nicholas. That was weird being on name bases with Santa. Karl clung to my shirt. "Karl, let go."

"Tinkial!"

"You vant to stay here? Vith her?" Nicholas asked his elf. "Vhat about the Pole?"

Oh no. I could not take care of an elf every single day of the week. I mean how many cookies would I have to bake every week. Not that I minded, my cookies normally tasted pretty good, but Karl went threw four double batches already. I swear he waits until I go to sleep and then eats a dozen cookies at a time.

"Karl, you need to go home." I told the little elf. I wish I could have the little guy. "You need to be with all your friends. I'm sure you miss them. They probably miss you too."

"That's right they do." Nicholas confirmed it.

"Tinkial! Nene guma!" He protested. This was like dropping off a kid at kindergarten for the first time near to impossible.

"What if I come visit? I can do that right?" I looked at Nicholas. He considered it a moment and nodded.

"Vininti?"

"Yes, I'll vist."

"Yetis can come get her." Nicholas confirmed.

"You really do have yetis? I thought Jack was making it up."

"Yetis good workers. They make the toys."

"I thought…" I looked at Karl.

"Ve make them think they do."

"Alright Karl? I'll come visit you at the Pole with all your friends."

Karl let go of me and went to Nicholas. I watched them take off into the sky. I was not sure when the next time I'd see Karl would be. I went back to my laundry inside, something just didn't seem right when I arrived home.

* * *

It has been a week or so since I've seen Karl. I still had his hat I kept it with me almost all the time. Just incase I would see the little guy again. I heard jingle bells from time to time. I would look over and one of my co-workers would be tearing down their decorations. The rubix cube was still in the corner where Karl had left it. I hadn't had the heart to put it back in my drawer. I hadn't known the little guy for long but I missed him.

Megan and Robin had yet to find the red headed receptionist. For lunches both would go by to nearby buildings and tried to find the poor nonexistent girl. I hoped the company wouldn't hire any girl fitting the description anytime soon. I know eventually the two will give up on the hunt for the nonexistent girl.

Megan and Robin were staring out the window when I left for home. I think they were trying to find the red head. Maybe if I wore a red wig to work on Monday…that would be to cruel right…nah now where do they sell red wigs?

"I'm ho-ooph." I was shoved into something as soon as my door. It felt a bit like the time that Mike convinced me I should test out one of our traps. It hadn't turned out completely terrible then. I was stuck in a sack for hours. I landed hard on some type of floor.

"I told you not like Jack!" A familiar Russian voice said. The thing I was in was opened. "Velcome to the North Pole."

"Oh hi and thanks?" I stepped out and saw I had been shoved into a sack. "So this is the North Pole." I observed my surroundings. The place was actually quite warm. I wish I'd brought my coat. I'm sure there had to be some wicked sled riding hills up here. The yetis looked cool. I'd never imagine them to look exactly like that, but there they were.

"Vould you like tour?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure. Where's Karl?" As soon as I finished my sentence said elf was attached to my leg. I smiled and patted Karl's head. "I missed you too." He smiled up at me and started to pull my pant leg. Karl led me over to a group of other elves. One was about to plug one wrapped up in Christmas lights in. "Is that safe?" I asked.

"Maybe." Nicholas shrugged.

The workshop was amazing. Yetis were everywhere. Almost everything was just being assembled for the next Christmas. Some elves were trying to help by playing with whatever it was they were trying to build. Karl and apparently many of his friends followed me wherever I went. One thing I noticed was plates of cookies everywhere.

"Who makes the cookies?"

"Gary." Nicholas took me to the kitchen. "Gary always makes cookies." He was a sad looking yeti. Maybe all he needed was some help after all what happened to Mrs. Claus? Or was that just a rumor or something.

"I think I'll stay here with Gary for a bit."

"Alrighty."

Nicholas left me alone some of the elves were shooed out by Gary. Karl and three others stuck to my legs afraid of the yeti. "Um, Gary?" I asked the yeti mixing yet another batch of cookies. I wondered if he ever got a day off. "Would you like some help?"

He made some noise like Chewbacca. I assumed that meant okay since he also tossed me an apron. I got to work. I was even able to keep Karl, Lyle, Vince, and Joel out of trouble. They actually were pretty good at mixing the cookie dough and cutting out the cookie shapes.

"Don't you dare lick that spoon, Joel." I said as I got a batch out of the oven. "That goes for all of you!" The spoon clunked back into the bowl. Gary looked relieved to have some help. This was fun. I'd have to help him out again. The only thing I didn't like was still having flour over my work clothes, but hopefully I could change soon.

* * *

**A/N: They met now happy? So many impatient people. Karl's back home. Maybe next chapter a little romance? What will the Yetis and elves do?**

**Review  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It took hours to learn yeti. The sound range in their language was amazing. We even were able to get Joel and Lyle to deliver the cookies to appropriate stations without eating a single cookie. Gary and I got along great. I think he liked having help in the kitchen. There was no way he could bake all these cookies, plus some actual meals by himself every day. I will say Karl and Vince really enjoyed making sandwiches.

Gary said something and I knew baking was done for the day. He motioned me to follow him. Karl and Joel followed. Vince and Lyle disappeared with the last plate of cookies a while ago.

I ended up in a room where ice creations were everywhere. Along with a bunch of toys that looked just amazing this must be the room he makes the prototypes for all his inventions. Nicholas was working on something. Joel and Karl ran to disturb him. Making whatever creation he was making fall onto the floor and shatter. He didn't seem too happy, but he sighed and turned to face us.

"Ellie."

"Sorry to disturb you." I was in awe I didn't know ice could be made into these types of designs. I sort of felt bad for trying to capture him all these years. Though I was still going to try even though I've met him now. I can't ruin my free time. Maybe I should just focus on the Easter Bunny now.

"Vhat do you think?" He asked.

"This place is amazing. All the different toys, the yetis and elves, the giant globe in the middle of it all, and Gary's been telling me all these stories all day. Some that I can't even begin to understand, but it's all like some type of dream. I love it here. I wish I didn't have to leave." I wish I didn't ever have to leave this place was amazing. I mean living at the North Pole? I'd always planned a trip here as a kid, to maybe find the workshop and now I have I couldn't be any happier. I was giddy inside if I weren't surrounded by strangers I'd probably be doing a happy dance.

"You'd vant to stay here?" Nicholas asked. Like no one had ever said those words before.

"Yeah!" I said. "Who wouldn't? It's amazing up here. Look out side the view is amazing and all those snowy hills? I would love to go sledding on them. This building is amazing all on its own! It's the dream log cabin that not even Disney could create!" I took a breath. "I'd never leave if I could. The yetis are great conversationalist… at least Gary was. The elves need a little discipline, but they can do just as much as the yetis can."

I wasn't going to mention that Nicholas was good looking too. That'd just be embarrassing. I mean have you seen his blue eyes? They're so beautiful, I'm sure under the beard was a chiseled jaw, I'm sure of it. He may be a little on the bigger side, but after Gary promised to show me what he looked like when he was younger, oh I just couldn't wait. From what I could tell there was no such thing as Mrs. Santa Claus. I found that so hard to believe. I couldn't think of who wouldn't want to spend all their time at the North Pole. It was so wonderful.

"I could just stay here forever." I said.

"Glad you like it." Nicholas said. "I'll take you to your room."

"I get to sleep here." The day was just getting better and better.

"For veekends."

I would never have a dull weekend again.

* * *

Monday came. Oh what a sad day that was. I was in an overly joyful mood. Robin and Megan even noticed.

"Someone _so_ got a special present over the weekend." Megan said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "So what's his name?"

I sighed. Maybe I could tell them a bit about Nicholas. I made friends with him. After see what he looked like before the beard? Oh my. What I would do to get someone like that under my tree every Christmas. Shaggy brown hair, lean build, he just had to have abs, and I was right about that jaw. He looked like Ardeth Bay from _the Mummy_, in his younger years of course without the tattoos on his face. I practically shivered at the memory. It was nearly impossible for him not to have a Mrs. Claus. I mean with what he used to look like what girl wouldn't want to be with him!

Did you know he had swords? He knew how to fight with them? I mean could Santa get any cooler?! He sparred with the yetis for crying out loud! You have seen the yetis right? Nicholas is like a foot shorter then even the youngest of the yetis. The reindeer were like Clydesdale horses! He had no problem with them either. Though I liked the reindeer best…don't tell Karl.

"Ellie?" Robin and Megan waved in front of my face. "Earth to Ellie?"

"Sorry."

"Thinking about the other night?" Robin suggested. I wish something would've happened between Nicholas and I. No…I shouldn't think that. He's Santa Claus there's no way he'd be interested in a girl like me.

"I wish." I muttered apparently just loud enough.

"SO you did meet someone?" Megan asked.

"His names Nicholas."

"Details what's he do?"

"He's a…" what exactly was he? Toy maker? Inventor? CEO? Self-employed? "He's a traveling businessman." Not a complete lie. I mean he does go around the world in a single night. Which reminds me I have to pack some warm clothes to leave at Nicholas's for the weekends. Wow it really did seem like I was in a relationship didn't it? I had to clear those thoughts from my head.

* * *

The yetis liked Ellie. Gary persuaded anyone who didn't. She was a believer even at her age. The yetis all thought that maybe they could finally get North a woman. They'd all had women even some of the elves had female elves, but North was alone with just all of them.

The yetis, especially Phil, believed that North might even like the woman. He'd asked nearly all of them what made him look slimmer. North even increased his fighting regimen. Instead of walking they'd sometimes catch North running from one area to the workshop to another.

"How do I look?" North asked Karl. Since he was the elf that knew Ellie the best.

"Nene. Memes."

"She is not yours."

"Memes." Karl insisted.

"Memes!" Joel joined in.

"Memes!" Karl glared at Joel. North knew this was probably going to end up in a fight between the two elves. Elves were not known for sharing.

"Ourme?" Joel asked. Karl looked like he was considering the possibility. Ours…they could share Ellie. That would work. Karl nodded.

'Great.' North thought. 'I'm competing with elves.' North did not know why he was attracted to the woman. It wasn't the fact she tried to trap him throughout her childhood, that her eyes were the same color as chocolate chips, or she made even better cookies than Gary did. There was something special about Ellie.

* * *

**A/N: Possibly my most romantic chapter yet, but I'll let you decide that. **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 8  
**

**Joy 3  
**

**Belief 4  
**

**Faith 6  
**

**Innocence & Childhood 1  
**

**Vote and then you can have bragging rights if you are right.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed like a long week. Megan and Robin got off of the search for the redheaded receptionist. They were now searching every single resource they had to figuring out who was the guy I was dating. Though we weren't dating. I'm pretty sure we weren't dating. I mean who could date Nicholas? Not that I wouldn't reject a date…you know I'm just getting off topic here.

"What's his name again?" Megan asked at lunch.

"Nicholas."

"What business does he travel for?"

"Not sure. It's a foreign one."

"What country?"

"Russia."

"Is he from there?"

"Yes."

Robin was writing every single detail down.

"What color eyes?"

"Blue."

"Hair?"

"Brown." Now they'd never find the real him. Unless they found a picture of him from the old days, then I'd do anything to get them. If anything the pictures would be for me to look at anytime of the day.

"Hobbies?"

"Sword fighting?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"He's older then me?" By several hundred years, of course I had to omit that part.

"Alright. You want to tell us his last name?"

"What's the fun in that?" I asked.

They left me alone for the rest of the week. Most of their lunch breaks were spent looking for my 'mystery' guy. I could tell them he's Santa Claus, but I'd either be admitted into a psych ward or they'd think it was the guy at the mall. Only one and a half days until I'd be back at the North Pole, I couldn't wait.

* * *

The yetis kept it secret from all the elves. They all had mistletoe each and every one some even had some backups of the plant mistletoe. It was not just any mistletoe either it was enchanted mistletoe. Two humans stuck under the mistletoe would have to kiss. Otherwise both would be stuck under the mistletoe.

Gary and Phil had organized it. They wanted to set up Ellie and North. After all a lot of little children wrote to Mrs. Claus. Yetis normally read the letters, but if there were a real Mrs. Claus then she'd know how much the children love her. The yetis also didn't want to be the only one worrying about North while he was out delivering presents. It was hard to worry and keep an eye on the elves.

Gary was in the kitchen. The cookies for the yetis all had a code on them for the plan and a reminded of the plan. Even if North accidentally saw one of the yetis' cookies he wouldn't have any clue what the cookies actually meant. Ellie arrived at the Pole and the plan was sent into action.

* * *

Karl and Joel were there to each hug one of my legs. "Ellie, velcome back." Nicholas greeted me. Did I mention I love his accent? One of the sexist in the world to me, second only too the Irish accent. I wonder if there were leprechauns.

"I'm glad to be back." I smiled at Nicholas. It was true. I loved it here. I couldn't even sleep last night because I was so giddy to be coming back. I held up my backpack that'd I'd brought with me this time. "I packed some clothes I'd like to leave here if that's alright."

"Vonderful!"

Nicholas led me one of the complex ways to my room. I knew how to get there from the kitchen, but from other areas it sometimes was harder then it needed to be. We were somewhere in the workshop when I tried to move and I couldn't anymore. "Ummm.."

"Vhat?" Nicholas turned.

"I'm stuck." I tried to move again, but couldn't. I looked around. All the yetis' eyes seemed to be on me. I looked up and two elves were holding a fishing pole and on the end of the string was, "mistletoe." Nicholas looked at me in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Mistletoe..is magic."

"Magic?"

"Ve have to kiss to get you unstuck."

Can you say screaming inside? I mean literal screaming I think my heart exploded in joy. It was like when you're a kid and you get what you really want for your birthday or Christmas. Nothing compared to the feeling I was feeling now. Not even the first time I'd been asked out. This was an unbelievable moment. I was going to kiss my crush. Not only that I was going to kiss Santa Claus.

* * *

North was not unhappy, but he was displeased. Someone had planted the magical mistletoe so she'd step under it. He was displeased because he didn't know who would was the mastermind, but he'd have to find out to thank them.

* * *

"Can we just kiss?" I asked. Trying to make it sound like I didn't really care. If I was ten years younger I could very well be jumping up and down. I couldn't wait. I wanted to know if his beard was just as soft as I thought it would be. He stepped under the mistletoe. Every bit of the teenage girl and me said 'kiss him!'The kiss was short and sweet. It didn't take more then a second to break the spell. He led me the rest of the way to my room. "I'm going to stay here and unpack." I said calmly. Nicholas nodded and left me alone.

I stood in my room completely froze. I walked over to the door after a minute or two and peered out. Not a single body was around including the elves; I went back over to my bed and screamed loudly into my pillow. As soon as I moved the pillow away from my face, I started to talk to myself. "He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!" I had to say it repeatedly. I felt like a teen again, I felt as if cupid hit me with his arrow.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. Tell me what ya think!**

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 12  
**

**Joy 3  
**

**Belief 5  
**

**Faith 8  
**

**Innocence & childhood 1  
**

**Review and vote  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A blond man with wings stood staring out on the Earth below him. He was wearing a while suit with a red tie. He did talked away on a cell phone. "Eliza, love is in the clouds literally. Everything will work out in the end." A little known fact about Cupid is he was greedy for fame. He needed to be recognized. That's why he had his own 'love astrological hotline' or whatever you wanted to call it. What he didn't like was immortals falling in love. He went from his normal 6-foot stature to his cherub form. He was not happy to know he shrunk to this form. He floated above where he once stood. His phone call ended and he was not happy.

"Mr. Cupid, sir." Yvette, his secretary came in, she was a cloud creature they were the ones responsible for making cloud shapes. "Nicholas St. North has fallen in love…oh you're so cute!" She said at his cherub form.

"You're telling me North found a Missus Claus?" Cupid was annoyed. He didn't like it when any immortal didn't get his okay first, but he also planted certain people for them to fall for.

"Yes, sir, Eloise Bennett."

"Eloise Bennett." Cupid pondered the name. "Get me her file."

"There isn't one sir."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked sir. There is no file. The only documentation I have on her is the love she received from family. Boyfriends never got to the point of love. She has never expressed love for another being outside of her family."

"Pure love then?"

"Yes sir, but I would like to warn you. Two elves named Karl and Joel decided they loved her sir, but it's a childish love more like strong admiration."

"Clear my schedule. I must pay North a visit."

"But sir."

"No buts Yvette. Love waits for no man." Cupid grabbed his bow and arrows. Yvette left the room. "Time to shoot someone." Another little known fact about Cupid, he loves bow hunting a little too much.

* * *

North sat in his office. He could not get the kiss off of his mind. The mistletoe was genius, he was thankful that he'd invented it. North wasn't sure if Ellie enjoyed the kiss. He certainly hoped so. Gary would find out. North knew that Gary and Ellie talked when they baked in the kitchen. The yeti and her had become great friends he was sure that they talked about everything.

"North, it is so good to see you." Cupid said.

"Cupid?" North was confused to see his friend. "How are you doing my friend?"

"I'm fine." Cupid replied. "I came here to talk about the woman you've fallen in love with."

"I've not…"

"Look, North. I can see into anyone's heart. Don't lie to me." Cupid said. "I can see you love her just like she loves you."

"She…"

"Yes, she does." Cupid informed the Guardian of wonder. "I come with a bit of a warning." Cupid always knew where a relationship would end up. "Ellie will force her mind to over come her heart."

"Vhat does that mean?"

"You'll find out in due time."

North sat back as Cupid left. He wasn't sure what the cherub had meant about her heart. Something was different. Maybe he'd call a meeting with the other Guardians and see what they thought about it. After all he was sure at least a few of them would like to know about Ellie.

North found that Ellie did not end up in the kitchen. Instead Karl and Joel wanted to show her the reindeer. Though she had seen them once they were huge. She thought a Clydesdale was big. These reindeer might be some weird deer descendant of a Clydesdale-reindeer hybrid. They were gentle or at least that is what the yeti said. This one was named Riiknila or something like that she asked to call him Ricky. He accepted the nickname.

"How do they fly?" She spoke mostly to herself. She was currently petting one. Their names were in Russian so she had no idea what to call it. "You're a good…" She looked at the belly. "You're a good girl aren't you?" She cooed.

"They are all very good." She turned to see Nicholas. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. They're quite gentle for being so big." Ellie told him. "And for some reason the one over there." She pointed to the corner stall. "Seems to like my hat."

"Vasili." North said the reindeer's name. "He likes to put them on his antlers."

"Oh, that makes sense." He could tell she was confused on why a reindeer would want a hat, but she just accepted it. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Not at all." North said. "Vould you like a ride in the sleigh?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was going to ride in _the_ sleigh. This day could get no better, it really couldn't. A kiss? Then a ride in the sleigh? There was no way that this day could end badly. Even if it somehow did I couldn't compare this to anything else. The yetis and North got the sleigh ready.

"That's the sleigh?" It looked more like some jet aircraft. "Does this thing have rockets?"

"No…" Nicholas looked like he considered the rockets like it was a suggestion for a modification.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

I frowned. That would make this day definitely something I'd tell the grandkids. I'd guess I'd just have to settle with telling Jamie and Sophie next time I saw them. Excluding the kiss of course. They were too young to know that I kissed Santa, plus they would expect him to become their uncle or something.

"Ready?" Nicholas held out his hand. I accepted it and he helped me onto the sleigh. "Off we go!" He said as soon as I was settled. The sleigh started to move at a high speed. The look of joy on his face while the sleigh took off into the air. I thought he looked just like a child again.

* * *

**A/N: Woo another one down. Probably won't finish by Christmas, but I will have an extra special chapter. **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 14  
**

**Joy 3  
**

**Belief 5  
**

**Faith 8  
**

**Innocence and Childhood 1  
**

**I'll still allow any suggestions. If you think people should vote on some other thing Ellie could be the Guardian of then suggest it! As always tell me what ya think.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Nicholas took me to a palace or at least that's what he called it. It was pink with these little creatures flying around. "Where are we?"

"Tooth's."

"The Tooth Fairy?" I asked. I couldn't believe that she/he would have this great of a place. The little creatures were all flying to two giant pillar type things. Then I saw a larger version of the small creatures, which I assumed were fairies. "Is that Tooth?" I pointed in the larger fairy's direction.

"Yes!" North steered us that way. He was someone who took turns sharply. I almost fell over the side of the sleigh again. Maybe I'll get to drive. "Tooth."

"Hello, North. I'm a little busy." Tooth greeted us. "Oh who's this…" One of the small fairies opened my mouth and started to poke around inside. The little creature said something. "Oh really? You need to floss more." The hands left my mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her.

"Tooth! This is Ellie."

"She a new immortal?" Tooth asked.

"No." Tooth froze for a second.

"I'm a 100% human." I stated.

"Really?" Tooth looked at me. "You still believe?"

I shrugged. "Never saw a reason not to."

I conversed with Tooth for a while. She was different and a little obsessed with teeth and her little baby teeth as she called them were quite fun. One seemed to like my teeth and kept trying to get its hands inside. Tooth eventually sent the little guy off to get some tooth in Africa.

"Do you only collect the teeth of the children that believe?" I asked.

"What?" Tooth seemed confused.

"For the children that only believe in you. There has to be some children that don't believe in the Tooth Fairy. Do you collect their teeth too?"

"I think so." Tooth looked puzzled.

Nicholas decided it was time for us to see some of the other Guardians of Childhood. Next stop to him was the Easter Bunny. "Should we disturb him?" I asked. I was sure since Easter wasn't that great last time that he'd be trying to make up for it this time.

"Oh course! Easter not as important as Christmas." Nicholas said.

I thought that was a bit mean. I liked Easter. To be honest I liked Easter a lot better then Christmas as a kid. I mean Christmas is one day of presents. Easter is hours of trying to find eggs. It was always a task I enjoyed you had to think like the person who was hiding them.

"Easter is important." I decided to argue with Nicholas. It'd make the time go by quicker.

"Is not."

"It is! You deliver presents to houses. Yes, Christmas may be harder because you must not wake up the children, but Easter is more of an adventure!" Nicholas looked like I'd just punched him in the gut. "Of course presents are fun, but so is finding an Easter egg."

"Presents much more work."

"You have the yetis to help you."

"I come up with own ideas. Bunny repeats designs on eggs."

"Well you make poor Ulrich repaint robots every other day." I remembered before I'd left last time the robots were supposed to be green and when I came in this time he was repainting them yellow. "I'm surprised you don't have a variety of colors for those things." I spoke a thought a loud. I know not every kid would want the same color robot as a friend.

"Bunnymund!" Nicholas shouted. I hadn't noticed the scenery changed into a beautiful underground field type thing. "Welcome to the Warren." There were tons of little eggs walking in and out of tunnels. Some tunnels had the continents above them. I was sure that's where the eggs went to be hidden.

"What ya doin' here, North?" A giant rabbit came up to the landed sleigh. He looked so awesome! Just like I imagined a giant rabbit would look like. Except for the Australian accent, the boomerangs, and the eggs strapped to his chest that looked like little grenades, but other then that just as I imagined.

"I'm the reason, Ellie Bennett at your service." I gave him a small salute. "I heard you took great care of my niece, Sophie."

"The ankle-biter?"

"Yes that's her. She's really looking forward to Easter this year. Even has a little surprise for the Easter Bunny." I informed him. Of course the surprise was nothing but a drawing, but it was the thought that counts.

Bunnymund actually gave me a tour of his Warren. It was cool with the moving statues, walking eggs, the paint stream, and the paint flowers. The only thing it was missing was it's own version of yetis and it would have possibly beaten the awesomeness of the North Pole.

"It's a lovely place you have." I told him. Nicholas was still at his sleigh. The reindeer didn't seem to like how warm it was here. "Not as great as the Pole, but just as lovely."

"Feel free to visit."

"Oh I will."

As I went back to North I heard him mutter something about eggnog has to be the reason I prefer the Pole. I never had any of the eggnog…though if it were supposedly that good, then I'd have to try it.

"Ellie! How'd you like it?"

"It's pretty, but its no Pole. Where to next, Nick?" I tested out his nickname. I normally tried to avoid calling him by his name. After all he is Santa Claus and probably hundreds of years older then me, but also totally awesome. Nicholas's expression was distant like he was in his own little world.

* * *

North was a little overly surprised when Ellie had called him Nick. He hadn't been called Nick since before he'd died. The yetis and elves usually called him North like the other Guardians did.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked. He really wished for another bit of mistletoe to be above her right now. She looked beautiful, the sun really brought out the shine in her hair. The way her eyes seemed to look right through him. "Nick?"

"I am fine."

"We can go back if you like." He could tell she was worried about him. It'd been awhile since another human worried about him.

"I am fine. We go see Sandman next."

"Okay." North helped her onto the sleigh. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Have you lost weight?" Ellie asked him.

"Yes." He was overjoyed that she'd noticed. North had been trying to look his best for her. He wasn't quite sure why he needed to impress her, but he really wanted to. Maybe Cupid's visit had something to do with it. Since he'd felt like he'd been pierced with an arrow since he'd kissed Ellie.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! An Christmas Eve's Eve present. I hope you have enjoyed the little present. **

**Guardian of: **

**Imagination 14**

**Faith 10**

**Belief 5**

**Joy 4**

**Innocents, Childhood, & Determination 1 **

**As you can see a new suggestion has been made. Determination, You can vote as many times as you want. It doesn't mean anything it is just an opinionated pole. Here's some people for reason for one over another. These are from reviews:  
**

**Faith:**

_**I have to say that she would make a great Guardian of Faith. Faith is selfless, kind, and never needs a reason to exist... it just is. In the greatest adversity its the one thing that can help people make it through, it doesn't have to be towards anything or anyone, but the simple belief that everything is going to be okay can give people the best kind of courage. -**_**ShadowedWolf 13  
**

******Belief:  
**

_**i think she should be Guardian of Belief. not a lot of people out there belief at that age is true. she still has it. -**_**Trickster-Yami07**

**And those are the two that are the most interesting in arguing for one over another. And yes for all of you who finally realized that Ellie has to die to become a Guardian. It'll be so sad to watch her go...or is there another way? O.o We'll find out eventually. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Nicholas told me we were getting close to Sandy the Sandman and I should keep my eyes open. The sand was a golden yellow and it made all kinds of different creatures. I saw large dinosaurs, unicorns, tigers, griffins, hot air balloons, old aircraft, soldiers, and even a giant teddy bear. These had to be children's dreams. It was amazing to give these kids something amazing to think about while they sleep.

"Sandy." The sleigh pulled up to a man made of the golden sand on a cloud. "Sandy, Ellie. Ellie, Sandy Guardian of Dreams."

"I love your work." I gushed. Honestly, Sandman's job was the hardest. Night after night making dreams for children. It wasn't a one-day thing every night to weave the dreams of everyone. I still remember some of my coolest dreams. "You are awesome."

He made a top hat and a cane out of sand and bowed.

I couldn't help but smile. He was awesome. There was no way around it. If I could spend all day with him instead of Nicholas I probably would. I mean he makes your dreams come to life. Yes, Nick has the whole North Pole thing, but Sandy could make his own version in minutes.

We didn't stay long with Sandy since he had a lot of work to do. I yawned and leaned back on the bench of the sleigh. I don't know why I became so tired I was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. There was so much more to see! I think North said we were going to see where Jack Frost spent his time, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

North looked back and saw Ellie fast asleep. Most had that problem with meeting Sandy for the first time. They were not used to low levels of sand and would eventually succumb to the sleeping power of the sand. Ellie looked peaceful, he couldn't help but smile. He set a course back to the Pole. He'd take her back so she could sleep in her bed.

Karl and Joel did not look happy when he arrived back. Both had glared at North, Karl a little more then Joel because Karl always wanted to go on sleigh rides. It wasn't unusual for North to come back and Karl to be at the landing sight glaring.

North picked Ellie up from her spot. A yeti offered to take Ellie from him. "I got her." North slowly got off the sleigh. The yetis were ready to snatch Ellie from harm incase North fell. She was being carried bridal style and a few of the yetis were secretly taking pictures, like Gary. He made his way through the workshop all yetis and elves got out of the way.

The door to Ellie's room was opened by two elves for North. He easily slid through the doorway and set Ellie on the bed. He took off her shoes carefully so he wouldn't wake her and pulled a blanket up over her. He couldn't help himself at how peaceful she looked and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"I'm hurt, North." Jack appeared out of nowhere before he could even leave the hallway. "You didn't take Ellie to see me."

"She fell asleep." North defended his actions. "I forgot Sandy."

"Oh right. He does seem to put people to sleep on accident." Jack remembered. Jack had fallen asleep on the Sandman the first time they had met. He'd spent a few hours talking to Sandy as he'd worked so sand slowly worked his way into his eyes. He'd woken up while Sandy was flying his sand-plane. That had been different to wake up in something like that. "She enjoyed her day?"

"Think so."

"The yetis told me about the mistletoe."

"V-vhat mistletoe."

"Don't deny it." Jack had heard about the kiss from several yetis. Even a few elves tried to explain what had happened between North and Ellie. It usually ended up with one of the elves being punched by another. "Nearly everyone saw it. Oh hey, Phil." Jack said as they walked through the workshop. Jack wasn't quite sure where North was heading, but it had to be somewhere cool. "So do you _like_ her?"

"Of course I like her."

"I wasn't talking about like. I was talking about _liking_ her. You know? Do you like like her?"

"I not talking this vith you."

"I could ask Ellie what she thinks of you…"

"You vould?" North's voice seemed hopeful. He wanted to know if Cupid was really telling the truth or not.

"I could." Jack corrected. "Only if you tell me if you like like her first."

* * *

I woke to the sound of a small scream. There were several elves in my room. They all froze when I sat up. They were trying to hang up something in my closet. "What are you…" None responded they all scurried out of the room carrying whatever it was they had with them. "Okay then." I noticed how I was in my room at the Pole. Wasn't quite sure how I got here, but I'd have to thank whoever got me here.

I changed my clothing and walked out into the hall. I head the sounds of swords clashing together. Nicholas must be training with the yetis again. I love to watch those fights. Normally no one ever got hurt. It was all fun and games for them. "Hi, Ellie!" Jack snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, hi Jack." I had no clue why he was at the Pole. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you up here every weekend?" He avoided my question.

"Basically."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah?" Okay he may not be the spirit of mischievousness, but he was trying to get something. What it was I had no idea, but he seemed a lot like Robin. He was going to ask question after question until he got all the information he needed.

"How'd you like the kiss?"

My eyes widened. I had no clue how he knew about that. He shouldn't know about that. Did Nick tell him? Did an elf or yeti tell him? I had to say something. I couldn't just stay silent, but he's a teenager they can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives. I can't just lie to him though. I did enjoy the kiss. It was one of the best I've had, but I can't tell Jack that!

"Yes?" I tried to sound confused. I wasn't sure if he was going to buy that or not. I hoped he would.

"Do you _like _North?" He was starting to sound like my friends. I knew what he was implying do you _like _him. Basically he was asking if I would date Nicholas. I'm sure I would if he were a regular guy, but could I date Santa? I know Jamie and Sophie might kill me if I didn't take the chance to date the Santa Claus. Did I really want to date him? That wouldn't be bad. I'd like to date him. It wouldn't be horrible, but it wouldn't be normal I guess is the word for it. Then again I'm not normal either. What twenty-eight year old still believes in Santa or any other 'make-believe' person. I mean I'm old enough to be Jack's mother for goodness sake! "Ellie?"

"What?" He took me out of my thoughts again.

"Do you like North?"

"I do. A lot more then your think." I said. I hated when I got lost in thought. I was way more honest then I wanted to be when I finally snapped out of it.

"Really? Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"That. Is something I am not going to discuss with _you_." I told him. I was not going to tell a teenage boy about my amazing kiss. Robin and Megan were going to be lucky if they heard about it.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you all like the little present. Sadly not probably what you were expecting. **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 18  
**

**Faith 10  
**

**Belief 7  
**

**Joy 5  
**

**Innocence, Childhood, & Determination 1  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I wandered the Pole for a few minutes before I ended up near Gary. He wasn't baking as many cookies as usual instead he was making a cake. He gestured to a bowl and I started mixing it. "What's it for?" I was curious.

He groaned then a growl.

"A tournament?" Now I was confused. What was it going to be for making the most toys? Gary put down his bowl and made a punching motion. He kept doing it until I finally got that he was trying to mime it out for me. "A fighting tournament?"

Gary nodded.

"Can anyone participate?"

Another nod.

I was going to the training area. I wanted to get in this action or at least watch it. I found the training area easily. Most yetis and Nicholas were warming up. Did I ever tell you how amazing Nicholas is? Especially when he was using his swords? I loved to watch him spar with the yetis. I used to be a fighter. Mike and I used to go at it with our cousins. I'd broken a few noses and an arm, not mine of course. I ducked just in time for a yeti to miss me.

"Ellie!" Nicholas's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm alright." I stood back up. "You missed." I smiled at him. I was a bit disappointed he had a shirt on. Nicholas had to have muscles under there.

"I vould be best if you moved down here." Nicholas told me.

There was a chalkboard filled with yeti names and of course Nicholas's I figured they must be having some type of tournament and it was just beginning. "Can I join?" I asked pointing at the empty space on the board. I recognized the yeti's name Jingle. He was still a teenager in yeti years.

"I don't think."

I wrote my name on the board before he could go any further. The medic yeti nearby looked at me with a slight glare and looked to go get more supplies. I wasn't that fragile. I couldn't get overly hurt right?

* * *

North was worried for Ellie. Though he watched the fighting going on in front of him he kept glancing at her. She was stretching and preparing for her own fight. It was two away. She'd changed her clothes she wore some green jogging outfit. It was tight fitting tank top and pants.

"Thanks, Karl." The elf handed her a hair tie. He preferred her hair down. It made her look more…well beautiful in his eyes. His eyes scanned the crowd. It had grown to nearly everyone at the Pole. Even Jack had shown up and was talking to Phil. The bell rang and there was one more match to go. Then it was Ellie's turn.

North looked at the Medical yeti, Joyce. She had put a stretcher and got two of her helpers ready. He hoped it didn't come to that. Ellie should be okay. He remembered she'd been on the naughty list several times in her childhood due to fighting. He duck to miss a yeti coming his way. It was Ellie's turn next. He looked to Joyce again. Hopefully, she didn't get too hurt.

* * *

I put my hair into a ponytail. Karl looked worried so did several of the other elves. I looked at Nicholas. He was checking out the medic yeti. I wasn't going to get hurt. At least I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get hurt. Jingle was smaller then me. I knew that much, but he was also bulkier and better yet a yeti. I realized the yeti probably had a strength advantage on me. Maybe even a stamina advantage. She knew how to dodge.

"Tire him out a move in for the take down." I told myself doing my last stretch. The one yeti just picked up the other and threw him towards Nicholas. He ducked and the yeti didn't hit him. She hoped her exit wasn't going to be this bad.

* * *

North watched as Ellie stepped into the ring. Jingle stepped in it as well. The yeti had gone through a small grown spurt since the last time North had saw him. The bell rang, and the fight started. Jingle wasn't trying to hurt Ellie. It was obvious. Jingle was trying to get Ellie in a bear…well yeti hug so he could just drop her out of the ring. Ellie was not making it easy on him. Ellie was ducking and dodging. North saw what she was doing she was going to get Jingle to the edge of the ring then push him out.

Ellie succeeded in her plan. Jingle tried to get her again while she was near the edge she was able to get out of the way while Jingle tired to balance himself. Ellie then gave him a slight shove and he fell out of the ring. The crowd cheered. North did not what to know who her next opponent was.

Everyone looked over the chalkboard. Phil and Jack were ordering the names on the chalkboard. The next round was set. North couldn't believe what those two had done. He looked down the list of names and whom they were facing. At the very bottom of the list was his name next to Ellie's.

* * *

I'd beaten Jingle, but my victory was short lived. There was a gasp around the room. I looked over to the chalkboard. I was facing Nicholas next. How was I supposed to fight him? I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I really did want to win. It was going to be hard. He'd seen me fight I'd have to change my technique for him. Then again if we were going on plain skill alone I was going to lose. He fought yetis! For crying out loud! All I managed to do was push a yeti out of the ring first!

Karl hugged my leg in relief that I was all right. I don't think he'd seen the chalkboard. I don't think any of them seen the chalkboard they were all gathered around me. I looked over at the board again hoping it'd change. I saw Jack and Phil looking quite smug. Something was going on. I looked at Nicholas. He looked just as shocked as I was. Whatever was going on at the Pole Nicholas didn't know about it. Jack did, the yetis did, and maybe and elf knew too. I was going to find out what they were all planning.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. I hope you enjoy the little bit of action. Will Ellie find out what is going on?**

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 19  
**

**Faith 12  
**

**Belief 10  
**

**Joy 6  
**

**Innocence, Childhood, and Determination 1  
**

**Remember to review! Vote if you want to remember voting doesn't really count for anything, but your opinion on the matter. You don't have to choose one of the above you can choose whatever you want.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

The next round was beginning in one hour. I was trying to keep my thoughts from wondering about Nicholas. I wasn't sure if he was going to go easy on me. I wouldn't want him to go easy, but I also didn't want to think about the close contact we were possibly going to have. That was making my inner teenager take over my thoughts. I didn't mind if I was not trying to keep my thoughts on strategies on how to defeat the one guy that was winning my heart.

"Why is this so hard!" I put my head on the counter. I was in the kitchen with Gary. He gave me a reassuring pat. "It's not about the next match!" I told him. "I like Nick and I…"

"NENE!" Karl shouted. He scared me. "NENE! NENE! NENE! MEMES!" He climbed up from the floor to around my neck. He hugged me tightly. "Memes!"

"I'm not yours, Karl."

"Memes?" I made the mistake of looking at his face. He was going to cry. Elves looked like the saddest thing ever when they were about to cry. All you wanted to do was hold them and make it better, but I couldn't give in. I wasn't going to be Karl's possession.

"I'm your friend, I am not owned by you and you alone."

"Tiend?"

"Yes."

"Tiend!"

"Memes!" Joel shouted and clung to my leg hugging it in a death grip. Maybe I could make the elves attack Nicholas. Then I'd have to have a chance right?

"Same goes to everyone. Including you Joel." The elf frowned I gave him a newly baked cookie and he was happy.

Gary growled.

"What do you mean why do I have feeling for Nick?" I asked. "He's the sweetest guy in the world, he's funny, nice, and just look at him! He's great all around! He's not bad on the eyes either!" I told Gary. Gary gave me a disbelieving look. "He's a great kisser too." I put my hands over my mouth. Great. Now everyone in the Pole was going to know I enjoyed the kiss. Probably more then I should have, but it was that good. Karl and the other elves started to make kissing noises. "If any of you tell Nicholas no cookies for a week." That made them all shut up.

* * *

North was with Jack. Jack was telling him everything that Ellie had said to him. North wasn't sure what all of it meant. He was much more confident now that Ellie did in fact like him the same way he liked her. All he had to do was now ask her on a proper date like Phil was telling him.

"What about the match?" Jack asked. Making both Phil and North stop talking about the 'best first date' plans. "You're not going to let her win are you?"

"Of course I am." North said.

"That'd hurt her pride if she found out. Plus, what if she gets hurt in the next match? You wouldn't want the guilt on you, would you?"

"No," North was seeing Jack's point. He couldn't hurt Ellie nor could he let her win. North couldn't let her be hurt. There had to be some way that he could win and still make sure she was going to be okay. "Ve got to get her for forfeit."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jack confessed. "Ellie doesn't seem the type to just give in. Plus we only have ten minutes until the matches start up again. How are you going to get her to forfeit in ten minutes?"

Phil groaned.

"Elves! Great idea!" North knocked Phil on the back. The yeti winced slightly.

* * *

I made my way back to the tournament arena. Yet every corner I made I was forced to stop by a horde of elves. The worst part they were clingy. The easy part was that I knew that Gary had a fresh batch of cookies coming out of the oven so I was sending them his way. I hoped that my yeti baker friend wouldn't hate me. If he was even still there, the elves might have thought he was a yeti-sized cookie and ate him. I hoped that wasn't true.

"Last call. Ellie vs. North!" Jack shouted.

"I'm right here!" I shouted. Nicholas's face paled. The crowd of yetis parted letting me have a straight path to the ring. Jack was also looking a bit nervous. I wasn't quite sure why. "I'm sorry I'm a bit late. You have no idea how many elves I ran into on the way here." I said sheepishly.

"Alright, when the bell rings…" Jack said as he floated away.

Nicholas and I took our starting places. The bell rang, we circled around the ring neither of us wanting to make the first move. I tried to find an opening in his stance, but I couldn't find one. It had to be because he'd been around for hundreds of years. "No excuses Ellie." I muttered to myself. "It'll only make you doubt your abilities."

Nick lunged at me and I just barely made it out of the way. He grabbed reached the grab my leg, but I was able to get it up to my body away from his grasp. I was back on my feet and I kept moving side to side. I hoped next time he lunged I was going to be able to move out of the way quickly enough. Nick looked like he might've hurt himself with the attempted tackle. I wanted to see if he was okay, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick or not. I decided to take the chance he was actually hurt I to a dive for his bad side.

* * *

North grabbed Ellie as she fell for his trick. He forced her to the ground and kept her pinned under him. He just had to keep her there until the bell rang. Ellie struggled, but didn't get anywhere. She gave up and smirked. She lifted her head up and kissed him. North was in shock. She'd kissed him? He loosened his hold and Ellie was able to get up from there.

"Oh man." Jack said. "She's good." He nudged Phil. "She could win this."

North looked up at Ellie. She was doing her shuffling again. He noticed she was blushing and looked embarrassed. North got up and walked closer to her. Ellie instantly moved a back a bit. North noticed Ellie was closer to the corner edge then he was sure she thought she was. He'd just get her to back herself out of the ring. He ran at her and she fell right off the bell rang.

"You okay?" North asked getting down to her level. He could tell she was more embarrassed at his closeness then she was about losing.

"I am." Ellie accepted his hand as he helped her up. "Sorry about the kiss…it was a bit unfair."

"Not unfair smart."

"It wasn't that…" He shut her up with another kiss.

* * *

The inner teen girl in me once again was freaking out. She was bad enough when she made me kiss him in the ring, but now? Oh was she freaking out. I couldn't keep the screaming my mind was doing from stopping. He was kissing me? Though he'd won the match. I realized that's why Jack had interrogated me. North had sent him to figure out what I thought of him. Now that he knew I wasn't sure if things were going to change between the two of us or not.

I certainly hope something would change. The kiss broke, "you're a good kisser." I couldn't help but tell him. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut better.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you certainly enjoy this chapter. Two kisses, what will happen next? Who knows! review!**

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 19  
**

**Faith 13  
**

**Belief 10  
**

**Joy 6  
**

**Childhood & Determination 2  
**

**Innocence & Christmas Spirit 1  
**

**We got a new one! Christmas Spirit? Could that be the right guess! Who knows. I don't even really know Ellie never tells me anything :(  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin and Megan wouldn't leave me alone. I apparently was 'giddy' since I came to work on Monday. Today was Wednesday and I had a while until I got to see Nicholas again. I missed him and I'm sure he missed me, but we weren't dating per se. Though I certainly wouldn't mind it.

"Look at the new guy." Megan came into my office. She was supposed to be delivering mail. I had one letter, but Megan stayed to ogle the new guy. He apparently was assigned the office across from mine. I know that my office will now be the 'oh I just wanted to see you but I'm really going to check out the new guy' place. It'd be a space for men and women alike.

"Megan he is.." Robin came into my office. Maybe I could trade offices with her?

"Dreamy? Hot? Cute? I saw him first I call dibs." Megan stated.

"I just got out of a relationship I'm good."

"He has picture frames. He has to have a kid!"

"I'm sure but…"

I left my office allowing them to gossip away. I needed to turn in my reports to the boss before lunch. I shut my door and made my way up three floors. I was going to take the elevator, but it's three floors and I don't want people to somehow talk to me about the rumored (now true) new guy.

"Mr. Sykes." I knocked on his open door. My boss wasn't much older then me. He had one son, Benny. The kid was a terror to the office on bring you're son to work day. His wife was supposedly a model, but none of us have ever met her or seen her picture. "I have the safety reports for you."

"Thank you, Miss Bennett." He looked up for a second then went back to working. I put the papers in the 'in' box. "Oh Miss Bennett." I was almost out of the door. "I assigned Timothy Roscoe to the office across from yours. He's part of the acceptance department." Oh, Roscoe would be the one to choose which toys we'd mass-produce and I would test them for the safety. "I informed him to ask you if he had any questions. I'm sure you'll tell him."

"Of course, sir. I'd be happy to assist with anything Mr. Roscoe will need." I said sweetly though I really didn't want to take care of a single need that the man would have. The last new person I had to watch over was actually from a competing company. Luckily I caught him before anything serious could happen.

When I went back to my office I was literally pulled in by Megan and Robin. "You need to read your letter!" Megan and Robin both screamed at me.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"It's from your boyfriend!"

I picked up the letter. It was definitely from Nicholas St. North.

"Read it aloud!" Megan screeched.

"No! Get out!" I shouted at them. "I'll read it in privacy!"

"Better tell us what it says at lunch!" Robin said as she closed my office door she of course when next door to her office. She was looking at me through the glass walls. I wasn't sure why we all had offices if we could just see each other anyway, but I guess it was for the silence while we worked.

_Ellie, _

_7pm Friday. _

_-Nicholas_

I knew it couldn't be a fake. The stationary was from the Pole. Even if it were from someone else I would have to ask why he or she used a piece of paper from the North Pole. Secondly, there were small pictures from the elves all over the envelope and paper. I'm sure Nick allowed Karl or one of the others to say their hello.

"Excuse me, Miss Bennett?" I looked up from the note and it was the new guy.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering…if you could show me the cafeteria?" There was a completely silent pause. "I-If you don't mind, I mean! I just have no clue where it is. Mr. Sykes said you'd help me. And I don't want to bother you, but I get lost easily." He ranted on and on like a nervous boy asking a girl out on a date.

"I'll take you." I said when there was a long enough pause. Where were Robin and Megan when you needed them?

"Thank you! I really appreciate this!"

"Your welcome." This guy was weird.

"You're letter didn't need a reply right away did it?" He asked. "If it does I can leave for a bit…" He looked down at my note in my hand. I shoved it in one of my desk drawers.

"No." I said. I didn't want anyone to see what it said. I locked the drawer hoping Robin and Megan wouldn't pry. "Let's go." I walked out the door.

"I'll pay for your lunch if you'd like?"

"No thank you Mr. Roscoe."

"Tim. It's Tim. Mr. Roscoe is too formal for my liking." He followed a step behind me, but he was mostly beside me. "Is there anything I can call you? Besides Miss Bennett I mean, like I'm Tim and you're…"

"Ellie!" Megan and Robin came from nowhere, literally. "Oh hi." Megan said as if she didn't see Tim.

"Hi, I'm Tim."

"Megan. We were just coming to get Ellie for lunch. Would you like to join us?" She was casual. Robin and I rolled our eyes. We knew this was her normal way with new guys. With any luck she'd be assigned to be the secretary for a new floor in no time.

"That would be great. Since I'm new and all. That is if you don't mind?" Tim looked towards me. It was like he needed my approval and not Robin's.

"It'll be alright!" Megan basically latched herself to his arm. "It'll be nice to have someone new to talk to!"

I knew Megan was already 'in love' at least with him with us Robin and I wouldn't have to hear about it until later.

* * *

**A/N: All about Ellie in this one. I wonder what North has planned at 7 on Friday? Review and tell me what you think! **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 20  
**

**belief & Faith 14  
**

**Joy 6  
**

**Determination, Christmas Spirit, & Childhood 2  
**

**Innocence 1  
**


	17. Chapter 17

You know when you see something for the first time and then you just keep seeing it everywhere? Well that's Tim. He's _everywhere_ and I do mean it. I've ran to the bathroom Tim's just exiting the men's. I went to my car because I forgot a packet; he was outside having a smoke break. I was in the elevator just going to work for the day and there he was again! His car was even parked next to mine more then once! I've moved my car to run an erred or two and his car was always next to mine. I was no where near the same spot I know that for a fact!

Thank goodness that today was Friday. I could not wait until Nicholas showed me whatever he was going to show me. I wanted to see what it was. I was acting like a kid waiting for the last school bell to ring, at least that's what Robin was telling me. I mean how could you not be excited when the first thing on your desk was a present with a clue to what you were going to do? It was a winter coat much like Nicholas's except it was mostly green with white fur. I was forced to take it off by Robin. Though the office air-conditioning was freezing us. It was stupid to have air-conditioning on in the winter.

I hoped it was sledding. I really wanted to go sledding. I wondered if Nick would let us use the sleigh. I doubted it, but maybe I could convince a yeti to let me take it for a spin. "Dave, Mike, Ivan, Clyde, Jackal, Jingle, Bob, Winslow, Quinton, Yeven," I listed yetis slowly trying to think of one that'd actually help me in achieving my goal of the sleigh ride to go down in history.

"What's going on in here?" Megan waltzed right into my office. She'd just 'check on' Tim to see if he needed anything and she'd 'check on' the rest of us to make it seem like there was a reason she went to go talk to him for the past, I looked at the clock, two hours. "You listing all your exs?"

"No." I said giving her my best 'you are crazy now get out' look.

"Then who are you…are you pregnant?"

"NO!" I shouted this time.

"Then why are you listing possible baby names?"

I pondered what to say. I couldn't tell her I was a naming yeti I mean she'd just laugh at me, and possibly have me committed to the insane asylum. "It's a new toy name. They had a cowboy named Round-up-Lincoln. And I'm trying to think of a better name." I hoped she bought the lie. I normally was good at lies, but not at quick thinking ones.

"Oh. How about Round-up-Rhodey or some other name with R?"

"Great idea!" She bought it thank goodness!

"That's what I'm here for." Megan left the room.

"Roger. He'd help me. He's always getting into trouble." I smiled. Now all I'd have to do is get the sleigh and find a good hill.

Work was over and I was long gone. I made sure I left while Megan was distracting Tim. I did not want the weird man would follow me home. Or at least I hoped he didn't live in the same apartment building. Last I knew no new tenants were being allowed in the building. That really didn't mean much though.

"Works over! Shower and start looking pretty!" I shouted mostly for myself. I wanted to look perfect. I mean I was possibly going on the date with Nicholas. He would be my dream come true.

* * *

At the North Pole things were not going as planned. The elves made several problems especially Karl he didn't want Ellie to be with North. Especially with just the two of them, the elves may be childish, but he knew what went on between the two. All the elves knew what went on between the two of them. Karl had to accept it. They'd all been looking forward to a possible Mrs. St. North for the longest time. He was just disappointed that Ellie was in love with North, but not him. Yet Karl had a cute little elf, Olive that he was looking at. She was just like Ellie, but she was his own species.

Karl watched as North struggled to fight off another yeti. They all knew that today was date night. North fought the yetis more when he was nervous. Tonight was definitely a night to be nervous about. North was finally going on an official date with Ellie. North could finally officially court her or at least that's what North was saying. The yetis were more up to date and called in boyfriend and girlfriend. Even Karl knew North's mind was back when he was still youthful. Though in North's mind since he and Ellie kissed it would probably be best for them to get married as soon as possible. Not that any of the yetis or elves objected to that.

Suddenly moonlight shown through the windows. "Manny, my friend." North stopped fighting and greeted the moon. "Vhat do you mean I'm running late?" All the yetis had noticed they'd been trying to tell him, but North was too nervous to pay any attention to them. "Vhy didn't you tell me?" North looked at the yetis all of them had the 'are you kidding me' look about them.

* * *

It was only 6, but I couldn't stop looking in the mirror. I had to make sure my hair looked perfect or that I didn't smudge the little bit of makeup I had on. The jacket/coat/present from Nick was hanging beside the door. I checked it too at least a dozen times just to make sure no wrinkles were on it or no lint. I couldn't believe I felt like this was my first date ever. I'd already kissed the guy and here I was like a preteen waiting to get asked to dance. I needed to calm down. I heard footsteps in the hall. It couldn't be Nick could it? I looked at the clock again…it was almost 7! Time flies when you are pacing. I ran to the mirror one more time. There was a knock on the door. "Keep it together Ellie." I told myself. I opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. The cliffhanger just had to come. It was begging for it. Who's at the door? Is it really North? Tim? Megan? Robin? Some random person? **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 20  
**

**Faith 16  
**

**Belief 15**

**Joy 6  
**

**Determination 3  
**

**Childhood & Christmas Spirit 2  
**

**Innocence 1  
**


	18. Chapter 18

To my relief it was Nick and not Tim. I thanked whoever was looking over me that it wasn't Tim. I'd been keeping pepper spray next to the door just in case Tim did show up at my doorstep. Nick looked cleaned up. It looked almost as if he went shopping for new clothes. He was wearing mostly what he normally wore, but it was bright right almost like he just pulled the color from a rainbow.

"Hi, let me get my jacket. Thanks for it, by the way. I love it." I told him as I grabbed the thing. North was a gentleman and helped me into it.

"You're velcome."

"So what are we going to do?" I locked the door and took his arm as he offered it. We took off down the hall towards the stairs.

"You'll see."

I frowned. I didn't want to see I wanted to know now. I'm a very impatient person. "Is it sledding?" I hoped. There was nothing more I wanted then to go sledding at the Pole.

"Not quite."

* * *

North thought Ellie looked great when she opened the door. She'd been wearing slacks and a blouse, but that was appropriate attire. They weren't going anywhere too fancy how could they when most adults can't see him? He had a nice dinner prepared by Gary at the Pole followed by a nice romantic sleigh ride.

The arrived at the sleigh and he helped her up like the gentleman he was. Ellie sat down on the wooden ledge. He wanted to ride next to her but he knew it would be impossible. Standing up was the only possible way he could completely control the reindeer.

"North? You coming? Or can I drive?" Ellie asked when North realized he was still on the ground.

"You vill not drive." He got into his sleigh. He didn't doubt that one day Ellie would steal his sleigh, or 'borrow' it. Just like she did her brother's bike when she was six. That landed her on the naughty list for the year.

In the sky he'd made sure to go high enough that no one would care when he used his globe to get to the Pole faster. North looked to his left where Sandy was currently giving out dreams to the sleeping children. "Is that Sandy?" Ellie leaned over holding on to the side of the sleigh. "HI SANDY!" Ellie shouted. The Guardian of Dreams waved.

"So where are we going?" Ellie said in North's ear. He jumped.

"Don't do that!" North scolded her.

"Sorry. Can I throw the globe?" Ellie saw what he started to pull out of his pocket.

"Go ahead."

"YES!" She threw it with all her might thinking of the Pole being in sight. The globe opened a portal right to the Pole. The sleigh went through the portal and Ellie noticed the quick temperature change. She noticed the Pole looked slightly different from normal. Most of the lights were off, but there was a trail of what looked to be lanterns from the landing strip to the main building.

* * *

I was helped off the sleigh by North. Not a single yeti or elf were anywhere in sight. I was surprised not just by not seeing the other inhabitants of the Pole, but also how much work seemed to be put into this date. I didn't know if I could have done better myself. Nicholas offered his arm and helped me up to the main building.

"They're beautiful." I said about the lanterns. I didn't know anyone to ever put this much work into something before. I doubted he'd done this all on his own. When we turned the corner there was a table set for two right next to the globe of believers.

"Vhat do you think?"

"I think you had help." I said there was no way Nick had been able to do this all by himself. "I think the yetis helped you."

"You may be right."

Like a gentleman he moved out my chair. It was a lovely meal; though I'm sure Gary cooked it. The talk was mostly about our childhoods. Most of the information was things that Nicholas didn't quite know. He told me about what always got me on the naughty list. It was interesting to know. I told him I feared for his children they'd never get away with anything.

The dinner apparently wasn't the only part of the date. Sledding was next, and I have to say there is nothing like sledding at the Pole. It was surprising that Nick was slower then I was. Maybe he was cautious or something I didn't know and I really didn't care. The fun part was that the reindeer. Nick had them waiting for us at the bottom to fly us and the sleds back up the mountainside. Flying on a reindeer is awesome!

Nick had just started to pull ahead of me when he suddenly disappeared. "Nick?" I asked. Maybe this was some sort of trick. He could have fallen into a snow bank or something. "NICK?!"

* * *

North was not happy to end up on Sandman's sand ship. He had just started to pull ahead of Ellie. Hopefully she didn't freak out on him. She wouldn't be mad that he had to leave in the middle of a date. Ellie would have to understand he'd have to send a message to the yetis to tell her.

"Alright, Sandy. Why are we here?" Bunnymund asked. "And it better be good Easter is around the corner once again!"

"Well Sandy?"

The Sandman started to tell the story using his sand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. College is killing me, the snow is too, and of course now there's a water main break in town and guess who doesn't get any water? Anyway I'll try and update again soon, but I got 2 tests soon so I'll try my best to update. **


	19. Chapter 19

I think you know I love the Pole right? I love the yetis and elves, but I do not like them in my apartment. I mean my apartment isn't big enough for a yeti and two elves. I don't even know why they're here! Karl, Joel, and a yeti named Zander were always near me. They are worse than Tim! Zander had to stay back when I went to work because more people believed in yetis then elves. Right getting a bit off topic, I don't know why they're here. I honest to goodness don't. Nick gave Zander a note to why he was there with me. Didn't explain much just said they were there to make sure I'd be okay. I tried to get it out of Zander he wouldn't talk. Karl and Joel were clueless like I'm sure most of the elves were.

"Hey Ellie." Tim got on the elevator and sidestepped the elves or maybe it was just my imagination that he sidestepped them. "How are you?" Did he just look at the elves? They were fighting over a string…maybe Tim was admiring someone's shoes…he is that weird.

"I'm fine." I replied not completely untrue.

"You sure you look like you haven't slept."

Like you would sleep with a yeti on your couch and two elves that kick you all night in bed. I woke up this morning with Karl curled around my head. Joel was sleeping clinging to my leg; I have no idea how he could sleep like that. Zander, well he fell off the couch, which is what woke me up in the first place. I couldn't sleep the 2 more hours I had to go until I was supposed to get up.

"Ellie?" Tim snapped me out of my memories.

"Sorry. I am tired." The elves growled at Tim. They looked ready to attack. "It'll take me a little while to wake up and then I'll be fine."

I made it to my office. It was a surprisingly peaceful day. Tim left me alone; Karl and Joel didn't do anything. I'd packed plenty of toys for them to play with. Everything was great, until I got home. There was a message from Olivia telling me that Jamie would like to talk with me. I looked at the clock Jamie should be home from school so I called.

"_Hello?" _I could tell it was Olivia.

"Olivia? It's me, Ellie. I was just…"

"_I'll get him." _She sounded like she hadn't slept at all.

"Is something wrong?"

"_Sophie hasn't been sleeping well."_

"Really?" Shouldn't Sandy be able to put her to sleep, maybe he was busy. I wasn't sure or maybe Sophie was having night terror, since those are completely common in children. Mike used to have them when we were kids.

"_Aunt Ellie?" _Jamie's voice came on the line.

"Yes, it's me."

"_Something's wrong." _

"What do you mean?"

"_Jack visited me yesterday. He told me don't stop believing. He said something was wrong and…I lost a tooth!"_ I was assuming that Olivia or Mike were in the room. Jamie learned well not to sound crazy. _"I got a four leaf clover too!"_ Four leaf clover? For a tooth, I thought that Tooth gave out coins.

"That's not right. Something's wrong. I'll find out Jamie don't worry."

"_Okay. Bye." _Jamie said. I'm sure my brother or sister-in-law watched him like a hawk. They thought I was crazy.

I glared at Zander. The yeti didn't know what was coming to him. If I found out this wasn't just Jamie, there would be some problems. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. It took hours of searching mommy blogs. Yes, they were the only source I could find out if anything was going on. To my slight anger there was. Children weren't getting to sleep well; yes they were sleeping, but like a child should. Secondly, Jamie wasn't he only one to get a clover for a tooth. Third and finally, kids weren't enjoying snow like they normally have.

"Where are they?" Is all I said to Zander. He didn't reply to me. I glared at the yeti. "Nick, Tooth, Jack, Sandy, Bunnymund. Where are they?" This way he'd know what I was talking about.

Zander wasn't going to talk. I could tell. Joel and Karl were pulling on my pants trying to get me to forget about what was going on with the children. I was not going to let this go. I still had one globe left. I'd use it tonight and go to Tooth's or Bunnymund's. I knew that if I went to the Pole they'd send me back.

When I woke in the middle of the night to follow through with my plan. There was another yeti in my apartment. Zander and I think it was Phil. They were talking quietly it was hard for me to understand them. The only words I could make out were she, something, angry, and figures. I knew then that something was going on. I was going to have to figure it out. The guardians were missing; someone had to be filling in on their duties. I had to help them. Jamie knew it way before I did. I was angry with Nick he could've told me. He could have whom would've I told? I would be considered close to crazy if I still believed in Santa Claus and reported him missing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long school, work, and everything like the flu is getting to me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Where are the guardians? What's up with Tim? Will Ellie become a guardian? What will happen to Ellie? **

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 22**

**Faith 18**

**Belief 16  
**

**Joy 6  
**

**Determination 3  
**

**Spirit & Childhood 2  
**

**Innocence 1  
**


	20. Chapter 20

I grabbed the last snow globe of the several that Nick gave me. I'd easily 'leave for work' though I had a day off Zander didn't need to know that. Next I'd ditch Karl and Joel. I know it was wrong to do, but all I had to do was go shopping in a toy department store or something and they'd be easily distracted. Of course there was just locking them in a closet somewhere that'd be just as easy to do, but I couldn't do it to the two of them right?

I opened the door to my bedroom. Expecting to find my three 'guests' waiting at the table for breakfast. To my surprise Zander was gone, so were Karl and Joel. Okay whatever was happening was getting bigger if they were gone. I tried to think of somewhere else to go besides the Pole. It would either be Tooth's or Bunnymund's. Tooth's would be fun with all the little hummingbird like fairies around if they were even there, but then again the Warren had to have sunshine and warm temperatures. As much as I loved the Pole there was nothing like a warm sunny day. The winner was clear. I was going to Australia!

I threw the snow globe and quickly went into the portal. Hopefully, if Zander and the elves returned they'd just believe I went to work.

"Dumb eggs! How does the blasted rabbit do this every year!" A voice shouted. It was accented. Defiantly wasn't Bunnymund's kind of cute Australian accent. If anything it sounded like a posh American accent like from a rich man that thought he was better then everyone else.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you!" I looked and the voice seemed to belong to a giant….groundhog? What the hell? A groundhog was painting eggs? The way Sophie described it shouldn't the flowers be doing all the work? Then again…maybe this was the famous Puxatony Phil?

"Ellie Bennett, who are you?"

"My name is Harold Vincent Ronald Charleston the seventh, or more commonly known to you humans." He spat as if humans were disgusting creatures. "The Groundhog of Groundhogs day."

"Okay." This groundhog seriously had problems. What problems I had no clue. I could see the reason why he was nowhere near a Guardian of Childhood. Heck, he couldn't even predict the long winter or early spring right. "Where's Bunnymund?"

"How would I know? One day I get a call from the big guy on the moon saying the over grown rabbit needs some help! I get here with a note saying please paint the eggs! Do I look like a know the first thing about painting an egg?!" The groundhog yelled at me. This creature defiantly had some issues he needed to work out. "At least it's better then O'Reily 's job. Collecting teeth all night who would want to do that!"

"Tooth is missing too?"

"Where have ya been honey!? All the Guardians are missing! Cupid's been putting kids to sleep every night. Not very well I might add, couples on dates way to distract him easily. No snow days in over two weeks! Yetis are running the North Pole. I mean what's going on! The man on the moon won't tell me anything just tells me to keep painting the eggs." Harold Vincent-whatever the rest of it is kept up a long complaining rant on how many eggs he had to paint. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm a human." I said.

"I figured that, but what are you the Guardian of? What holiday?"

"None?" I was unsure if I should make one up or something. I could be the Arbor day tree lady? Or maybe Labor Day? V-day? D-day? Cinco de Mayo? New Years? Mardi Gras? I had nothing.

"None, what do you mean none? You can't just see places like this and me if you ain't no holiday."

"I don't understand."

"Ah she's here." Another voice came into the picture.

"Cupid." The groundhog spat.

"Now, now, old friend." Cupid was…. well let's just say looked like a hot statue in a business suit. He had golden locks and stunning blue eyes and some really nice pure white wings. Cupid was 6 foot at least and looked very sexy in white or at least I thought so. Not as cute as Nick was when he was younger. I blushed at the thought of a younger Nick here in front of me right now looking just as good in a suit as Cupid. "Miss Bennett, I would appreciate if you wouldn't fantasize about North. It's quite distracting."

"Wha…."

"Miss Bennett, I can see any romantic thoughts any being has. You really need to think less loudly."

"Sorry." I squeaked. "I didn't know." I was embarrassed. I knew he had to know how cute I thought he himself had been. Of course I needed to stop thinking about those things. I had Nick though I had no idea were man I very well may love was, I had to find him.

"Of course not, you love him. Now that you're here we can get started with our plan."

"What plan?" Harold whatever-the-rest-of-it-was said.

"To get the Guardians back. Unless you'd rather paint eggs for the rest of your life?"

"Right the plan."

"Great. Let's get O'Reily and move on with it."

* * *

**A/N: Well somethings going to go down. Maybe we'll hear from North next chapter? Maybe not. No one's really reviewing anymore so I'm on my own to what your thinking. Yes, it's another cliff hanger, you know I love those. Anyway Ellie could become a Guardian with her actions or maybe just plain die. Maybe we'll hear from our Villian. It could very well be Pitch, Tim, or someone totally different. O.o  
**

**Guardian of:  
**

**Imagination 22**

**Belief 17**

**Faith 18**

**Joy 6**

**Innocence 1 **

**Childhood 3**

**Determination 3**

**Spirit 2**

**Don't forget to vote. I'll be closing it off soon and then you will be proven if you are right, wrong, or anything in between. Will Ellie ever reach North? Stay tuned!**


	21. Chapter 21

O'Reily was not what I expected. Yes, he had red hair and was short, but man was he this buff little dude. If you know those little kid Halloween costumes with the fake muscles yeah they looked like that. And he wasn't short short more like about five foot tall…if not a little bit shorter. Not that there was any problem with that.

"No! We do no have ya coins!" O'Reily yelled at a mouse. "I'm sorry, I can not produce the coins while still collecting the teeth!" He looked at some of the babyteeth there weren't as many as when I first visited.

"O'Reily!" Harold shouted.

"What da ya want?" He turned and looked at us. "Hello, there lass, Murphy O'Reily at yer service." He strolled over and kissed my knuckles. Flatterer if I didn't have Nick I'd say the man had a chance.

"Ellie Bennett."

"She's North's girl." Harold informed him.

"Lass if ye ever-"

"No time for this!" Cupid practically shouted. "We need to get the plan in motion!"

"We canna do it with a human!" The leprechaun protested. I wasn't quite sure if I should feel insulted.

"Yes we can."

"What about the yetis? And the elves? Can't we get them to help?" I asked

"We don't speak elf or yeti!" Harold stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I do." They all stared at me with mouths agape like I was some freak of nature. "What? It's not that hard."

* * *

North was tried. Tooth and Sandy looked the worst of all the Guardians. He did not know how Manny could let this happen to them. Ellie should be safe he'd made a plan with his yetis as soon as he learned he cared for her incase something like this happened. He had several months until he didn't have to be believed in. Bunnymund had less then that. Jamie and his friends only believed in Jack and North knew Ellie could keep Jamie believing. Light started to enter their prison. Their warden was coming in.

* * *

So they yetis and elves were not happy to see me. They were quite angry I had escaped their supervision. After being scolded several times by both elves and yetis. Karl was the most disappointed in me, though I think it was more of I didn't bring any cookies with me to the Pole.

"The plan?" Cupid reminded me.

"Oh right." I started to talk to them. Mostly in the elf language cause it was the easiest and the elves were the biggest part of Cupid's plan. Now you might want to know Cupid's plan, but I can't tell you. I'm not allowed. Cupid says something that the enemy will find out. I will tell you its not a very good plan has plenty of holes in it.

Our first stop was to see Pitch Black. Who I was informed was the Boogeyman. I never really had nightmares as a kid. Apparently, Pitch was the reason why there was so much commotion at Easter. Pitch wanted the Guardians not to exist anymore so his nightmares could rule the world. Admirable plan I must admit.

"Stay away!" A voice shouted. "Back I say."

Black horses made of Sandy's sand were surrounding the man, who I assumed was this Pitch. He seemed more scared then scary. I didn't know what to think about the man. Yes he certainly looked like one of those creepy people that you really didn't want to be in an elevator with, but other then that…not scary.

"Pitch?" Cupid spoke.

"Cupid?" Pitch seemed shocked. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Pitch didn't acknowledge the others.

"Just came to see how you were doing."

Pitch glared. "How do you think? I'm stuck with nothing but my nightmares."

"The Guardians are missing…" Cupid started.

"I had nothing to do with it. I've been sealed in here for the longest time. Isn't Man on the Moon helping you? He is there favorites after all." Pitch reminded all of us. "Or can't you talk to him?"

"We can talk to him!" Harold shouted. "He isn't replying."

"How sad."

"Let's go." Cupid ushered the group out. They made it up to where the hole used to be for Pitch's under the bed entrance. "If Pitch didn't do it who did?"

"Does anyone know why they were sent out?" I asked. "That would put it all together." I looked over the other holidays and even at the yetis. All of them looked at me like I was crazy. "What they don't tell you anything?"

"Guardian business is Guardian business. We canna't know." O'Reily told me.

"So you're telling me the only one that knows what they do is on the moon. That is also the man that isn't talking to us right now."

"Correct." Cupid informed me.

"This is so messed up!" I muttered to myself. I took a second to compose myself. Holidays really need to get out in the normal world more often. "Is there anyway to capture a Guardian?"

"Only if you believe." Pitch came out of his hole and practically scaring me. "It seems like the children are having more to fear now."

"Believe what?" I turned and faced him.

"If someone believes they could capture the Guardians they can capture them."

"Who would want to do that?" Harold asked.

* * *

Tim didn't know it'd work. Benny said all he had to do was set up a trap and he'd capture the tooth fairy. Tim didn't want to go against his smaller cousin. Benny just wanted to believe like Tim did. Not that Tim really believe, but then Ellie having those elves in the elevator…. that had to be a mind trick or some toy or something! There really couldn't be elves.

Benny still didn't believe, but he knew Tim saw something in his trap. So Benny when he didn't get a coin like his best friend did he ordered another trap and another until he had a small collection of tooth fairies according to Tim. That still wasn't enough. Benny wanted Santa, the Easter bunny, and anything else he could get his hands on! They were all going to be his.

Tim had told him that he'd acquired Santa, the bunny, a large tooth fairy, some blue boy, and the sandman. Benny knew that wasn't all the holidays he needed more of them! All of them had to be his! There were going to be no ifs, ands, or buts about it!

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who thought Tim was evil pat yourself on the back. Now those of you that don't remember who Benny is. He's Mr. Sykes (Ellie's Boss) son. Sorry it took so long. It was hard to get the little bit from North he didn't want to talk about it. **

**HOW WILL ELLIE FREE THE GUARDIANS!?  
**

**Time will tell. Don't forget to review they make me write a little faster. **


	22. Chapter 22

The Guardians were shocked to find out that a child had captured them. They knew the child couldn't see them. That the child didn't believe because multiple times did the child try to reach out and touch them did his arm go right on through. Yet there was a second person. One that North knew Karl had told him about, Tim. Tim looked scared of the child. Tim could see the Guardians and when the child left he'd apologize to them. He said he was even going to let the small fairies leave tonight.

"I'm sorry…. so sorry." Tim apologized as he was told to lock the door again. "I didn't mean for this I didn't…" He muttered more to himself then anything. "So sorry."

* * *

Pitch was reluctant to help the misfit crew. Though he would. He wanted his revenge on the Guardians the only way to do that would be to have them free. If he were going to get revenge he'd be the one to do it not some… some child! That woman! She'd help him get his revenge on North. Unknowingly to her, of course, she'd break North's heart. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Why exactly are we in a huddle?" I asked. I didn't get this. Pitch, the former bad guy, was right there he could easily hear us if he wanted to. I didn't know if any immortal would ever make sense. I knew the yetis were uneasy about Pitch being nearby. The elves didn't seem to care either way.

"I don't know." Harold said looking at Cupid.

"To make it look like we're really debating to let him in our group!" Cupid answered.

"Are we or aren't we?" O'Reily asked.

"We are, but we aren't letting him know that it was so easy?" Cupid stated.

"Are we in kindergarten or something?" They all looked at me. I really needed to hang out with different crowds. Robin and Megan were okay, but the elves, yetis, and other immortals are just getting to me. "Forget it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Agoobma!" One of the yetis shouted. There was a swarm of little baby teeth coming our way. They all looked completely worn out they landed around us not having the power to keep flying.

They talked to the yetis who in turn told me what was happened. The other immortals looked at me waiting. "They were captured by a kid and a man my age. The man let them out because he felt guilty the kid won't know because he can't see them. He'd let the other Guardians go, but doesn't want to get in trouble with the kid. They don't know the kid's or the man's name, but one will lead us back to where the Guardian's are being held."

"Once they get their strength back we'll go."

We ended up back at Tooth's Palace. The fairies were overjoyed to have their brethren back or is it sisterin? I have no idea what gender the baby teeth are or even if they have a gender, but this was not the time to think about that. It was becoming nighttime. Yetis and elves surrounded me. Phil petted my hair and told me to go to sleep. I didn't really want to but I couldn't help when sleep took me.

* * *

Pitch watched the woman fall into a slumber. The yetis wouldn't let anyone get close to her. He knew this was going to be a hard thing for him to do. Pitch had to find away to make her break North's heart. It wasn't going to be easy with Cupid around. Pitch also had to make her stop believing. That way it would guarantee that she would never see North again.

* * *

"Night Dad," Benny told his father before heading upstairs. His mother was once again out of town. He didn't see her much since she got back into shape. His mother always told him these stories about Santa and every other holiday. Benny wanted them. If he told his mother he had them she'd come back. She'd have to come back otherwise all the other kids wouldn't have them anymore.

Benny couldn't see them. He stopped believing when none of them had brought back his mother. The phone rang. He immediately ran from his room and to where his Dad was talking. "No…no…no… we cannot let the…" Benny knew it was a business call. He was hoping it'd be his mother. She hadn't called in a week or so. It's like all she cared about was work. She had to come back.

"Benny?" Tim caught him out of bed. Tim had been living with them since he'd gotten fired from his last job. It was Tim's job not only to work for his father, but also to take care of Benny. The child needed the supervision and the maids couldn't handle him. Tim could barely handle him.

"What?" Benny glared he knew that Tim wouldn't rat him out. "I thought Mom was calling." Tim knew his sister and knew she always forgot to call when Benny was home. She'd call when he'd left for school, when he wasn't home yet, and when he was fast asleep. Tim had given her the times Benny would be here and even tried to call her for Benny, but she never answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Tim asked. Benny shook his head and retreated back into his room. Maybe Tim could convince Elaine to come home. There had to be some reason why she'd come home. Benny wasn't the same without her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you learn a little more about Benny in this chapter. Make you all stop hating the kid so much. Friendzoned is up too if you'd like to start reading that. And as always tell me what ya think in a REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke the yetis told me it was time to put our plan into action. The best part of it we had the sleigh! Except when I got in ready to drive it I was pushed back by Phil. I pouted like a child. I really wanted to drive this sleigh just one time that's all I wanted just one little time. Is that really too much to ask for? I mean I get along just fine with the reindeer! They wouldn't steer me wrong, at least I think they wouldn't.

All of us with the exception of Cupid piled into the sleigh. I was slightly angry at the yetis since I couldn't drive. I sat near some elves and listened to everyone yelling at each other. The baby tooth became lost at one point and apparently someone had the bright idea to suggest we stop and ask for directions. Like that would even work. I was the only one able to be seen and the baby tooth was the only one that knew where they'd actually been.

"So this is it?" I looked at the large house in front of me; it wasn't quite a normal home,

But it wasn't a mansion it was more of a 'we're slightly richer then you home'. I recognized it. "This is my boss's house." I told the group. I couldn't believe the baby tooth led us here. "Are they in the house?" Unlike the rest of these beings I could get charged with breaking and entering and then I'd go to court, and maybe jail. Then I'd become someone's 'special friend' if you catch my drift. The rest of it I just didn't want to think about.

"Ellie?" I looked towards the voice. It was Tim. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Tim was in my boss's driveway. "Who are all these with you?" He looked at the holidays, yetis, and elves.

"Tim? Why are you here?" I didn't know that Tim knew my boss that well. Considering that he technically worked a different part of the company than I did. He'd have a different boss.

"I live here with my Uncle and my cousin." Tim replied making it sound like it was the most common knowledge in the world. "Who are these people?" He motioned to the entire save the Guardians group. I almost said 'really you can't tell', but I didn't.

"Tim, where are they? We've come for them." I informed him. I knew he'd know what I was talking about.

"You know…so those things…" Tim was putting two and two together. He looked as if someone just ran over his cat or something.

"We need them back, Tim. The world needs them." I tried to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

"But…but…Benny said…" Now Tim seemed more like the child rather then Benny being the kid. Maybe Tim just wasn't getting it.

"Tim, thousands of kids each night stop believing in them since they disappeared! They need to come back! Benny can't just keep them for himself!" I shouted at him. "Tim, take us to them."

Tim looked conflicted. I didn't like that look. "Take us to them Timothy." Cupid said. The yetis moved in closer to Tim. It would be enough to intimidate any human. I mean a yeti is quite intimidating, and several yetis must be even more so. Especially since most of the larger yetis were with us not many of the tiny ones were here. Tim turned and we followed.

We were led to a pool house. Okay so maybe it was 'we are filthy rich house' I'm so bad at telling the difference. Then again the front looked different from the back. The back of the house looked huge compared to the front. Tim unlocked the door and there were all the Guardians. They were all chained up and looking…. I can't even describe it.

"Nick." I went to where he was chained up. I wanted so badly to give him a kiss. There was business to tend to first. We had to get them out of there. "Where's the key?" I turned towards Tim. The yetis were blocking the way for Tim to escape.

"Benny has it." Tim said with a hard swallow since anyone could tell he was nervous around the yetis.

"Get it."

"I can't!" Tim whined. "He'll know."

"We can go get it." Pitch was next to me. "Just tell us where it is."

* * *

Tim led the way with a yeti, Pitch, and myself behind him. Everyone else opted to try and find another way to get the Guardians out incase getting the key went bust. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if adults didn't believe like they're supposed to." He whispered just enough so I could hear. That was true. It was the fault of people like me why the Guardians were captured.

Tim could see them and with the instructions of Benny he'd captured the Guardians. Benny didn't believe and since he didn't the Guardians should be free to go anytime they wished, but Tim believed. Maybe I shouldn't believe for Nick's safety. If more adults believed they might want to make the Pole a tourist attraction. What would that do to the elves? To the yetis? To Nick? I couldn't do that to them. Children wouldn't have the surprise of the toys they'd get on Christmas. What about the other Guardians? I could just see it.

Sandy would be taken to create some type of sleeping pill or drug so people would go to sleep in a blink of an eye. Tooth and her fairies could be sued or something for breaking and entering night after night and crossing borders without passports. Jack would probably never be allowed to make another snow day for anyone. Bunnymund's tunnels could be used for I don't even want to think about this anymore. Pitch could be right. Maybe I should stop believing it could be what is best.

* * *

**A/N: Is Ellie really going to stop believing? What about North? Or the elves and yetis? How can they make her believe they'd be okay? If she stops believing how could they get her to believe again? How could Pitch put this doubt into her mind? Is this the end of it all?  
**

**Review and maybe you'll find out sooner. **


	24. Chapter 24

Benny's room was probably bigger then my entire apartment. There was a bed by the window, thousands of toys that looked unplayed with, and too clean for a child. "Where does he usually have the key?" I asked Tim. He looked at me as if I'd asked him to kick a puppy. "Well?"

"I can't tell you."

I sighed. I cannot tell you how those words annoyed me highly. "Alright lets search."

Pitch almost immediately went to the bed. I'd imagine he was up to no good. Anton, the yeti, went more towards the vast amount of toys at the other side of the room. I tired to think of if I was a selfish child where would I hide the key. Walked around the room. I looked at some of the pictures Benny had. Most were of him and his mother as a toddler. He didn't have any recent pictures with his mother only of him and his father.

"He misses his mother." Tim surprisingly hadn't run off. I'd thought he would have been long gone by now. "She used to tell him stories, but she hasn't been home in many years." I looked at Tim he seemed to be telling the truth.

"That's…." A light clicked on in the room. It stopped me in my tracks like a deer in headlights.

"Tim?" A child's voice rang through the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Benny…" Tim looked scared he was practically shaking. I couldn't believe that a full-grown man was afraid of a child especially one that was hardly even a teenager yet.

"You want to set them free don't you!" Benny got out of his bed quickly. "You want to take them away from me!" His finger was pointed straight at Tim.

"Benny." I spoke though it'd probably be best if I hadn't. The boy's attention was quickly turned to me. "You're not the only one that needs them. Other children need them too."

"NO! Mom'll come home! She'll want to see them!"

"They won't bring her back. You will. She'll want to see you."

"No she doesn't! She never comes home! She never comes home for me anymore!"

* * *

"Freedom!" Jack said rubbing his wrists. He was glad that O'Reily was also a lock picker a very good one at that. Tooth was freed next she was just glad to be able to stretch her wings again. North and Bunnymund were just tired from struggling to free themselves all the time. Sandy well sandy looked ready for a nap.

"Ellie." North said ready to go off and find her though he was sore. Most of the yetis were more worried about him.

"We got the…oh you're out…" Ellie came into the room followed by Pitch, Anton, Tim, and Benny.

"I can see them." Benny said. "I CAN SEE THEM!" He was overly excited.

"I told you. It's all in the heart not in the head." Ellie patted the boy on the head. She looked at the key in her hand. "I'll just keep this." She pocketed the key. "Now I do believe you have to give someone a tooth, and owe apologizes."

Benny nodded and headed for Tooth first.

"Nick…" Ellie couldn't help but hug the Guardian of wonder. "I've missed you." North kissed her. Ellie felt all her worries about not believing in them would be better just melt away.

* * *

Everything was back to normal. Well sort of, Nick seems to like to have a closer eye on me. So now my apartment is really just for show. I end up back at the Pole nearly every night. I keep telling him something is more likely to happen to him then to me. Then of course there is Benny; he now comes to visit the office nearly everyday.

I can't shake that something bad is going to happen. I mean its almost Easter. Not that it really matter….ugh now I sound like North. Actually, I'm going home to see Jamie and Sophie. That also includes Olivia and Mike I'm sure I'll be hounded about getting married or something just as annoying. Benny has been telling me that his mother's coming home then too. So everyone's going to have the happiness of Easter.

"Night, Tim." I said on my way out. Robin and Megan have been leaving me alone lately which is awesome. I mean I was behind on work since I worried about Nick all the time, but now that everything is great between us, I really could use the few interruptions. Today, I had finally caught up and may even be ahead a little.

"Night Ellie."

The only downside is the Pole seems to be different lately. Karl and his friends are practicing a new song, which I am not allowed to hear what so ever. I will be tackled by guard elves if I even go near the door of the room the elves are practicing in. Let me tell you they may look cute and harmless but they sure can tackle. Gary refuses to let me in the kitchen so I really have nothing to do at the Pole. Except I can fight with Jingle or Anton and sometimes I can go sledding with a reindeer, but its strange. Nick has been in his workshop for the longest time. He has yet to come out I'm serious. Phil hasn't seen him outside the workshop for the longest time.

Of course rumor was Nick had gone to see Bunnymund once. I don't know for what I really don't, but I really wanted to find out. Yet I couldn't find out where the snow globes had went to. So now I'd check by the giant painting of Nick and the yetis today. I loved that painting especially when I learned the history behind it.

"Ellie?"

"Oh sorry Benny. I'm lost in my own little world."

"That's okay. Am I on the nice list?" He asked innocently. He asks me that nearly every day that he sees me.

"I'll ask if I see him."

"Okay."

I left the building and was on my way home to the Pole. There I'd start my investigation. I'd have to find out what the entire Pole was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Woo another one out. Little bit of an Easter present will try and get another out on Easter, but you all know how holidays can be.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Surprisingly sneaking around the Pole was slightly easier then I thought. Nick's office was completely locked so that was out of the question. Gary was baking cookies. That was nothing unusual, but the thousands of cake recipes and books everywhere were. My birthday was in August, so it probably wasn't for me, unless it was to plan ahead. I walked again towards the elves' practice room. Let me tell you, getting tackled and almost falling into the open pit they have around the globe is not pleasant.

"Okay, I get it!" I said pushing the elves off of me. "I'll stay away!" The elves' response was to brush his hands and clothes of invisible dust. Let me tell you I wasn't going to try to look in there again. I walked by one yeti Marcus I believe is name is. He tends to paint things the color that Nick doesn't like. This time he was painting white bells they were a pure white like freshly fallen snow. "Those are pretty." I wondered what they were for. They were too big to go on the elves' hats, and they wouldn't look right on the reindeer's harnesses. Maybe they would go around the Pole and hang in different areas.

Marcus's eyes widened and he shooed me away with his hand. I glared at him and kept going on my way. Bells, music, and secrets just what a girl wants to do every night. "Vhat is it?" Nick's voice made me hide behind the nearest yeti workstation. "Now?" This was my chance. Nick left his workshop's door open and left with the yeti. I quickly made my way into it. His usually ice sculptures were moved off to the side. So he wasn't designing new toys. Nick's desk was full of drawings. Hundreds of drawings, I have to say he was better at sculpting then drawing.

"What are these for?" I went through the drawings. Some were of dresses, bells, rings, and even places. "What would he need…"

"Useless! Plans for Ellie! That ve should be doing! Not useless…." Nick's Russian accent came closer. I had to get out of here. Sadly there was only one door. I'd have to go out a window if I didn't want to be noticed. I went to the window.

"This is going to be so cold." I saw Nick's boot and quickly fell towards the ground full of snow. "SO COLD!" I shouted. I was stuck in an impression of my own body hitting the snow. It was almost like I was in a cartoon instead of the real world, but then I was in love with Santa Claus so it was like I did live in a cartoon.

I got out of my snow impression quickly. Russian snow was colder then and other snow I swear. The closest place for me to get warm would be with the reindeer stalls. I knew there was a nice fireplace in there for yetis and Nick when they needed it. I'd have get there quickly and warm up. If I got frostbit or something from this I was not going to be happy.

* * *

I had to call in sick from work. Thankfully, Mr. Sykes understood and all I had to do was review some documents so I could easily work from the Pole. I was snuggled into my bed. I had at least five blankets wrapped around me. Joyce was checking on me from time to time. An elf or two would bring me cookies from time to time. Gary even came out of the kitchen and brought me some soup. Once I finished my work I had told Joyce I'd take a nap. During my nap Nick came in it made me wake up slightly, but I easily faked my sleeping.

"Vell?"

"Rouahdlba." Joyce's reply came.

"Good." A human hand brushed some hair off my face. "Be healthy in time?" I swear he kissed my forehead. Sadly I think I was coming down with a fever. So I couldn't tell you exactly what was going on.

I will tell you when I was fully awake I started to think frantically. Bells, dresses, white, secrets, and who knows what else. I had to figure out what Nick and everyone else was up to. It had to be something. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. White dresses, that meant…. no…it was probably something for Easter, it had to be something for Easter. Maybe there was some Easter party yeah that had to be it. I mean Gary told me about he party they seem to have every December 26th. Maybe Bunny had something like that after Easter. It'd make sense right? A white dress could be a surprise for me.

I had to ask someone if Bunny would actually have something. If he didn't then…it had to be the second thing I was thinking of. Nick…Nick…I sighed. "He wants to marry me." I said to myself quietly. It would explain why Gary was trying to make a cake, why the elves were practicing a secret song, why white dresses were drawn by him, oh I wished I had someone to talk to about this.

Olivia wouldn't be much help. She'd be asking about all the details. I didn't want to know details. I just wanted…I don't know what I want. I thought about Nick and the others. They'd been around for hundreds of years. I'd be lucky if I reached 100. I couldn't put Nick through that. I couldn't let him watch me grow old and die. What about Karl and the others? I couldn't just leave them all behind?

My head was starting to hurt. Maybe it was my cold getting to my brain. That had to be it. I'd be better after more sleep. I'd be a lot better after some sleep. All the doubt and confusion would go away. It just had to.

* * *

Pitch watched the Pole. Ellie was going to sleep again. Sadly nightmares didn't work the same on adults as they did on children. Children wouldn't sleep. Adults would be filled with doubt when they woke up. He wasn't sure if his plan was working or not. Ellie would break North's heart. That's the way it'd have to be. Pitch's original plan hadn't destroyed the guardians but this one just might work.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Easter, poor Ellie. Pitch can't help but torture her now can he? What do you think will North purpose? or is it for a party?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

I left a note on Nicks's door explaining that I'd be not coming to the Pole for several nights. I'd be stuck with my brother and his family. I would not be able to make it in case something happened or they got suspicious that I was in my room a lot or not in it at all. I could just see Olivia following me into my room just to see that I wasn't in there. Maybe she'd be committed into a mental asylum, a sister-in-law can only hope right? Tim and Benny were nice enough to drop me off at the airport. They even told me that they would pick me up when I came home. I was going to take a snowglobe, but Olivia had told me she'd reserved me some tickets so she could pick me up from the airport on her way home from work. Just what I wanted to be hounded the entire car ride home.

"Will I get eggs for Easter?" Benny asked. He's been scared since he stole the Guardians that he'd never get anything. Not completely untrue, but I doubt they'd remember much when they're busy with all the children.

"As long as you believe you will." I told him with a final ruffle of his hair. "Now don't be too mean to Tim otherwise you'll be in trouble with the big guy alright?"

"I promise."

* * *

Olivia had to die, okay not die; I wouldn't want Jamie and Sophie to be motherless, but she really needed to back off. I cannot tell you how many times she's asked about my 'love life'. I did tell her I was seeing someone she wanted ever single detail. Eventually I caved and I told her just about everything that North and I have done together. Of course I left out parts of the story like him being Santa Claus. She thought it was romantic and he sounded a bit old for me.

"I get he's a little bit older, but I really like him." I told her and by a little bit I mean about 400 years give or take.

"I'm just concerned…what if he has a life back in Russia? What if he has a family? And you're just his mistress?"

I laughed a polite laugh, but I was really close to just bust out laughing. I would not be able to stop. Olivia would look at me like I was crazy. Olivia took me to pick up Sophie from daycare. Let me tell you she was wearing a bunny costume and she was rambling on how Bunny was going to show up and how she met him once. Olivia told her that I wouldn't want to hear about her story. I said it was okay and I wanted to know about Sophie's adventure with the Easter Bunny. It was good to encourage Sophie's belief in the Guardians. I didn't want her to stop her believing.

"Mommy story time tomorrow," Sophie reminded her mother. Olivia did not look thrilled. It was more like she'd completely forgotten about it.

"Sophie…"

"Would you be disappointed if I told your class a story instead?" I asked. I stepped in to be the hero! Maybe I could be an actual superhero, that'd be cool. Ellie Bennett by day….no idea what my supername would be.

"Aunt Ellie story?"

"Yes."

I'd tell them a magical story about two children that find an elf under a Christmas tree, or maybe a story about children that meet the Easter Bunny. There were so many different stories to choose from, but so little time. One thing was for sure, this was going to be a better vacation then the last one. Now all I had to do was make sure that Olivia didn't tell my mother about being in a relationship.

"Eloise!" Thankfully that was not mom. That was Mike, who was basically a younger male version of our mother. You'd think that I'd be just like our mother, but no. He never liked the possibility of me having a boyfriend. I don't really know what it is with him, but he wants to meet Nick. When I went to surprise Jamie at his bus stop, Mike came home and Olivia told him everything.

"We're going to have a talk after dinner." Mike told me. "I want to meet this Nick person." Jamie looked up from his homework then. "Olivia told me that you and Nick have been dating since Christmas."

"It hasn't been that long." I tried to convince him otherwise. Really it was more like January something and now it was April so really it hasn't been that long. A little over three months sounds about right, but then there was the kiss. Where we dating then? Were we not? Ugh, I feel like a teenager sometimes when I'm not able to tell.

"Aunt Ellie?" Jamie asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Can you help me with my math?"

"Sure, kiddo." I sat down next to him and looked at the paper just to see that it was completely finished and nothing was wrong. "What's this really about?"

"Who's Nick?" Jamie asked.

I sighed. "You know him as Santa." I whispered the word 'Santa' in his ear.

"REAL-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't shout." I hissed. "Yes him, and before you ask. I don't know if I love him." For some reason saying 'don't' and 'love him' in the same sentence really hurt my heart. It was almost like the cramps you get in your side from running for a long time or even being tickled. I just I really really really _like_ Nick. I'm just not sure if I can love him.

"How can you not know?" Never have I heard more innocently naive words. It was easy how I'd not know right? I mean there's the immortality thing and Guardian thing. Plus, he's Santa Claus. How could I ever compete with that? Millions of children depended on him every year. How would he ever have time for me? Yet, he made my heart flutter with his smile. His laugh made me want to join in. He never lost his sense of wonder he always saw things the same way a child would.

"Dinner!" Olivia called. Oh thank the heavens! I needed to get out of this situation.

* * *

I truly was scolded by my big brother. He demanded he meet this 'Nick'. He wanted it to be through a webcam chat, in person, or something where he could see the guy. I was considering asking Tim to be Nick's stand-in. Mike and Olivia decided to take Abby for a walk. I decided it was about time for me to head to bed. That's when I heard something.

"Really? He's gonna do that Jack?"

"Do what?" I opened the door to Jamie's room and saw Jack Frost with my nephew.

"Nothing." Both boys said quickly. I eyed both of them. I felt like Jamie was up to something. He had the exact same look that Mike used to have when he and I were planning something.

"Alright. Jamie you better be asleep before your parents get back."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Woo another chapter. I must have gotten a muse for Easter. Anyway, What do ya think? Tell me in a review. Or just plain review cause I like reviews and more reviews makes more happiness. More happiness means quicker chapter releases. Quicker chapter releases means you get to know more about Ellie's adventure quicker! So it's a win-win!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N1: Sorry it took awhile, I kept changing it. **

* * *

The Pole was chaotic. There wasn't a single being not doing anything. The elves were hanging the decorations, and the yetis were redoing them. No one was as bad as North was. He'd holed himself back in his office. Phil was in there trying to reassure the man that it'd all go according to the plan.

"Vhat if it doesn't?" North said more to himself then asking Phil. The plan would finally be put into action in just two days. Phil just patted North's back comfortingly. "You are right, all vill go vell."

* * *

"I have to go to school." Jamie frowned. It was a Thursday it's not like it was Friday, which he'd have off of school.

"Jamie, it's for that snow day…" Olivia started to tell him.

"Yeah I know." Jamie's frown didn't undo itself. "I just wanted to spend time with Aunt Ellie."

"We'll spend all day Friday together alright?" I said.

"Okay!"

"Story day!" Sophie came bounding down the stairs. I didn't think someone so small could make that much noise. "Story day!" Sophie was dressed, poorly I might add, but she was young so I'd give her a break.

"What story do you want me to tell kiddo?" I asked picking her up and tickling her lightly.

"Bunny!"

"A bunny story huh?" So it was either going to be a Peter rabbit story or one that I'd have to make up on the spot. No problem I was good at telling stories…or I thought I was at least. I never got any complaints and my parents always believed I was telling the truth. So I had to be believable.

* * *

North was at the Warren. Bunny normally would welcome a visitor. Not this time. Though he'd gotten North to admit Easter was just as important as Christmas. North opened his mouth ready to say something, but Bunny interrupted him. "I have it. Don't worry I won't lose it, mate."

"I…"

"I know! Ya just want it ta be perfect!" Bunny was just as anxious as North. He was the one that had to make sure that it was all in place. Jack would be the one to lead Jamie there and then Jamie had the fate of the rest of the plan in his hands.

"Vhat if…"

"She ain't going ta say no!"

"Vhat…"

"Ah good you're here." Bunny talked to the yetis behind North. The Guardian of Wonder was shoved into a red sack and tossed through the portal to go back to the Pole. "Finally, some peace."

* * *

I sat in a chair with about 20 children surrounding me; every single one of them had paper bunny ears on their heads. Some were have asleep and one was blowing snot bubbles. I had to admit the snot bubble kid had some talent.

"Sophie, why don't you introduce your…"

"Aunt." I said to the daycare attendant. She was an older woman. I was surprised that she could keep up with all the children. Yet, she had all day. I hoped when I got to be her age I'd have just as much energy and spirit as she does.

"Aunt Ellie!" Sophie shouted. The daycare attendant clapped and the children copied her.

"Today, I'm going to tell you a story." I smiled at the children. "It's all about the Easter Bunny." That woke most of the children up. "He's not your typical Bunny…" I told them all about the real boomerang welding Easter Bunny. The children were thrilled to hear this 'super' Bunny. I'm sure I did the real Easter Bunny justice. If I didn't, well he'd just have to live with it.

Right as I finished my story an alarm started to go off. I remembered it. It was that really annoying one that was used for fire drills. "Alright hold hands and let's go." The older woman ushered the children out. She led them while I took up the rear.

"My dolly!" One little girl let go of her buddy's hand and ran back to the classroom. Thankfully another class took the rear behind ours. I took off after the little girl. "Susanna!" I scooped her up.

"You don't _ever_ come back for anything." I scolded the girl. She looked up at me and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She told me. "Never go back for anything." She repeated after me. I carried her out of the building. The attendant thanked me and the girl got scolded again. She was told her parents would hear about how she went back.

We were allowed back inside. Sophie and the children sat back on the 'learning rug'. I rolled my eyes when I learned that was the name of a rug.

"Now why do we do drills like that?"

"To stay safe!" A little boy shouted.

"What don't we do during a fire?"

"Hide." Snot bubble boy shouted.

"Go back." The little girl I 'saved' said.

I looked towards the window. I was hoping that Olivia or Mike would be here soon. They promised to get me during their lunch. So I could 'rest' from my long flight here. Like an hour on a plane staying in the same time zone really made a difference, but whatever floated their boat.

'_What a cute humming bird…wait a second!'_ My mind screamed at me. That was no humming bird. That was a baby tooth fairy. I sneaked out the door and outside. The baby tooth looked guilty. I held out my hand for her to land in if she liked. "Did North send you?" She shook her head. "Did Tooth send you on behalf of North?" The baby tooth just shrugged.

I sighed. "I'll pretend I didn't see you okay?" I told the little fairy. "But…" I took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

"She might, but I can't." Another voice joined us.

"Jack." I said looking up seeing the boy sitting on the roof above me. "Not even for two to three days?" I asked.

"I guess I could keep it that long." Jack said after looking like he was considering it for the longest time.

"Okay."

"Well?"

"Impatient much?" I said. "Maybe I won't tell you then." I started my way back into the building just to be blocked by Jack's staff.

"Please?"

I sighed here goes nothing. "I know you're all planning something…" _'Just get it out, Eloise! You can do this!'_ "If it's what I think it is. I'll…I'll won't be saying no." I went quickly into the building.

* * *

**A/N2: Well there it is. Ellie thinks she knows what they're planning. Now I'm curious if anyone's been getting the hints I've been leaving in the chapters foreshadowing Ellie's future.  
**

**I want to know what you think is going to happen! Tell me in a review or a PM. Or just review telling me you like the chapter, or just to say hi, or for any reason at all. **

**REMEMBER more reviews give me more motivation to write. **


	28. Chapter 28

It was Friday. I true to my word was going to spend the day with Jamie and several of his friends. I had no idea what there names were. I called them: hat girl, hat boy, scary girl, sport boy, and nerd. Of course their real names were Pippa, Caleb, Cupcake, Claude, and Monty, but I liked my names for them a lot better. Jamie really needs to get fewer friends with 'C' names.

There wasn't much to do in this town a few rivers, a small lake, the forest, the town of course, and the cave. I wondered if the kids had ever been to the cave. It was a cool place had a river running through it. As long as they were careful they wouldn't get hurt. I'd take them there with flashlights of course. It's also a long hike. I'd get their parents permission too of course.

"What are your plans with the kids?" Mike asked me.

"The cave."

Mike laughed. "We used to love that place. I guess Jamie can go. He's older than what we were when we went. Remember what Dad used to tell us?"

"You go in too far you'll be eaten." I replied imitating our father's voice. "We always thought there was a monster or something."

"Yeah." Mike said. For the first time I felt like Mike and I could finally go back to the way we used to be.

* * *

All the kids had a flashlight and I did too. We weren't the only one's at the cave either. There were plenty of other kids with parents and even a few teenagers. It was nice to see other people out and about.

"You know your Dad, used to be scared of the cave monster." I told Jamie as we 'explored'. There wasn't much to the cave. Mostly a giant opening with a river that was roped off in the back no one went past the rope. If they did they'd be swept away.

"Is there really a cave monster?" the nerd asked.

"No." hat girl assured him. "There is no cave monster. If there was I'm sure we'd be okay."

"Okay." Nerd said. Maybe I should call him the fearful one instead.

Suddenly loud popping and some adults screaming caught my attention. Some of the teenagers thought it'd be a bright idea to light some fireworks. Yeah like that would be a good idea. Sometimes I wonder about the next generation. I have a feeling that the whole 'YOLO' thing is going to their heads. Of course you only live once, but it doesn't say you only live once until you kill yourself.

"Look a centipede!" Sport boy shouted. His brother and him flashed their flashlights following the centipede's trail.

"SPIDER!" Nerd shouted he ran to hide behind Cupcake. Jamie and Pippa looked at some of the fossils that were in the cave. Most were of leaves and giant bugs. Mike and I used to love looking at those. We had once brought a book and tried to identify them. We weren't very successful, but we did pretty well.

The day was almost over. There wasn't much left for us to see. The kids got leaves to race in the river. I told them all to be careful. I of course was with them there wasn't much danger they could get it. At least that's what I thought.

"Tommy, that's not a…." A girl begged her boyfriend.

"It's a candle Claire!" He assured her.

"No it's not it's…"

"A candle!"

"Candle's don't have a fuse!"

That made me turn towards the couple. Whatever he was holding was not a candle. Several other adults stared to shout at the boy. They noticed the same thing I did. That kid did not posses a candle he had TNT.

"DON'T!" Nearly everyone screamed as the kid lit the candle with a lighter. It was followed by "RUN!" when we saw that the fuse was short. I quickly ushered my kids towards the entrance. We all were running I was staying behind them.

"My hat!" Hat girl shouted. I knew that it was from her father. He'd given it to her before he deployed. She turned to get it.

"I got it." I ran towards it not really thinking. She continued running for the entrance. As soon as I picked it up. It happened. The explosion. The walls shook and then the ceiling started to collapse. Sadly this was not an Indiana Jones movie. The cave started to collapse closer to the entrance. I ran towards the back of the cave. I couldn't out run the rocks. All I remember is a splash and not being able to breathe.

* * *

"Aunt Ellie!" Jamie shouted. His voice was lost a bit a few others had not made it out. Most of the adults ran back towards the entrance and started to grab chunks of the cave. They'd try and dig out anyone that may still be stuck.

It was horrible. Tommy the kid that had the TNT was the most in shock. He muttered to Claire all about the candle. Tommy was in denial about it. There was no doubt he had been that clueless to what he'd actually done.

Jamie started to cry and his friends looked on in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Jamie." Pippa said. "If my hat…"

"It's not your fault." Jamie said. "It's no one's fault."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me. It's not quite over yet. I know it's slightly unbelievable thing to happen, but...I couldn't think of much else. So here it is. Again don't kill me. **

**REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

"NO! NO! NO!" Cupid shouted at the Moon. "You just had to do that didn't you!" Cupid shook his fist. "AND WHO HAS TO TELL THE POOR MAN!" The Moon dimmed. "THAT'S RIGHT! _I _HAVE TO TELL NORTH! THIS IS GOING TO BREAK HIS HEART!"

* * *

Cupid paid the visit to the Pole. He was dressed in black. He was regretting telling North the news. Ellie was still around but not alive. The Moon didn't even know where she was. As soon as the yetis saw the guardian of love they started to be concerned. Some ran away and some looked ready for the worse news in the world.

"North." Cupid said. The other man had been in his office. Working on something. "We need to talk."

"I busy go."

"It's about Ellie." That got the white haired guardians attention. He turned and looked at Cupid. "Ellie was in an accident…she's well…she's dead." North didn't say anything. Cupid knew it was going to be this way. "She was with her nephew in a cave. There was a cave-in and a little girl dropped her hat." Cupid wasn't going to name names because he knew that would get that girl Pippa on the naughty list forever. "It was from the girl's father is deployed and…"

"Vhy?"

"I don't know the answer to that." Cupid said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jamie watched Pippa and her mother. Pippa felt responsible. Jamie overheard Pippa's mother confessing that to his. He didn't understand why. It wasn't Pippa's fault. Aunt Ellie had gone back because she wanted Pippa to be safe. That's what mattered. Aunt Ellie would do it again in a heartbeat. Just like she'd done before. When Sophie's classmate ran back. Aunt Ellie would always put the needs of a child before her own.

"Dad," Jamie spoke to his father. Mike had been the most shocked about his sister. Olivia took it well, and Sophie well she just didn't completely understand. "You don't blame yourself do you?"

"Why would I?" Mike asked trying to hide tears that were threatening to come out of his eyes.

Jamie shrugged. "I know we'll see Aunt Ellie again. I know we will." Jamie just replied. "All we got to do is believe."

* * *

"Blah," I spat sand out of my mouth. "Where am I?" I looked around.

It was nighttime the moon was shining brightly. I found that weird. I could have sworn the moon was not supposed to be full or that big. There were some houses on the beach. I walked toward them. I had to call home.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" I shouted as soon as I saw my reflection in the door. My hair was white pure white so white I can't even describe it. It looked like my hair was glowing! "What happened!" That's when I heard it a voice. "Who's there?" I looked around. "The moon's talking?" I looked up at the giant glowing orb. "What do you mean I'm dead? I'm right here!" this voice was crazy. "What about Nick?" Now I was worried. "He thinks I'm dead!" Now I was angry at the voice that belonged to the moon! "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

That's when it was all brought back to me. I'd died in the explosion. Now I'm guessing I was a Guardian or at least something like a guardian. I didn't know who I was anymore. I certainly wasn't Eloise Bennett. I wasn't the girl that had a job, no children, saved the real Guardians. I was this pure white haired; I looked at my reflection again. "Am I fatter?" I turned to the side and inspected my stomach. "Oh come on!" I was indeed a bit chubbier. "Really? Nick didn't change this much! This quick!"

I was frustrated! I wanted to at least look like myself. The hair I could deal with, but now would I become old? Would I not be able to have a child ever? I leaned myself against the house, pulled my knees to my chest, and cried.

* * *

The Pole was different. The elves' bells only played the sad they'd invented when Sandy had gone. The yetis' production of toys was slowing down. The Pole was behind schedule and it was getting worse every day. It did not help that North was the one upset. All the other Guardians tried to help keep the Pole going. Bunny wouldn't admit it, but if Christmas didn't happen in a few months then…children really would stop believing. None of them were sure that they could get children believing again if that were to happen.

They'd tried to get North to talk. He wouldn't say much. He wouldn't say anything but 'why'. The others knew the feeling of loss, but they'd never known it to this extent. North was grieving so much that the Pole seemed to have a black haze of gloom all around it. Man on the Moon wasn't even trying to talk to them. Though they'd tried. Sandy had been looking and following the moon constantly.

* * *

I wiped my snot off on my sleeve. The sun was rising; I wasn't sure how long I'd been crying. I knew now that I'd have to find away to the Pole. I mean its not like I could fly. At least I was pretty sure I couldn't fly. I don't see why I could. Bunny had his tunnels. That's it Easter! Did it already pass?

I had to find a newspaper. There had to be one somewhere. It would tell me the date and hopefully what city I was in. Hopefully I would be somewhere near some type of Guardian. If not I'd be screwed. I had to find my way to Nick. There had to be some way to the Pole. Even if I had to hike the entire way there I would.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Ellie is not dead! But how is she going to get to North? What will she do? REVIEW. **


	30. Chapter 30

"I…am…out…of…. shape…" I huffed. I had tried to run after a baby tooth. Tried so hard, but I couldn't fly. Do you have any idea how hard it is to follow one of those things! I swear they can teleport. I found a newspaper and found out that I'd missed Easter by 3 days! Can you believe it I've been dead for 5 days. I have my ugly white hair. Life just sucks. "Maybe I should just give up." I sighed lying down and looking up at the night sky.

"Should've told him I loved him…" I was talking to myself. I was in the middle of the woods.

"Told who?" A child's voice rang though I jumped up. Scared no one had seen me since I died. I went to a daycare for goodness sake! Apparently no one believes in whatever I am.

"Whoa." My hand went to cover my heart. I wonder if I'm really older or if my hair just changed color. Could I get a heart attack? "You scared me."

"Sorry." The kid was hiding in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ellie." I told him. "You're Austin aren't you." His name just popped into my head.

Austin was a nice boy always did his homework, all he wanted was a little brother or sister. Last year he'd gotten a bike for Christmas it wasn't exactly the color he wanted, but he loved it anyway. This Christmas since a little brother or sister isn't really something Santa can give him he'd like a pair of binoculars or a baseball or a puppy. I had no idea where this information was coming from.

"How did you know that?" He backed up away from me.

"I don't know." I said. "I won't hurt you. I know you're a good kid. I just need to go home."

"Where's home?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me!"

"Austin!" A man's voice shouted. "Who are you talkin' to?" An older version of the boy came into view.

"I'm talking to her!" Austin pointed right at me. "She won't tell me where she's going." Austin's father, I assumed, looked right past me. He smiled a bit and I guess he thought I was an imaginary friend of some sort.

"What's 'er name, son?"

"Ellie!" Austin said glaring at me.

"Alright." The father spoke. "Ellie, would ya so kindly tell my boy where yous goin'?"

"The North Pole." I played along.

"She's going to the North Pole, dad." Austin said. "She's going to see Santa!" He quickly got excited. "She's going to meet all the elves and everything! Can she stay with us?" Austin asked. His father nodded, before I knew it I was being dragged into a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Austin, I'll stay for awhile, but I need to get to the Pole."

"Okay."

* * *

Austin believed in Nick he idolized the man. The sad thing was Austin didn't believe in anyone else. "What about the Easter Bunny?" I asked him. "Doesn't he leave you any eggs to find?"

"No."

"Don't you get money from the Tooth Fairy?"

"I'll loose my teeth!" This sent Austin into a small panic. "MOMMY!" He ran out of the room and into the backyard where his mother was hanging up laundry.

"What is it?" She was a lovely woman. If I was still alive I'd be jealous of her good looks. I still am a little bit though I'm dead; her hair color reminded me of my own. I have Nick though…that's if he recognizes me. I haven't aged yet, just my hair and I swear I've gotten fatter, or should I say plump.

"Ellie told me my teeth are gonna fall out!" He cried.

"They will sweetie, but you'll get new teeth. The Tooth Fairy will come and give you money for your old teeth."

"Really?"

"Yes, was that what you were worried about?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Go play." She gave him a quick hug and sent him on his way. "Be good for Ellie!"

Austin ran off into the woods and I followed. We ended up at a small stream very small it was lucky to cover my toes if I stepped in it.

"Don't you get good dreams from the Sandman?" I asked as Austin poked around in the mud with a stick. I had no idea what he was looking for.

"I don't remember my dreams."

"Are they happy ones?" I prodded. Austin shrugged and I sighed. "What about Jack Frost?"

"He makes everything cold. I don't like him." Austin said. "I don't want him to exist."

"That's mean, you shouldn't say things like that. You'll end up on the naughty list." I scolded him. He looked at me like I just told him the worse thing in the world.

"I can't be on the naughty list! Please don't tell Santa! Please?!" Austin begged me. "I'll be good. I'll eat all my carrots tonight! I'll go to bed on time! And…and…I'll even…um…I'll wash my hands before dinner!"

"Alright kiddo, I won't tell the big guy." I told him.

I watched Austin play in the mud with his stick. I wondered if I'd ever have a kid like him. One so full of life he reminded me a bit of Nick. How he looked at everything new. Like being told the Tooth Fairy would indeed leave him money. Would he believe if I told him? I wondered.

"Believe what?" Austin asked. I guess I said it aloud.

"Would you believe in the Sandman? Or the Easter Bunny?"

"Why would I?"

"I've met them you know."

"You have?" His eyes went wide. The wonder he held reminded me so much of Nick I gave a small smile. I gave him a nod. "Tell me about them….please?" He added practically begging.

* * *

Austin had hung onto my every word. When his mother had called him to dinner he had told his parents all about the Guardians. He told them everything I'd said. I didn't know that he was such a good listener.

"Bath time." His mother said. I'd have to raid the fridge after the parents went to bed tonight. I was starting to get hungry.

"Ellie didn't eat." Austin said. Maybe the kid could read minds? That wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen. The weirdest so far was watching well…I don't want to talk about it right now.

"I'll leave her a plate while you take a bath." His mother said. "Now go!" Austin hurried down towards the bathroom. His father muttered something I didn't hear and then left the house. The mother true to her word left me a plate and walked off to help her son.

I had no idea what I ate, but I can tell you it was delicious.

* * *

**A/N: Another Chapter! I'm almost done with Finals then I'll have more free time unless work steals it, but that'll only be 30-40 hours a week so I'll still have time (hopefully).  
**

**Tell me what do you think of Austin?**

**Do you know any of Ellie's powers *hint******hint***?

**Do you think she'll get more powers? **

**Do you know what she IS the Guardian of? **


	31. Chapter 31

Austin slept in his bed. I'd slept in an old rocking chair in his room. The sun was rising, Austin's father, I learned his name is James, was leaving for work. His mother Vanessa was seeing off her husband. I thought it was sweet. A little time for just the two of them…well I was there, but they couldn't see me so I assumed I didn't count. I headed towards the bathroom. I'd take a shower, but I think that'd scare Vanessa. I settled for washing my face instead. I turned on the water and quickly washed my face.

I looked into the mirror above the sink. I ran my hand through my hair. I missed my brown locks. I remembered when I used to compare it to the color of wooden furniture around the house as a kid. Now all I had to compare it to was snow. Very freshly fallen snow. That's the only color I could think matched the color of my hair. Then there were my eyes. They were still a green color, but I swear they looked brighter now. Maybe it was just because of my new hair color. I think it may have been just me, but I think that my cheeks were rosier. I know for sure I was plumper. I would certainly attempt to get back into shape, if it was possible. Then there was the whole issue of my clothing. It was ripped and torn. I looked like I traded clothes with a zombie.

"Ellie?" Austin called. "Ellie!" He shouted, I heard little footsteps echoing through the house. "Ellie!"

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Ellie's gone."

"She wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. Why don't we check the house?" Vanessa asked her son.

I stayed with Austin's family for a week. Then I had to break the poor boy's heart. I really didn't want to, but I had to get to the Pole. There were no if ands or buts about it. I had to get to Nick. If he was feeling the same amount of heartbreak that I was then…I couldn't think about that.

"Austin, I have to go." I told him while we were playing not far from his mother.

"No! You can't go Ellie! You have to stay! You're my friend!" He told me. "You can't leave me! I'll never see you again!" He ran into my arms and held me tightly.

"How about we make a deal?" I asked. "You can write me as many letters as you want. You have to address them to the North Pole so I get them."

"But I won't see you!" Austin cried. He was right I didn't know if I'd ever see the little boy again.

"Christmas Eve."

"What?"

"Every Christmas Eve, I'll come visit you." I told him. "Then when you go to bed. I'll go with Santa back to the North Pole. I'll come every year until you stop believing."

"I won't ever stop, Ellie!" Austin told me. "Never ever."

* * *

Leaving Austin was hard; walking for what felt like forever was even harder. I ran into several towns since I left Austin's home. I'd been checking the date every chance I got. It was now sometime in late June or at least that's what the newspaper's said.

I was exhausted, hungry, fatigued, and I just wanted to give up. Yet I knew that I couldn't there was120 million children needed at least one present from Santa. The present count was only at 98 million that was way to far down for this time of year. 22 million presents still needed to be made and those did not include the last minute presents that kids actually ask for.

Where did that come from? Last I knew I didn't know anything about what Nick did, especially not the logistics. 120 million kids? Where did that even come from? How did I know that twins were born? Where was all this information come from?

The sound of a plane caught my attention. It was a bigger plane. Maybe I could get on a plane to Russia! Or at least somewhere in Europe! That would help my getting to the Pole so much easier.

* * *

The Pole was not the same. North had not moved from his office. Yetis were not creating toys as quickly in fact production was going down. The quality of toys was starting to suffer greatly as well. The elves were testing the toys and getting hurt from them. The presents would be unsuitable for any child to play with.

Cupid wasn't happy about the Pole either because of North's heartbreak he couldn't transform. He was stuck looking like a chubby baby. The Moon wasn't telling Cupid anything. Cupid was trying his hardest to find a single lead to where Ellie could be. Cupid was staying at the Pole hoping that a yeti or elf could give him some hint about Ellie's love for North.

None of them every heard Ellie say the words. That made it harder. Cupid also couldn't mention Ellie's name aloud. Who knew that yetis were such emotional beings?

* * *

I smell. I apparently smell so mad that people that don't believe in whatever I am can smell me. Which I have to say is quite strange. Several of the people would sniff the air and believe it was a really foul smell. I was glad I couldn't smell myself. I'd have to find a shower when we land.

Right I didn't tell you where I'm going. I'm going to Germany. Never been there now I'll be there I hopefully will be able to find my way to Russian. It couldn't be that hard right? They had to be close enough together. Maybe I'd find one of the baby teeth their and they could tell North I need to see him. That is if they can even see me.

"Someone has to be able to see me right?" I looked out the window and stared at the moon. I hated that moon but was thankful it kept me alive all the same.

* * *

**A/N: Well will Ellie walk across Germany to get to Russia? Will someone get to her first? **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
**

**REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

I missed my connecting flight. I can understand why I missed it because of my stealing clothes. Before you accuse me of going on the Naughty list. I wasn't really stealing. I was walking to the other terminal and I happened upon a room that said 'lost luggage'. So I decided that Nick wouldn't want to see me in rags. I did find a perfect fit of jeans and a green t-shirt. I hoped whomever I stole them from wouldn't miss them.

Now I did feel a bit guilty. I would have left money in the suitcases, but apparently I no longer have my wallet. I wonder what happened to the think. Especially my license, it took me several years to finally get that picture right. Do you have any idea how long it takes you to finally look perfect?

That's enough of that rant. I've been thinking a lot lately. It's necessary because of course I am alone. I can't talk to another adult. All I'm left to is talking to myself, but that can easily be done in my head. Come to think of it I haven't spoken a word since I left Austin.

You know what was really weird? I had seen dozens of children so far. Each one I knew if they believed or not, their name, if they were on the naughty or nice list, and what they've done to be on either list. It was a weird experience that was for sure. Some of them would give me second glances, but others would just continue on with their parents. I liked kids don't get me wrong, but it was weird to be stared at.

It wasn't as weird as to what it felt like when an adult when through you. That was a feeling of how do I explain this…you know the feeling when you're foots asleep that tingly feeling? Well that's what it feels like but it goes away so quickly your shocked at it. Of course you can see the non-believer's arm through you or leg or whatever it is. That is even creepier.

I started to walk through the airport trying to find a flight that would take me into Russia. That would be so much nicer then traveling through Germany. Not that I would mind. I always wanted to travel the world. I was just hoping I would be alive when I did so.

"Mommy, my tooth is loose!" My eyes snapped to the little girl. I'd get that tooth. That tooth would get me to Nick and all would be better. "Will the Tooth Fairy come visit me?"

"That's nice sweetie." The mother said. Then I realized that they were not speaking English. If I could understand all languages in the world, maybe being dead wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Austin, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked her son. He wasn't really one for coloring usually he'd be outside playing.

"Writing a letter to Ellie." Austin replied still scribbling.

"Honey, you don't know how to write."

Austin paused. He looked at his paper and back up at his mother. Austin realized his scribbles looked nothing like his parents did. "Can you write it for me?"

Vanessa laughed. "Of course I can. We'll even send her a picture you draw alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

North sat looking at the envelope. Could it be? There was a letter addressed to Ellie sitting on his desk. He wanted more than anything to open it up. There had to be a date on it right? He would know if she were alive or not. If she were alive then he'd have to find her.

"Vhere are you?"

"Where's who?" Jack sat in North's workshop's window. Jack was the next on the 'North watch' list. They didn't want North to do something serious. The news of Ellie's death had hit them all hard, but the other Guardians knew it had hit North the hardest.

"Ellie."

"What's that?" Jack gestured to the envelope in North would get away from it for a second he'd take it. The older man had his swords at his sides so Jack was not going to try for it now.

"Letter."

"A Christmas list this early?" Jack asked.

"No, for Ellie."

"A letter for Ellie? Let me see!" Jack reached for it, but it was pulled farther away from him. "It couldn't have been that long ago North! We have to read it!"

"I…"

"North, look, I died, but was saved maybe she has been too."

North slowly ripped open the envelope. First a drawing of a little boy and what looked to be a white haired woman fell out. In nice handwriting it said, 'Me & Ellie'. "Not her." North said.

"What?" Jack stole the envelope, letter, and drawing. "Maybe her hair changed color?" Jack questioned aloud.

_Dear Ellie, _

_Mommy's writing this letter for me. I really hope you get it. Did you make it to the North Pole already? Are you having hot chocolate with Santa? You didn't tell him what I did right? I miss you a lot, but you said you'd come visit on Christmas Eve. You'll be coming right? _

_Austin_

"She…she's alive." North said just above a whisper. "SHE'S ALIVE!" North shouted and let out a jolly laugh of relief.

"Calm down their big guy. We don't know where she is." Jack reminded him.

"To the sleigh!"

* * *

"Where are you!?" I shouted in frustration. This family was nearly impossible to follow! All they did was weave in and out of crowds I couldn't always keep up! This was not fun! I couldn't even do sight seeing! I followed the direction in which I thought the two went. Then I found a ton of mothers and daughters. I couldn't believe it. "What was this a convention?"

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Next chapter is up. North knows Ellie's alive, but will he find her first or will someone else find her? **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

It took me hours to find the girl and mother I was looking for. Thankfully, they seemed to be working at a booth. I needed that tooth to fall out. I didn't know what I was going to do, but that tooth was going to be mine.

I know I sound like a weird stalker/psycho, but wouldn't you? I mean Nick thinks I'm dead. Yet here I am alive-ish and don't have any idea what to do. I can't communicate with most of the grown world or any of it that I know of yet. My contacts are children and most of them believe in Santa not Santa's wife. Come to think of it there are hardly any Christmas movies with Santa having a wife who has a main role in the movie. Yeah, there's that one with that guy from Home Improvement, but other than that.

* * *

"You're tellin' me that the shelia's alive?" Bunny said.

"Yes!" North said. Jack had gone off to do his own searching. The white haired boy had said he'd start searching Asia after he told Tooth what was going. After all Ellie could be anywhere as far as they knew. The yetis were on high alert searching Russia for the woman. Especially, since that's where Austin implied she was headed. Ellie was heading to the Pole. There was no doubt about that.

"Where is she then?"

"Ahh…that we don't know." North replied.

"Do we know where she's headed?"

"To the Pole."

"Then why are ya here? This is Australia, mate. It's nowhere near the Pole." North didn't have an answer. "I'll help ya search." Bunny thumped his foot against the ground opening a tunnel and he was gone.

* * *

I watched that girl like a hawk. Every little thing she ate wiggled the tooth, or anything about the tooth I watched. I felt like Tooth. I'd seen what she has done to Jack she is obsessed with his teeth. She didn't really like mine last time I saw her and scolded me on not taking care of them more. Of course I started too mostly because I'm pretty sure a baby tooth was at my window every night when I brushed and once again every morning. It was either that or my imagination. I wasn't going to chance that it wasn't actually a baby tooth.

"Hello," The girl I'd been watching came up to me.

"Hi." I was unsure how to talk to the girl. After all I'd spent all day following the girl. Then I'd been watching her like a stalker. "How are you?"

"I'm gonna lose a tooth!" The girl told me. Showing how it wiggled with pride.

"Is that so? That's great." I told her. Suddenly she climbed into my lap. "Umm….."

"Does this work the same as in movies?" The girl asked.

"What?" I was confused as to what the girl meant by that. What would work the same as in movies?

"You know! The whole I tell you want I want for Christmas thing!" The girl told me as if I should have known that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So…."

"Ask away. You do have to be good to get the presents you know." I informed her. She smiled innocently at me like she was hiding some things.

"Am I on the Nice list?"

"Maybe." Yes, she was on the Nice list, but I wasn't going to tell her that. If I did she might do some things to get her off the Nice list.

* * *

The little girl, named Paige, decided to take me home with her. She said that I needed to see her puppy and get to know what her puppy would also want for Christmas. I should be able to communicate with animals according to Paige. If I'm able to communicate with animals, maybe I could finally get the reindeer to stop hating me so much. Though I don't think they hate me, maybe it's just that they can smell my fear, after all some of the larger ones are slightly bigger than a yeti.

"This is our house!" Paige showed me around. "This is my room, and this is Hanzel." She held up a stuffed puppy to my face. Okay I should have seen this coming. After all I figured she was too young to be responsible for an animal, but I've seen kids taking care of pets before so it was all iffy.

"Hello, there Hanzel." I said petting the stuffed animal on its head.

* * *

North had not lost hope in finding Ellie yet. He had all the Guardian's looking for her. Even elves promised not to cause trouble while looking for the brunette.

* * *

It was a nice night. I sat on Paige's home's roof. The moon was bright in the sky. I could hear its voice talking to me, but I chose not to listen. What other news was it going to give me anyway? Was it going to tell me how long it would be until I saw Nick again? Would it tell me why it chose me? Why I was the one to die? Would it tell me why my powers were really nothing that useful?

My powers were nice don't get me wrong. I could speak and understand every language, I knew every child that believed in Nick, I knew their names, and I knew who believed or not, but I didn't have a lot too. I didn't have a cool fighting skill like Bunny or Nick. Nor could I fly like Sandy, Tooth, and Jack. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I certainly wasn't the girl that went on Easter vacation. That Ellie had died.

All that was left was this Ellie. The one that wasn't even sure if the man she loved would recognize her. She was so different. Her clothing wasn't exactly her style, but she had no choice given the circumstances. My head hurt, but not as much as my heart. I really wished I could see Nick right now. I could almost hear the sleigh bells.

* * *

**A/N: Are the sleight bells real? That is the question to answer. Yes this is a cliff hanger. If you can give me 10 reviews I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow. This is a challenge choose to accept and be rewarded. **


	34. Chapter 34

It turned into night, but North was not giving up his search. Ellie was out there trying to get to him. "Man in moon," North looked up at the Guardian in the sky. "Vhere is she?" North had a feeling that his friend Manny knew where she was. Manny would stay silent when it was important for North and the other Guardians to do something on their own. North was not happy. He wanted no needed Ellie. North had become so used to her being around him that he couldn't imagine life without her.

North knew he never said the three important words, but neither had Ellie. Though he knew that she loved him and he was sure that she knew he loved her. It was just a matter of them saying it aloud. He was nervous about telling her. That is why he hoped he was going to have the courage once her proposed. He never got the chance to because she went missing. He'd had it all planned out and then this happened.

"Vhy?" North muttered to himself. Ellie was a sweet, kind, beautiful, lovely, polite, strong, woman. She had faith in him all the time. When he panicked because they were a day behind schedule she calmed him down. Now they were weeks behind schedule. He couldn't think of a single way for them to catch up. There was just so much stress he was starting to believe that Christmas might not come for every child this year.

* * *

"Whoever is doing that cut it out!" I shouted. The sleigh bells would not stop I swear! They slowly got louder as well. It was highly annoying. It was the same jingle, jingle, jingle, and then it would stop for one second and continue on again. I was ready to kill whoever had those bells. I hoped whoever had those stupid bells could hear me. If not I was gonna steal them. Make them think the bells were magical disappearing bells or something.

"Ellie? Who are you talking to?" Paige asked out her window. "Why are you on the roof?"

"I'm talking to myself and no reason really. It's a nice night."

"Its cold." Paige informed me. I didn't think it was that cold out; then again I'd also stayed at the Pole. I didn't think the Pole even had a summer or a season close to that.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine."

"It's bedtime." Paige told me.

"I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Okay."

I hoped that Paige fell asleep before I would come down. I really didn't feel like sleeping there was too much on my mind. I hated when there was too much on my mind. It took me forever to fall asleep. There had to be something that I could do to clear my head. I couldn't count sheep that never worked. I didn't meditate or listen to music that never helped me. I needed to sleep well for the well for however long I'd been dead/alive/dead/alive.

That was one of the things keeping me up. I was dead, but I was alive, but dead at the same time, but alive. It was annoying me that I couldn't figure out what I was. I was dead to grown-ups, but alive to children. I was alive to other Guardians (I think), but I was dead to non-believers. I did not appear, as the same woman so was just that woman dead? Or was that woman alive in me? I was a new Ellie, but I was the same old Ellie. This is what made my head hurt.

What made my heart hurt were fun memories:

_Flashback parade!_

_Gary growled._

_"What do you mean why do I have feeling for Nick?" I asked. "He's the sweetest guy in the world, he's funny, nice, and just look at him! He's great all around! He's not bad on the eyes either!" I told Gary. Gary gave me a disbelieving look. "He's a great kisser too." I put my hands over my mouth. Great. Now everyone in the Pole was going to know I enjoyed the kiss. Probably more then I should have, but it was that good. Karl and the other elves started to make kissing noises. "If any of you tell Nicholas no cookies for a week." That made them all shut up._

_! ! _

_The inner teen girl in me once again was freaking out. She was bad enough when she made me kiss him in the ring, but now? Oh was she freaking out. I couldn't keep the screaming my mind was doing from stopping. He was kissing me? Though he'd won the match. I realized that's why Jack had interrogated me. North had sent him to figure out what I thought of him. Now that he knew I wasn't sure if things were going to change between the two of us or not._

_I certainly hope something would change. The kiss broke, "you're a good kisser." I couldn't help but tell him. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut better._

_! !_

_Marcus's eyes widened and he shooed me away with his hand. I glared at him and kept going on my way. Bells, music, and secrets just what a girl wants to do every night. "Vhat is it?" Nick's voice made me hide behind the nearest yeti workstation. "Now?" This was my chance. Nick left his workshop's door open and left with the yeti. I quickly made my way into it. His usually ice sculptures were moved off to the side. So he wasn't designing new toys. Nick's desk was full of drawings. Hundreds of drawings, I have to say he was better at sculpting then drawing._

_"What are these for?" I went through the drawings. Some were of dresses, bells, rings, and even places. "What would he need…"_

_"Useless! Plans for Ellie! That ve should be doing! Not useless…." Nick's Russian accent came closer. I had to get out of here. Sadly there was only one door. I'd have to go out a window if I didn't want to be noticed. I went to the window._

_"This is going to be so cold." I saw Nick's boot and quickly fell towards the ground full of snow. "SO COLD!" I shouted. I was stuck in an impression of my own body hitting the snow. It was almost like I was in a cartoon instead of the real world, but then I was in love with Santa Claus so it was like I did live in a cartoon._

_I got out of my snow impression quickly. Russian snow was colder then and other snow I swear. The closest place for me to get warm would be with the reindeer stalls. I knew there was a nice fireplace in there for yetis and Nick when they needed it. I'd have get there quickly and warm up. If I got frostbit or something from this I was not going to be happy._

_End Flashbacks_

Of course there was my 1st date with Nick. There were a lot more memories then just those.

"Why do you need to get yourself into these situations, Eloise?" I said to myself. "WHAT IS WITH THOSE BELLS!" I shouted again. They were really starting to get on my last nerve. The noise just kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't stand it anymore. "WILL YOU!" I turned in the direction I heard the bells coming from. There in the sky was something. It was flying close to the rooftops and kind of slowly. "Nick? NICK!" I shouted as loudly as I could. It had to be him it just had to be.

* * *

**A/N: well you all won the challenge there were 15 reviews when I posted this chapter. So Congratulations to all of you. Now if you really want to surprise me and finally get to the end of my cliffhangers you need to review once again. I will challenge you to give me a ton of messages. I want my email inbox to be full when I'm done with work. **

**You have 5 hours to give me a ton of reviews, PMs count too. If I get more then I've ever received I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I get done with work. So you get 2 chapters in one day!**

**REVIEW you have 5 hours. **


	35. Chapter 35

The flying object was getting closer. I could finally make out the shape it was indeed that of reindeer pulling the sleigh. I knew I had to keep shouting. "NICK!" I shouted. I hoped he'd hear me. I prayed that this wasn't going to be like one of those stranded people movies where they see the helicopter or boat and they cannot get its attention no matter how hard they scream or shout. "NICK!" I wanted to jump up and down, but this was a roof not a flat surface. I couldn't do that safely and falling off of the roof would not help my case any. I settled for waving my arms like a crazy person. This was a time I was glad that no adult could really see me.

The adults would think I'm crazy. Then I'd be sent to a mental institution and I wouldn't need that. I wouldn't want to be sent to an institution unless it was one where I could get away with everything. That would be awesome.

"Ellie!" I heard Nick's voice shout. It was music to my ears. I felt like I'd just won the lottery. I waved my arms faster if that was possible. I really wanted to jump, but I really didn't want to fall off this roof with North watching. That would be embarrassing.

"NICK!" I shouted again. Before I knew it the sleigh was right in front of me. There was no more beautiful sight in the world. Nick looked at me in disbelief. "I know I'm different, but…" I was picked up and hugged tightly. I hugged back though my arms could barely move. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." Nick said. "Vhere have you been?" His tone was serious. I couldn't give him a serious answer because half the time I didn't know where I had been.

"Let's see there was a beach, a few cities, I got lost in the woods for awhile, I met a little boy found an airport flew to Germany, and here I am." I told him. I was set down and I looked at him. "What happened to you?" I asked my voice not able to hide my shock. North was thinner and looked like he hadn't slept in forever. His blue eyes looked like they hadn't sparkled in forever. His clothing was wrinkled and dirty. Nick just looked so different. I couldn't describe it well. It made my heart ach to see him like that. "I love you." I blurted out.

* * *

North hugged Ellie he never wanted to let go again. Her hair was no longer the brown he'd fallen in love with, it was a snowy white and he'd learn to love it. It was a part of her. Ellie was perfect no matter what was on the outside.

"Vhere have you been?" He asked.

"Let's see there was a beach, a few cities, I got lost in the woods for awhile, I met a little boy found an airport flew to Germany, and here I am." Ellie told him. North didn't expect anything less. "What happened to you?" She asked. North remembered he probably didn't look the best. It'd been a long time since he changed clothes, slept, and been happy. "I love you." She told him suddenly. North didn't know what to say. She'd never said those words to him before.

"I love you too." North said.

* * *

I was overjoyed at Nick saying the words back to me. I couldn't help but kiss him. "Can we go home?" I asked after I broke the kiss. "To the Pole?" He got a globe out of his pocket and threw it in front of the sleigh. "Can I drive?" I asked quickly maybe he'd let me. Nick shook his head and directed the reindeer into the portal. He never lets me drive.

I don't remember much of our welcoming home. I was exhausted. I felt at peace for the first time in what felt like years. I was home I was happy and nothing could ruin this feeling for me. I was able to crawl into bed after being hugged by every elf and yeti. I think I was hugged twice by a few but I wasn't sure. A few, like Karl, wouldn't let go. I had to have a yeti pry Karl off just to have him replaced by Joel. My goodness I never thought I'd be missed that much.

My bed felt like a cloud. A beautiful cloud filled with the softest cotton, feathers, and whatever else feels so soft. For once my head was clear my heart had nothing but love and happiness in it. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong. I couldn't help but fall asleep immediately. I didn't have any nightmares; I didn't have any dreams either. I had a peaceful sleep filled with nothing but blackness.

* * *

Ellie was home back at the Pole to stay. Nick went to sleep not long after Ellie did, but the yetis and elves stayed awake. They had to plan. There had to be a welcoming party for the newest member of the Pole. Then there was the whole issue of the engagement that was supposed to happen. Now how was North going to propose to Ellie and what were they going to do for the wedding?

Of course they could just changed the congratulation banners to ones that said welcome back. That was going to be easy. What was going to be hard would be figuring out a new proposal plan. North had it all planned out last time and the yetis knew that he'd need a new plan. Ellie deserved better then just a plain old asking.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think you'd do it. I have to say I did not have that much faith in you all. Some of you reading this at work or at school. I salute you. I love all your comments I love writing this story for you all. I have to say if I would have known challenges would motivate you all to review I might have done this a long time ago.  
**

**Congratulations to all of you that reviewed. For all the 1st timers, I loved to hear your thoughts. To all my veteran reviews its great to know you still love Ellie and North. **


	36. Chapter 36

I didn't know what the Pole was up too. It was either they are planning something or they are making sure that I'd never leave again. I had an escort everywhere or at least an elf following me. Gary would never really let me out of his sight so I spent most of my time in the kitchen. Everyone was working double time and toys were being made quickly. The quota was almost on track to what it was supposed to be since I was 'found'.

Did I mention I don't get to do much either? It is not bad to have an escort, but it is pretty bad when I can't do anything. Gary will not let me help him make cookies. I cannot go watch the yetis and Nick train. Heck I can barely go to the bathroom on my own. I had to kick Luke my yeti guard out. Do they not understand that I am not going anywhere if I can help it?

Most of my days are spent reading in the kitchen. That was on of the tasks I was allowed to do. Though I'm pretty sure if I told them about my paper cut I got a day ago book reading would be taken away from me too. The only books I got to read were on the history of the yetis and elves. Mostly written by Nick. Some of the books looked like the yetis had written them once they learned to write. The books were in Russian. So that may be why they let me read them. I believe they think I do not understand.

This makes me go to my fear of them planning something. I keep hearing snippets of conversations. Mostly from Nick to a yeti or to an elf and he was always speaking another language. I did not always know what the language was. That was for sure, but I did know I understood it.

Gary had also started to bake more cakes and have me try them. I haven't found one I loved yet, but most of them were pretty good. The elves eat whatever I do not finish which normally was after a forkful they'd have the cake devoured.

"Another day in the life of me." I muttered to myself while getting out of bed. I wandered over to my bookshelf that I'd gotten since I started to read all the time. Today I didn't feel like going into the kitchen. I wanted to curl up somewhere and just read. Maybe by the fireplace would be nice. Then I could watch the globe spin and see all the little lights of the believers. Watch as some go out because some become too old and watch as some children start to believe.

I walked out of my room to find Luke there waiting. I sighed inwardly. I get that Nick wants to keep me safe, but do I always need a yeti bodyguard. 90% of the population cannot see me. This is ridiculous I do not need a yeti following me in my own home. Plus what happened last time! I saved them they didn't save me! Nick just found me this time. I was getting to the Pole on my own it was taking longer then I wanted, but I had been making my way there.

Today maybe I'd sneak away. Explore the Pole on my own. There are a lot of areas I had yet to see. The biggest problem would be trying to hide, as they'd be on high alert. Unless….

Easy…too easy. I got away. Using nothing but my brain and a little trickery. I'd talked to Joyce. She is the most reasonable yeti. She agreed that Nick was suffocating me and it'd be perfectly reasonable for me to be left alone. So she shooed Luke off, who is apparently her cousin. Joyce even gave me a place to go and boy was I surprised when I got there.

It was the female section of the Pole. It wasn't as girlie as I thought it'd be. There was wrapping paper, ribbons, and fabric everywhere but that was reasonable. Each yeti had their own workstation there were some sewing machines the old fashion looking ones. There were sweets like cookies and small cakes arranged on tired platters. Did I mention this place looked awesome? They even had their own lounge area like North did. There was a fireplace really comfy looking couches and chairs, but they didn't have a painting of Nick with the yetis like the men's side did. They had nothing but brick.

The women yeti and elves were much more organized then the men. Of course the female elves were almost just as useless as the males, but that must be a species thing. The female elves or elvettes as I really want to call them, wore white hats with red or blue sleeves and pants, their belt was an evergreen tree color and surprisingly the white hats were not dirty at all. If an elvette wore and elves clothing then I'd have no idea that it was in fact female.

Now the female yetis are a different story. I thought maybe Joyce was the exception or she trimmed her beard thing, but apparently not. All the women had more of a white patch around the nose and mouth versus the long mustache thing that the men had. The women were also slightly shorter, I think hard to tell when I'm shorter then they are. Most of the coloring was the same browns, blacks, grays, and slightly blondish coloring. I think there may have been one with red hair/fur.

The women were dressing dolls and wrapping gifts. Apparently the men had no clue how to make presents look pretty. That included Nick. He, apparently before the female yetis got there, was a horrible wrapper and wouldn't care what he wrapped presents with. The female yetis, I can't think of a good nickname for them like elvettes yettiettes sounds stupid, just stormed in when they found out about it and took over the wrapping operation and the gifts for little girls.

"This place is amazing." I told Joyce. I spent the entire day with the females of the Pole. Let me tell you apparently Karl and Joel were both 'hot items' as Megan and Robin would put it. I had several elvettes ask me about how I got them to cling to me and how they could get 'in' with the two of them. I had no clue what to tell them so I said I'd put in a good word.

Then there was a teen girl yeti much like Jingle, but she had a major crush on the yeti boy. Let me tell you all she talked about was Jingle, Jingle, Jingle. Her name was Bells. Which you can laugh, I had to not laugh when I found out. I didn't want to hurt Bells feelings according to Joyce teen yetis are much like teen humans with fragile feelings.

"What's this room?" I asked Bells decided to give me a 'tour' of the women's side. So far all she's done is walk and talk about Jingle. "It looks like Nick's workshop?" I said as I opened the door. It did look like Nick's workshop but it was empty aside from an elaborately carved wooden desk with a nameplate on it. I walked into the room I wanted to read the nameplate. "Mrs. St. North." Then it hit me. This would be the room for Nick's wife. It would be her own little office to create in.

But why was there a nameplate had Nick planned to have a wife before me? How long ago had he planned it? Or was this just a room built by the yetis just to be careful? There were so many questions running through my head now.

I had to calm down. It was normal to question what happened before you. Of course Nick probably had a girlfriend or something before me. I mean he is over 400 years old. He couldn't possibly have just lived with the yetis' right? So many questions….I just knew I wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is one of the longer chapters. This is encase you were wondering about the female yetis/elves just like I was. I made them their own little section because I couldn't see male yetis dressing up little dolls.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

I was right that I wouldn't sleep well. The lack of sleeping was because of all my worries. I wondered if Nick had a woman before me. A silly worry really, but I couldn't help it. Was she prettier then me? Did he love her more? Did he do the same things he did with me? Was he recreating his life with her with me? What was her hair color? How did they meet? Was she a guardian? Would I meet her some day? Did I want to meet her? Why'd they break up? What color were her eyes? Was she skinner then me? Was she nicer? Did she have a better personality? What's her name? Did she love Nick as much as I do? Did she call him Nick like I do? Did she like the yetis? Did she like the elves? What was her role at the Pole? When did they meet? Was she going to randomly show up at the Pole? Where is she now? Did he do _that_ with her?

Through out the night the questions kept repeating themselves in my head. It was starting to drive me crazy. Even at breakfast with the female yetis, they had chocolate pancakes and the pancakes were delicious, the questions wouldn't leave my mind. It made me spend the entire day in a haze.

I went to the old library and took out more books. It was the only place I would not be asked about my dazed look. Though many were in my room, the historical ones had to stay 'public'. This time I was shocked at what I found. What I thought was going to be another history book on the Pole, which it was, but it had more details about Nick's life at the Pole. I was right Nick once upon a time had another girl. One that, according to whoever wrote the book thought that the couple would surely get married.

That shocked me. Nick loved another so much that he could possibly have married the women. I had to find more about the woman. The book gave me a title. She was the 'Ice Queen'. I would be in this library for days searching for every little detail about this 'Ice Queen'.

Let me tell you how much I felt like Batman. After one week of searching I knew everything about this 'Ice Queen'. She was a beautiful woman almost like a goddess. Ice Queen was an elemental with icing powers much like Jack's. I'd found a picture of her she had ice blue hair, pale white skin, coal black eyes, and a perfect body. I couldn't imagine why her and Nick ever called it off, until I found the reason.

She was in love with someone else. The Ice Queen loved someone named Oldman Winter. I couldn't find a picture of him, but I had an idea of his powers from his name. I was relieved to find out that the Ice Queen would not be a threat to Nick's and my relationship. Yet I couldn't help but feel second best to this woman. After all she looked like a goddess and I was just a normal human girl. It didn't help the fact that she'd known Nick when he was that hot young thing as in his painting.

It eased my mind quite a bit. I didn't have a significant threat out there that would steal my man. Since about 97% of adults cannot see Nick anyway I felt pretty good about never losing him. Then there was the whole issue of I haven't seen him in a week because I've been researching forever. That wasn't that big of an issue or I hoped it wouldn't be. Maybe he has been too busy for me. Come to think of it before I went on my search for the Ice Queen I hardly saw him. It was almost exactly like before I died.

Does that mean he still plans to propose to me? I hope he knows that I don't care how he does it. I mean it doesn't have to be fancy. The ring doesn't have to be fancy either. I mean back when I was alive; guys spent thousands of dollars on a ring. That money could have been used for a down payment on a dream house or a new car or paying off loans. I never got the concept of paying so much. Just get her a nice ring that won't turn her finger green and everything will be okay.

* * *

North was training with the yetis again. It was part of his plan. He wanted Ellie to see him at his best. North had someone ease drop on Ellie gossiping with the females of the Pole. Ellie had mentioned that she loved that younger version portrait of him. Gary confirmed the rumor by saying Ellie had talked about North's younger self to him as well.

North wanted to get fit like his younger self. He wanted Ellie to be proud of him. Maybe if he changed then she'd accept his proposal without any hesitation. He loved her even though she had some minor physical changes. She was still his Ellie. Just thinking about her was making him want to continue on. North knew he had to do this for her he just had to.

* * *

When I walked into my room and I knew that someone had been in it. The rug was moved, my closet was open, and there was a note on my bed. I fixed my rug first before I thought someone went in my room again. Secondly I went to the closet. In the closet was a dress a pretty dress it was a deep blue color it reminded me of something Miss America would wear. Finally I went and read the note on my bed:Put on the blue dress and I'll come get you at 6. –Nick

That was surprising. We were going on our first date since I died or did he have news for me? Surely he didn't get me that dress for me to be kicked out? No it had to be our first date after I died. Just had to be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's hard to write at work. You can write all you want, but all of it is jibberish it took me awhile to reform it into a chapter. **

**As always review and tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

Jamie's life had changed since his Aunt's death. Mike had taken more time to be with him and Sophie, but Olivia wasn't happy. She didn't like that Mike would now encourage his children's imagination and make believe things. Olivia couldn't believe he'd changed so much since Eloise died. Yes, it had been a traumatic event. A lot of townspeople were sorry that Eloise had died that day, but it didn't change the fact she was dead. Eloise wouldn't be there to encourage the childish behavior any longer. The children would be able to grow up correctly. Mike was changing that. He had become just like his sister. Olivia didn't like it; she'd spent years conditioning him into the man she married.

Olivia had known Mike and Ellie ever since they were children. Mike and Ellie were close they never let anyone get between the two of them. Somehow eventually Olivia had wiggled her way between the two. She'd go on to win Mike's heart and making Ellie disappear from his life.

* * *

"I can do this I can do this!" I chanted to myself. The dress was slightly small, but I knew if I could suck it in just a little bit more I'd be able to zip it up. "Come on…come on…I can do this." I kept one hand on the zipper and the other on the material around it trying to make it as close as possible. I would get in this dress even if it killed me. It took several minutes, but I was in. I looked at myself in the mirror something was missing I just didn't know what it was.

* * *

"There over there!" Tooth directed the elves and her fairies. This night would go perfectly. It wasn't every night that a Guardian would propose. Everyone was here trying to help.

Though Bunny was getting ready to kill Jack.

"Vhat if she says no?"

"We've been over this, mate." Bunny said inwardly groaning.

"It is a possibility." Jack reminded the other two. "I mean Ellie was independent. What if she doesn't want to stay at the Pole forever?"

"Ya ain't helping Jack." Bunny told him ready to strike the newest Guardian. "We all know she's crazy about ya. She's gonna say yes."

"That's true. I don't know many that have died and tried to get to the Pole." Jack said.

* * *

"COME ON!" I shouted at the damn necklace clasp. Yes, I'd gotten the dress on. My goodness it looked beautiful. Of course it looked amazing on me with it's deep blue but I needed a necklace. Though I'm not one for jewelry much I found my jewelry box and found a little silver star necklace. I felt would look good with the dress. Of course the one necklace just had to have the stupidest clasp in the world. Even trying to put it in the mirror with the clasp in front wasn't working well. "UGH!"

A soft knock came at my door and it opened. "Ellie?"

"Tooth?" I turned and looked just in case what was in the mirror was wrong. "What?"

"Oh you look so pretty! And you're teeth! You've been brushing and flossing!" Tooth shoved her hands in my mouth. I should have expected this.

"oooth." I pried her hands out of my mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping."

"Helping with what?"

"The preparations silly tonight's the night that…" She covered her mouth. "I said too much!"

"Could you…." Tooth fled from the room before I could finish.

"Really?" I looked up talking to the 'big guy'. "Can't I get any luck today?"

* * *

Tooth left for a tooth emergency. Jack and Bunny were leaving as well. Sandy never even came since they never listen to him anyway. Then there was just North, the yetis, and the elves. The elf band was in position for tonight's music. The yetis were ready to keep the elves in check.

North stood outside Ellie's door. He wore some red version of a tux. North put his hand up to knock but then put it back down. The thought of her saying 'no' ran through his head again. Then there was the perfect moment to propose. He planned to do it on the dance floor, but maybe doing it at the dinner table would be more acceptable.

* * *

"Finally!" I gave a sigh. The necklace was on, my dress was smoothed out, my hair was perfect, and make up was done. I have to say I felt prettier then I did on my prom night. Of course a lot can go wrong at a prom in a small town.

Knock…Knock…Knock. One last quick glance in the mirror and a quick smooth down in my dress and I hurried with dignity towards the door. When I opened it Nick looked great. He had on a red tux that looked more like it was from the 70s but that was okay. He appeared skinnier. His beard looked trimmed and his hair was combed. "Hi." I said, my voice barely above a whisper in shock.

"Ellie, you look amazing."

I blushed, yep so much better then prom. "Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself." He offered his arm to me and we were off.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness this chapter took me forever to write. Of course the cliffhanger is a given. I'll try and make this a short suspense. Hopefully I don't redo the next chapter as much as I did this one. **


	39. Chapter 39

We had dinner, which was surprisingly not as much dessert as I thought it would be, and then we danced. I didn't know that the elves could really play decent music. It was strange, but wonderful at the same time. Though I stepped on Nick's feet plenty of times. I am not a good dancer. He said that it didn't hurt so much when I stepped on his feet, but I could see the wincing in his face. I felt bad about it, but he insisted the only way I'd get better if we kept dancing.

I eventually did improve slightly. That's when I started to notice something else. Yetis and elves were slowly starting to form a circle around Nick and I. Then looking up at Nick I could tell something was on his mind. It was almost as if everyone was starting to make him nervous, but why would he be nervous? I mean it was just everyone at the Pole, we see them all on a daily basis.

I was given a small-unexpected twirl away from Nick. The music stopped at the moment I was farthest away. Nick's hand still held mine as he got down on one knee. At first I thought all the dancing had been too much for him until he pulled something out of his pocket.

I barely heard the words with how quite everything was, or maybe it was just my ears turning off due to shock. I was sure that I'd never get married. I thought I'd live out my days like Great Aunt Margie, with nothing but a really creepy collection of cats to eat my body after I died.

"Vill you marry me?" Nick said his hand still held mine. It was almost as if I tired to run away I'd be instantly pulled back. Though with as close as all the yetis and elves were getting I think it'd be impossible to run anyway.

"Yes," was all I could blurt out. I never expected for me to be one of those girls that cry, but here I was with tears in my eyes. I was crying like a little baby. If I'd been anywhere public I probably would have run. I wasn't in public though, I was at home, the Pole had become my home and I'd been the happiest I'd been since I was a kid.

* * *

I will tell you the engagement was great, planning a wedding with 54 yetis and 23 elves input was not. I'd met Bernice who was making my dress. The only thing I got to pick out was the color. Even then I was mostly persuaded by everyone to choose the 'right' color. I believe that the yetis and elves had had too much time to plan Nick's wedding.

Did I forget to tell you they (as in everyone that wasn't Nick or I) wanted the wedding as soon as possible? They'd actually forbidden the two of us in different parts of the Pole. I also was always being followed. Mostly by Rachel, the hair stylist yeti, she kept trying to find a style with my hair that'd look perfect. Then there was bodyguard thing. Nick insisted I'd be guarded. Thankfully it was just Jingle. He was easy to get rid of all I had to do was walk by his favorite female yeti and poof he was gone.

Nick had also decided I wasn't allowed in the 'Mrs. St. North' office. It was going to be a surprise for me. In turn I decided to ban him from the kitchen because Gary and I would both be making the wedding cake and that would be a surprise. Nick didn't even get to know the flavor of the cake.

Today Gary and I were just planning the cake. No one was allowed in the kitchen. Absolutely no one besides the two of us, Gary had already thrown out 4 elves and 3 yetis trying to sneak a peak. Let me tell you Gary would be a great guard if he didn't make even better cookies.

A knock on the door and I knew it was for me. I hadn't forgotten about Austin and he and I have been sending letters back and forth for a while. Though his parents can' t actually see my letters. I used to draw until I found out that Austin now knew how to read simple words. So I try and keep my vocabulary down which isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. I usually give my letter to an elf and if they can understand it then I'm sure Austin would be able to.

Right now Austin and I have been talking about babies. Not long after I left Austin's mother and father told him about his mother being pregnant, and that his little sibling would be there sometime around Christmas. I knew it was next to impossible to have 100% accuracy on a pregnancy. Austin was hoping that the baby would be born after Christmas that why he wouldn't have to share any presents.

I'd also mentioned that I was getting married to Santa. I mean everyone at the Pole knew. I didn't have any friends I could really talk to anymore. I had to have someone being excited for me.

_Ellie, _

_Mommy saysed all brindes needs something old, something new, something barrelled, and something blue. So I founded something blue for you._

_Austin_

I looked in the envelope and there was a blue feather. It looked like he'd taken it from a feathery boa or something like that. It's the thought about giving me something blue that counts. I will be glad to have something from Austin at my wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Woo another chapter. Sadly soon Ellie's tale will come to an end. REVIEW  
**


	40. Chapter 40

I wish I didn't sleep like the dead. That is a huge problem with me. If I'm tired enough I'll sleep through just about anything and apparently today I was sleeping through my fittings. Not a real lost really. It is just kinds of scary that you can be manhandled by a bunch of yetis and not even realize it, but Gary and I had been nearly all night deciding on the cake. So I guess I can start making excuses.

I wondered a bit if North missed me. It couldn't be as bad as when I was dead right? That'd been torture. He had to seek some comfort that he knew exactly where I was right?

* * *

North was kicked out of the Pole last night. Apparently he was always at the wedding ceremony location and he defiantly was not supposed to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. North was not a happy camper. Though Jack insisted there was something called a Bachelor party that they were supposed to have. North decided not to have one, but instead spent all his time pacing the Warren.

"Will ya stop!?" Bunny yelled. "The shelia ain't gonna run on ya."

"Ellie's present isn't finished!" North tried to tell him. "I missed something!"

"No ya didn't." Bunny tried to assure the other Guardian. After all when North first arrived here all North did was tell Bunny all about this perfect room he'd made for Ellie. Down to even the smallest detail there was no way that North hadn't finished the room. He'd spent hours making sure the entire room was something Ellie would like. Ellie even ended up having a small spot in North's office. In case she ever wanted to work with him.

"But…"

"No." Bunny shut down the comment before North could finish. Bunny knew that North would go on and on about all the things in Ellie's office.

* * *

"There's a wedding planner Yeti?" I muttered to myself as I was forced into a chair Rachel was going to do my hair again. Apparently Chelsea and Lori were also into the whole 'let's make the human look pretty'. Chelsea stole my shoes and started soaking my feet for a pedicure and did the same for my hands. Lori was a bit of a make up artist and started doing my face.

Ah right, Margaret the wedding planner yeti. I didn't know she existed until I was woken up after my fitting. She informed me that all the plans for the wedding were going according to plan all I had to do was make sure I showed up. Margaret also handed my schedule until the wedding. As I read it I notice there wasn't a lot of fun for me. She really planned out this wedding down to the very last detail. I'd looked down to see that the wedding was actually less than 24 hours away. This just would not do. She had the time I would say 'I do' and everything. It wasn't fair. What if I wanted a ceremony to last longer what about the song that I'd walk down the aisle to. What about the reception? Nick's and my first song? I was sure that we didn't even have one, but why would the yetis get to chose and not the two of us.

I wouldn't even get to have a bachlorette party or a bridal shower. Yes everything was already provided at the Pole basically. I was looking forward to having friends give me embarrassing presents. After all I knew that Robin and Megan probably would have got me embarrassing things.

I didn't even get to tell Jamie. Sophie wouldn't be able to be my flower girl. I'm sure she would have enjoyed it. Then of course there was Jamie being the ring bearer and my father walking me down the aisle. My entire family thought I was dead. The realization finally hit me. My family thought I was dead. There was no way for me to correct them. Maybe Jamie could see me and maybe Sophie but everyone else wouldn't see me. If Mike or Olivia thought they were talking about me they'd might think the kids were crazy.

There goes my mind again. Starting to think a lot again. It stinks I hate thinking a lot. All I need to do is calm down. I should really just relax and start to enjoy the pampering that the yetis are giving me. I'm just getting my hair and nails done while being forced to listen to a yeti go over my schedule for the wedding again. Apparently she forgot the small detail where we would take thousands of pictures to cherish for the rest of our lives.

"What do you mean we should redecorate the entire Pole?" I practically shouted. "It's perfectly fine the way it is! There are no improvements that need to be made! Yes their may be a few changes here and there in the future, but I don't want a complete make over!"

Margaret tried to argue with me. "No. No. No. No. No." I was not going to let her take over the Pole and decorate it 'my' way. "This place is fine. And if you dare try and take control in changing it like you took control with my wedding I swear to all the possible higher beings out there I will hurt you. AM I CLEAR?"

Margaret nodded and backed off looking slightly afraid. Good she should be afraid of me. Just because I was getting married to Nick and going to be the first woman of the Pole did not mean I was going to change everything. I love this place exactly like it is. Including the dusty rafters that I'm eventually going to clean some day…eventually.

* * *

**A/N: again sorry it took so long. Work is killing me with my whole one day off deal, which can be up to 13 days apart. Hopefully, I'll be able to not have to work 13 days straight, but it can happen. I'll try and update every day that I have a day off. So expect an update once a week can't say when during the week, but once a week. **


	41. Chapter 41

I was rudely woken up at 6 am. Apparently I forgot to read that part of the schedule of the day of my wedding. I had to be up at 6 to being the preparations of getting married. I didn't honestly have any idea what I'd have to do. I mean the 'I do' part of the wedding wasn't to happen until noon so I thought I was allowed to sleep 'til at least 8. But no I was handed over to the female yetis early in the morning. Thankfully they were not redoing my nails.

I was actually shoved in a really soft chair to find that I was being given a bridal shower. At first I couldn't think of a single thing that Nick and I would need. The Pole I'm pretty sure had everything. That was until I opened my first present. Once I got the box open I was shocked. How did they get such a thing? It was a see through lace nightie in red of course. After that I was scared to open most of the other boxes since I noticed they all had the same size and shape.

Thankfully not all were lingerie. Some were nice coats, mittens, hats, boots, etc. One was a pair towels with out names on them. Someyeti even made two cute little dolls of Nick and I they were so life like it was almost scary. All the presents took until 9 to open. I was actually so distracted that I didn't notice that my hair was being done at all. The yetis even let me get into my gown by myself. They helped me zip it and get it all ready.

It was not pure white like my hair; it was off white almost a cream. They'd made it an A-line gown with lace top. The bottom looked like satin. I'm not really sure I'm not so great with fashion. I have to say though I felt like a queen in this gown. The lace pattern looked like thousands of little snowflakes. As I admired myself in my dress the yetis left.

"You look so pretty!" Tooth came into my room. "I love it!" She fluttered around me admiring it with all of her little mini minions. I'd feel little pulls of the fabric all around.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you nervous?" Tooth asked.

"A bit." I admitted. I hoped that I wouldn't fall or trip. I wanted my family here, but I knew they couldn't be. Mike would be laughing at my pathetic concerns. Dad would be here to walk me down the aisle. "I wish my family was here." I muttered more to myself.

* * *

Sandy looked to be the only happy to be dressed up. North was pacing. Bunny was fussing with his tie and wondering why he had to wear the stupid thing. Jack was highly unhappy he actually had to wear a tux. It didn't help that Jack was forced into the tux by the yetis.

Sandy's tux of course was made of yellow sand. North's was a red color much like the rest of his wardrobe. Jack's was blue to and looked like something out of the 70s. Bunny wasn't really in a tux. He just had cuff links and tie much like many of the yetis. The female yetis mostly fussing over North when he let them.

* * *

There I was standing at two French doors waiting until they opened for me to slowly start my walk down the aisle. I was handed an assortment of red flowers only one I knew that they were roses. The rest I had no clue on what they were.

"Just breathe, Ellie. In and out. It's no big deal you're just getting married. Just going to be stuck with one man for the rest of your life. Only thousands of mythical creatures are going to watch you." I said to myself. "No big deal." The music for the bridesmaid walk started to die down. "How long exactly is this aisle?"

The music for me started. I heard a collective sound of everyone standing up. The door started to open I took one more deep breath. When they were fully open I started my slow walk down the aisle.

The place was amazing the yetis really worked hard to fix this place up. It was part of the workshop at the very bottom of the globe. They decorated it completely with ribbon being draped down from the ceiling in a light blue color. There were blue flower petals littering the aisle. Nick was there standing at the end. His smile made all my nerves go away. I was scared that maybe the doors would open and no one would be there. It would be like some cruel dream or something.

I finally made it the very end. Nick held his hand out and I took it. He helped me up the small stage that they'd built so everyone would see us. Then the ceremony started.

* * *

**A/N: There we go another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW and tell what you think.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

I was nervous. Nick held my hands and I could only really hear my heartbeat in my ears. I couldn't hear most of the ceremony being preformed by the yeti. I swear yetis had as many career choices as an average human. I tried to focus on the words. My yeti isn't exactly perfect you know. I wish it was, but normally I can piece together certain words to for a sentence. Even if I'm talking about something completely unrelated to what they asked me they never corrected me so I'm assuming I'm pretty good at guessing.

Nick was repeating something. It snapped me out of my thoughts. Hopefully there was a video of this for me to remember this day. I'm becoming more immersed in my thoughts then I probably should be, but who can blame me I don't understand most of what the yeti is saying.

"I do." As soon as I heard the words being said I snapped out of my thoughts. Was I supposed to reply here? Or was I supposed to say it too. The yeti turned towards me and I assumed I was supposed to repeat after him.

Oh was I nervous. I couldn't screw this up. I had to say it and I had to do it. This was the beginning of the rest of my life right? I couldn't mess this up. I couldn't imagine that divorce would be possible. I wouldn't want to divorce Nick after all. I mean most problems can be worked out. Its not like in the future he'll cheat on me right? Most of the world can't see him and those that can will know he's married to me nonetheless.

"I do." I said no realizing that I'd already talked my way through the rest of the vows. My fate was sealed; I was now a married woman. I was Mrs. Eloise St. North. I would live at the North Pole. I would miss my husband as he traveled the world every December 24th to deliver presents to millions of children.

"Agooba ta moobadi" The yeti performing the ceremony said. It translates to 'you may kiss the bride' or something along those lines. I know that because not long after those words were said Nick gave me one of the best kisses the two of us have shared.

* * *

After thousands of pictures or at least I think it was thousands maybe it was just so many that after awhile all I could see were dots every time I blinked. Which I'm sure you've experienced. Nick guided me to the reception. Which is great cause if I had to walk there myself I probably would have ended up in a far different location.

I have to say the reception venue was surprising. There was a huge dance floor I wouldn't be surprised if there was hundreds of yetis and elves on there later. From what I've come to understand they are quite good dancers. When the occasion calls for it of course. There was a giant cake in the corner. Not completely made by me. I'm assuming Gary knew more of how many 'guests' there would be compared to me. I loved the little figures of Nick and me on top of the cake. I mean there are genetic ones that you can buy at a store, but we sort of can't because of well…not being seen and all. We looked exactly like the little figures. Down to the very last detail of my dress. If I find out that Gary knew what my dress looked like before I did I'm gonna kill him.

"Vhat are you thinking?" Nick, my husband, said to me.

"How amazing it'll be to be here every day for the rest of my life." I said. That was one of the many things that were on my mind. The next few weeks would be an adjustment for sure. I've only ever slept with my own mother in the same bed as me on vacation and our last vacation was when I was 14! How the heck am I supposed to sleep next to someone else? Ugh, so many issues. I sighed inwardly. I'll hold my concerns for another time for now I'll just enjoy the party.

* * *

If I hear Jack tap his cup for Nick and I to kiss one more time I'm going to castrate that kid. I mean every 3 minutes?! While I'm trying to eat and be all happy? I mean I couldn't even keep a conversation going. I couldn't even talk to Joy about plans to make sure there are little medical kits at different points of the Pole. Nick was to busy talking with Bunny about which is more important Christmas or Easter. Not that I really cared about the argument.

I looked over and saw Jack picking up his spoon. Oh no, he is not making me do it again, kissing is fun and all but after awhile it gets to be a little too much. Before I knew what I was doing I picked up a little glass pebble thing from our table centerpiece and threw it. It hit its mark. No I didn't throw it at Jack's head. I threw it at his hand hoping for it to drop the spoon and then nothing would happen. Jack glared in my direction. I smiled sweetly and innocently.

Once the yetis and elves finished meals some would wander onto the dance floor and start going with the music. I'm pretty sure I saw someone doing the robot out there. I wouldn't be surprised if that was Tooth. A few of the elves seemed to make a dancing totem pole type thing. It was actually quite entertaining to see them strike different poses during the songs.

Suddenly a bright white light was shined in my face and the music started to change into a slower paced song. When my eyes adjusted I saw Nick's hand being held out towards me.

"Shall ve dance?" I placed my hand in his as I nodded.

It was our first dance. I recognized the tune, but I had no idea what the song was. Not that I was really paying any attention to the song. I had my newly wedded husband holding me close as we swayed across the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter yay! A little peak at the reception. Leave a review and tell me were you think their Honeymoon should be. You may choose the right destination or maybe you can persuade me into choosing your destination. You'll find out if you REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

I did not know that Bunny had moves. I thought he was more of the 'I don't dance' type but I was dead wrong. He was more nimble and light on his feet then everyone. Bunny even knew break-dancing, which apparently Jack challenged him to a dance off, very entertaining to watch by the way. Several elves and yetis knew it too. It made me wonder how cut off the Guardians really were from the outside world. I know Nick had told me how the Guardians really hadn't had time for children anymore, but maybe that's changed since Pitch tried to immerse the world into darkness.

"Come! Come! Come!" Tooth and her baby teeth surrounded me and took me off to another room. "Time to change!"

"Uh….why?" I asked confused. I was in my wedding dress. I'm pretty sure there is no reason at all to change. Its not like Nick and I can go on a honeymoon is it? Does he even know what a honeymoon is? I'm pretty sure they didn't exist back when he was a kid. After all that was what 400 plus years ago right? I'm pretty sure back then they just stole the bride and took her to his bed.

"Honeymoon!" Tooth said. "North's taking you to…" The door opened and a few of the female yetis walked in. Interrupting Tooth. "Oops. I almost messed up the surprise!" The yetis advanced on me.

"I can get out by myself." I said. I think they ignored me because before I knew it I was being forced out of the dress and into a new outfit. It was warmer then my wedding dress. I assumed wherever we were going we were going to take the sleigh. I hoped that Nick would let me drive that thing. I really really really wanted to! I mean what's the worst that could happen if I drove the sleigh?

We could crash into the ground, a plane, or mountain, but other then that we were alone up there. I'm pretty sure I could miss all those things. The reindeer liked me or at least I liked to believe that they liked me. I'm sure one or two of them are out to get me, since every time I visit them I trip or almost get hit by a falling object.

"How can we leave the pole?" I asked. "They need us!" I really didn't mind if Nick or I didn't honeymoon. I mean what could outdo the North Pole? We got toys flying around every hour of every day. There's always something going on. You can always have a cookie fresh out of the oven. The elves were like little children running around. Of course you had to try and keep the elves away from electrical outlets and silverware because they never seem to learn that lesson, but other then that…they're really good. Okay that's a lie the elves are little devil children that have to be watched constantly because they can destroy anything and everything if you leave them unsupervised. They other day I caught five of them using superglue. Thankfully, I got to them before they decided to glue a yeti's workstation. If that happened I'm sure we'd have a furless or is it hairless yeti on our hands. I'm not sure if anyone would want to see that walking around the Pole.

"Ellie?" I hadn't notice that I'd been led out back to the reception. Nick was looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out where we're going." I said with a smile. I haven't told him what the elves almost did to the yeti, but I should. He doesn't need to worry about all the little stuff anymore that's what I'm for. I'll handle the elves since Karl and Joel are like the lead examples; I have no idea how, of how the elves should act.

"It is a surprise."

"That's what Tooth said." I then noticed that Nick had changed into his usual winter fur coat and hat. There was something different about that outfit. I think Nick had lost some weight. That's impressive seeing he eats about a hundred cookies per day. Though he has increased his exercising with the yetis. Which is great but also really annoying since Joyce has become more and more unbearable.

Nick grabbed my hand and a tunnel with yetis, elves, and other Guardians formed. There was a nice straight path that led all the way to the door, which I'm sure the sleigh was waiting outside probably with more yetis and elves too. We started to walk down the aisle made for us. I was expecting to be pelted with rice or something as annoying but it thankfully was silver confetti. It was very shiny and different. I remember Olivia's and Mike's wedding it was bubbles. Lots and lots of bubbles until Olivia got a bubble to the eye then it all went down hill from there.

When we neared came closer to the sleigh I just had to ask, "Can I drive?" Nick shook his head and helped me into the sleigh like a gentleman. One of these days I will drive this sleigh. Even if I have to tie Nick up to do it I would drive this sleigh. I wasn't going to wait hundreds of years either. I would be driving this sleigh by the end of the year mark my words! "Then where are we going?" Maybe I could get one thing out of him today.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Another day off another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

The flight was fun. Though I tried and tried and tried to get Nick to let me drive. There had almost been an argument, but that of course Nick somehow dismissed it quickly. I wanted to know where we were going. He wasn't using a snow globe and I stayed cuddled into his side. Not that I minded too much, but it was getting warmer. So wherever we were going I'm sure it was far from the Pole. Maybe that way so we would no be interrupted. Which would be amazing.

"Ve're almost there." Nick told me. I looked over the edge of the sleigh. All I could see was water, water, and a tiny speck in the distance. I'm assuming we were going to go to an island. Which would be great. Though I had no idea why an island. Wouldn't it be easier for us to go somewhere else?

Though we really couldn't have a honeymoon on the mainland because children would recognize Santa. I'd probably be left alone more then he would. I could imagine Nick going out around Christmas time. Children would swarm him.

"Wow. What is this place?" I looked around. The island wasn't as barren as I thought it would be. There were several small cottages like places on the beach. They looked perfect and pristine like any type of weather had never touched them.

"It is Vacation Island."

"Vacation Island?"

"I found it many years ago vhen I ran out of snow globes on my vay back to the Pole. I send over vorked yetis and elves here. Sometimes other Guardians come to enjoy some time avay from their busy lives." Nick told me.

I didn't really see how some of the Guardians are overly busy. I know a few like Bunny may need a bit of relaxation time after Easter, but I couldn't see them coming here for a really long while. I had no clue how long our honeymoon would last. When we landed on the island I must say I didn't realize how warm this coat must really be. The wind created by the sleigh must have helped keep me cool.

"This place is beautiful."

Before I could even tour the beach cottage we had to take care of the reindeer. Surprisingly, their barn thing seemed to be almost air-conditioned. Which was entirely strange in it's own because it was really warm out, but maybe the reindeer made their own cold. It would make sense otherwise delivering presents in warm climates on Christmas would be killer.

* * *

Let's just say our wedding night went well. When I woke in the morning, I found out that Nick was a horrible cook. He attempted to make me breakfast in bed, which is sweet, but being woken up and smelling smoke is not a pleasant surprise.

"Nick, what did you do?"

"Breakfast?" He held out a plate that I'm not even sure it was food. Most of it looked like a ton of ashes. Lots and lost of ash. I thought food ending up like that was only possible in movies.

"How about I make breakfast and you go check on the reindeer?" I asked. Trying not to make it seem so bad. You know I don't really want to hurt his feelings and I also didn't want to even attempt to eat any of that disgusting looking burnt food. I guess I need to make sure I don't sleep past Nick ever when we're not at the Pole. I suppose the yetis always cooked for him after they met.

Nick thankfully did not try and defend his food. I think he realized that an elf probably wouldn't even eat it. I know my culinary skills were not as good as I wished they'd be, but I could make due. I had yet to starve out of years upon years of living by myself. Though it's always possible that I became accustomed to my own taste. I didn't have any complaints from Karl, but elves will eat just about anything and everything.

"Pancakes, I can make those right?" I did thankfully make them and none were burnt. They tasted all right to me. When Nick came in he sat down and started eating. I didn't hear a single complaint from him either so I'm assuming that my food was at least eatable.

* * *

I get this is my honeymoon and all, but I'm bored! There is nothing to do! Besides being with my new husband. I didn't have any girls to talk to. Nick had some idea for a toy after breakfast and surprisingly, okay not really, Nick had a workshop here too. I wasn't going to put a damper on his creativity, but what was I supposed to do! This place did not have a library like the Pole did.

Though the Pole didn't have a beach so maybe that was the trade off. I'm sure most of the yetis and the elves didn't read. I'd never seen any of the Guardians read. So my only option was to be on the beach really. I didn't mind the sand or the water. It's just that swimming got old quickly and the sand of course got hot quickly. So I ended up near the edge of the water creating sand castles.

Which of course had shells as windows and sticks with a leaf as a flagpole. Don't forget all about the moat. A castle is not complete without a moat. I even tried to keep it so that water would actually fill up the moat. I then started on a village. What's a castle without its subjects? This had to be the most I've used my own creativity in awhile.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you like their little honeymoon. I wonder if anything will happen now that their married. *hint hint nudge nudge*. Send me a review to see if you know what's going to happen next.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Our honeymoon lasted two weeks. I had made a lot of sandcastles before we'd left. I even made a mini replica of the North Pole. Nick had spent a lot of time in his workshop. It seemed as if the vacation made his creativity flow. Not that I minded. It was nice to have a vacation away from someone always wanting your attention. Nick and I did spend meals together, we went for several walks on the beach, and even had a picnic at a waterfall.

On the way home I still wasn't allowed to drive. I swear that one of these days I'll be the one to drive that sleigh. I'm not going to do anything to Nick to make that dream come true…. at least not yet. I'm sure I could last a few centuries before it comes to that.

I mostly sat in my office all day counseling elf problems. There were a lot of problems apparently when we left. Elf fights were very common. I got to the bottom of it though. Apparently Nick's cookie delivery system had been interrupted. The elves look forward to their turn to deliver his cookies. Since we were gone for 14 days…. 42 elves didn't get their turn thankfully, after talking to all the elves that didn't get a turn, I would be getting the cookies they were supposed to deliver to Nick the last two weeks. It reminded me that I needed to talk to Gary about Nick's cookie consumption. Three times a day was a bit too much for a plate of cookies. Maybe I could just reduce the number of cookies they put onto the plate. That might work.

As I was thinking about Nick's cookie consumption my cookies came. There were only three, but there looked like their had been more. I figured the elves would eat a cookie or two on their way. I'm assuming some of the yetis may have grabbed some as the plate went by. Not that I minded. Yes, I'd love eating cookies, but too many would make me fat. I liked being the skinniest being at the Pole.

* * *

I thought when all the elves had their turn delivering cookies it'd be okay. I'd lose a little weight and maybe even get some work done uninterrupted. Yeah I only asked for cookies once a day, but sometimes I got an empty plate. Which somehow didn't count as getting cookies. So it really lasted two months until I'd finally been done with my cookie delivery.

I think the last batch that I'd gotten yesterday wasn't a good one. I hadn't felt good all day. I've been thinking about going to Joyce, but since the elf Christmas tree incident last week she's been in a mood.

Nick and I have been getting along great in our married life. Yes I didn't see him a lot, but we went on 'dates' every week. Usually it was just a really nice dinner or we'd snuggle up next to the fireplace and just talk. Though after hearing the same news for a while you start to fall asleep. Like tonight was our date night and I was tired. Overly tired. I'd taken a nap twice today. It was another reason I wanted to see Joyce. I'm pretty sure I was not supposed to be this tired.

A knock at the door reminded me what the time was. "Come in!" I called and Nick opened the door. "I'm almost ready." I smiled at him. I got up and walked around my desk. Nick offered his arm and we were off.

* * *

I woke up in our bed. Apparently, I had fallen asleep during out little talking session. I didn't mean to. Last I knew we were talking about something interesting too. Not for the life of me could I remember what the subject we were talking about was. Nick was still sleeping when I woke. I had to wiggle my way out from under his arm. It wasn't really surprising that he had his arm around me. Nearly every night I woke up during out honeymoon did he have his arm around me; what was really surprising was that he let me go so easily. Usually he does not. I normally have to nudge him enough until he finally loosens up so I can get out. It made me learn to hold my bladder a lot more.

I got up and got dressed for the day. I snuck out of our room just to let Nick sleep more. He'd been up before me a lot more often then not. It must have been a tiring day of him yesterday. Then there is also the fact today may be another fighting tournament. With the way I feel I probably won't be entering. I'd also need the okay of Joyce since Nick decided to put that into the rulebook. He and every yeti had to see Joyce before entering. I'm sure if an elf ever dared to enter that they would also have to see Joyce, but I'm sure that would never happen.

* * *

**A/N: Ellie's sick oh no! I'm debating on whether or not if I'm going to connect all my stories or even make a romance for Sandy. Tell me what you think. Should Sandy get a girlfriend? Should I connect all my stories? REVIEW! Tell me what you think. **


	46. Chapter 46

The tournament was fun to watch. Apparently it was the last one until after Christmas which was a good four months away. My sickness never really subsided so I went to Joyce after a week or so. I found out that it wasn't bad cookies or anything it was something that I got as a nice 'present' on our honeymoon. The problem was I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Nick. He's been busy as can be. The only time I see him really is when I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Even then he's sleeping. Sometimes he's not even there.

I tried to figure out how I'd tell him. Could I use the yetis? But they were a bit busy too. I was really busy as well, but somehow I think Nick was taking too much of the workload. I didn't want to tell him right now anyway. If I did he'd probably take me off of my 'job' and take over himself. I do not want him to over work himself.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself. I was sitting in my office right now. I was going over the numbers of 'girl toys' that the female yetis produced. I felt almost like I was back in my old job. It was easy enough for me to do. We were ahead quite ahead. There wasn't any way I knew I could help Nick. I had a feeling that the men were behind for some reason or another.

"KARL!" I shouted. I knew the elf would be somewhere close. He always showed up when I said anything that sounded like Karl. I needed him to steal Nick's production numbers. I have a feeling that he could do that for me.

* * *

Karl gave me the numbers and I couldn't believe it. They were for some reason far behind. I stormed out of my office and onto the floor. I hit a gong that I had been given as a present. The production of the 'girl toys' froze. All the yetis and elves looked at me.

"The males have a problem." I started. "They are behind on making some of the toys. I feel that they do not want us to worry about them that is why they've been working far too much and far too long. We are ahead by about a week. We have a decision to make. Either to help them out or to let them suffer." I said. "We can help them secretly or we can storm in there and start now. We can also wait until they beg for our help. It's all up to you."

The room was silent. I could tell that they were all thinking about the options. I knew the last one wasn't going to happen. The men would not beg for help it would hurt their pride. The women were more likely to want to storm in there rather than be secretive.

"All in favor of helping secretly?"

Nothing.

"All in favor of waiting?"

Still nothing.

"All in favor of storming the workshop!" The roar was defining. "Alright. Finish what you were doing. Grab any tools you'll need. We storm at noon!" I shouted. Oh this was going to be a lot of fun.

! ! ! !

"Got everything?" They all held up their tools and other things they may need. "Let's go!" we slammed open the doors. I headed straight for Nick's office. When I got there Joyce kicked down the door for me since apparently it was going to be hard to do. "Nick."

"Ellie!" He looked horribly tired. "Vhat are you doing here?" Before I could answer Phil came into his office and told Nick about all the females and me storming and taking over the workshop.

"We've come to help and we're not stopping until your numbers are up."

"Vhat about…"

"We are ahead. You are far behind. I have calculated that within just four days that you will have your numbers up and we will all be ahead of schedule. Now you need some sleep mister."

"But."

"JOYCE!" I shouted. She was the one that told me Nick needed rest. We'd tie him to the bed if we had to.

* * *

"North! I heard that you…" I turned Nick's chair around at the sound of Bunny's voice. "Shelia?"

"Hello," I said with a sweet smile.

"Where's North?" He looked ready to strike. Of course I had yeti guards on either side of me. One was Jingle the other was one named Brock. Brock was apparently trying to get on Joyce's good side and when she said to 'watch' me he complied without hesitation.

"Technically, I am a North." I informed him. "My husband is currently sleeping. He had over worked himself do to being behind. I of course have taken over and I am going to get us back on schedule. Christmas is a big time of the year you know. Children need the presents. What did you think I did? Take over the Pole to take over the entire world by using Christmas?" I asked.

Come to think of it that would be a brilliant idea, to take over the world by using Christmas. I could easily manipulate the children until they grew into adults and then they would do my bidding. It's a good thing I married a Guardian and not come evil mastermind. Though I'm sure I could have found a mastermind if I'd gotten out more.

"Can I see him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Joyce says so. What do you want?"

"I need ta talk ta him."

"Look if this is about the note he sent you I already know. How could I not know? I've completely taken over the Pole."

"What?"

"Nick over worked himself to the point of exhaustion. The yetis weren't getting everything done and were behind. I found out and the women and I took over the Pole. We're working on getting us back on schedule. Now if you're here to help paint. We could use the help. If you choose not to, I would ask you to leave as promptly as you came."

"I'll help."

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

**A/N: Another update. I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't have a computer. Three or so transformers blew in the neighborhood. So every time we got power, we lost it again. So I just gave up and figured today would be the day. Tell me what you think in the REVIEW.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

I ran the Pole like the finest carefree dictatorship in the world. Okay so a dictatorship isn't really a good thing, but I just made them more productive. When Nick came back my reign of production was over. The women and I went back to our little part of the Pole to keep staying ahead of the boys. We were going to finish first even if it killed us, all the women agreed. Nick had told me that they used to have a challenge every year and the winner always 'slaves' for a day. Of course I wanted my own 'slave' for a day. Maybe then I could find a way to tell Nick about my little condition.

Of course according to Joyce I'd have to tell him soon. He's seen me go in there. The morning sickness I have doesn't help either. Thankfully some days are better then others. I tried to pass it off as the flu and he sort of bought that for a while. I just was worried how he'd react. I mean I would be due around Easter. I stared out my window at the snowy mountains. My hand stroked my stomach. I still couldn't quite rap my head around someone being in there.

"So when ya due?" I jumped at the voice and spun around. There stood Bunny leaning against the wall looking smug.

"H-h-how?"

"I've seen my share of pregnant women." I should've known.

"Please don't tell him."

"North doesn't know?"

"Not yet and I'm due around Easter."

"Really?" That made him smirk. He would and I knew he would hold this to Nick for years to come, especially if the baby was actually born on Easter. With the timing it was entirely possible for our baby to be born on Easter. Unlikely but it was possible.

* * *

Do to paranoia, since if Bunny could tell I feared Nick would be able to tell too, I was doing this. I stood outside of Nick's office. I could tell he was in there and I knew he was alone. The yetis were avoiding his office like the plague. It had to mean he wasn't in a very good mood, but I had to tell him. Since I was about two months along or Joyce was thinking maybe one and a half. So I'd be due around April/May. She said I should tell Nick since she was going to have to find the ultrasound machine and he'd be suspicious if he saw it.

I could tell if that was a lie or not. She might have just wanted me to tell him. I knew once I did the Pole would be gossiping. They would be bugging me if it were a boy or a girl. They might even start taking bets on whether or not Nick and I were going to have a boy or a girl.

"Nick, honey? Can I come in?" I knocked on the door. Slightly hoping that he would tell me to go away. Shockingly enough he opened the door and pulled me quickly inside.

"Ellie! Vhy are you here?" Nick asked me.

"Well…" I started just to see our resident destruction elf, Simon, behind Nick. "Simon put that down now!" He looked at me frowned and set Nick's ice sculpture down. "Corner!" He glared then and headed towards his corner outside of Nick's office.

"Vait, Vait, I've got something to show you!" He said giddily. Nick went behind his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled it out covered in some sort of cloth. He handed it to me still covered. Then as soon as I had it safely he pulled off the cloth. There was a small wooden carving of the two of us. "Ve can put it on the mantel, as ve grow as a family I carve more!"

I was so sweet. I looked almost identical as the carving. Nick looked exactly like his too and now I knew I had to tell him the news.

"I love it." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So it won't be so much trouble to carve a little baby?" I asked.

"No." He hadn't caught on. Of course I had to marry a dense man. I had to beat the idea into his head. Plus it would be fun to see how many hints I had to drop until he figured it out. Call it payback for destroying my dictatorship.

"What if we don't know the gender?"

"Baby in blanket!" He shrugged it off.

"What if it was twins?"

"Two carvings."

"What about me becoming fat?"

"Never fat! Always beautiful."

That was sweet. Damn him. It almost made me tell him right then. "What if he or she's due around Easter?"

"Easter not as important as Christmas." That was of course his almost automatic response. Dense thickheaded man, and I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Hun?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"What would I say if you should start carving?" He didn't say anything just looked at my face then my belly and back up. His mouth was open and moving, but no words were coming out. Then it happened. I didn't expect it. Heck I was more expecting that he would faint then do this.

"Baby?"

"A baby yes."

"Our baby?"

"Yes."

He ran out of his office. To the railing and shouted it out to everyone. "VE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

The Pole erupted into loud cheering. I was thinking we were going to have an avalanche. They were so loud. I think I may have blown an eardrum. Before I knew it Nick was back inside his office with me spinning me around. When he stopped he gave me a long and endearing kiss. His hand rested on my stomach. I'm glad he took that well enough slightly better then I was expecting. I'm going to have to pay up to Joyce. My vote was on Nick fainting when I told him.

* * *

**A/N: The long awaited chapter of telling Nick. Ah, so sweet to write. REVIEW tell me what you think! **


	48. Chapter 48

Bets were being taken. Not that I minded. I loved to find out whether the pole thought we were having a boy or a girl. I told Joyce that we didn't want to find out. I didn't really care the gender of the child. Nick wanted to know for a while, but then I convinced him otherwise. Saying that it would be better if it were a surprise. The child in him couldn't help but want a surprise.

The pregnancy was easy until I almost fell. It wasn't my fault really, but I was walking down the hallway and the rug was slightly up. So I stumbled a bit. I caught myself easily and fixed the rug before continuing. Nick saw on the other hand was me falling to the baby's death and mine. That started the over protectiveness of my husband once again. Except this time because we'd already had all the yetis on present duty, I was now stuck with him 24/7. Not fun.

He even tired to follow me into the bathroom. Not that I minded him seeing me naked, but I liked to take my showers alone. Or should I say baths. I wasn't allowed to shower anymore do to the fact I could slip and fall. Though I have to say that bath was more like a spa. I loved that it had jets. Sometimes I wished I could just sit in that thing all day long. It is just so comfortable.

Most of the time though I'd sit in Nick's office while he invented or did 'important' things, I thankfully was allowed my own desk where I would to my Mrs. Santa Claus duties from. Nick tired to take my duties on too, but I told him if he did I'd kill him. He told me I wouldn't and I went into a long detailed story of what I would do in my free time. I was easily given back my duties. Then of course there was the name challenge for the baby. I did not want a Christmas themed name. Nick disagreed so we had at least a daily argument about that as well.

"Don't wrap it in that!" I told Kali, our head rapper. "No, that's too girly. This is the tomboy presents. Do it in a neutral like the green Candy cane pattern. Yes. Green Candy cane pattern would be excellent."

I will tell you after months of being stuck around Nick I felt a bit fat. Not just because of the baby. I was always offered cookies, but the baby didn't help anything. It was December now. Nick was panicking about being done on time, little did he know we were way ahead of schedule and had actually started next year's production, I just liked to see him panic. But I did feel fat. No I was not having more then one baby. Joyce was just calculating that it might just be one big baby.

Nick also liked to talk to my stomach. It was a bit annoying seeing that when you wanted to sleep at night your husband grabs your stomach and starts to talk to it. I tried to tell him it's better if he does it when I'm awake so I don't wake up, but he disagrees and says it'd be better this way so I cannot corrupt our child's feelings towards him.

Right like I would ever want our baby to feel that his father was an idiot. Especially when Nick was just being that way on his own. At least the over protectiveness has died a little. I was allowed back in my office alone, but Nick would show up throughout the day. I was also not allowed, according to him, to leave without him escorting me. Like I listened to that. I didn't care if I was being escorted or not. I wanted to do what I want. I didn't want him telling me what to do. Joyce was the only one allowed to tell me what I can and can't do while being pregnant.

Yet I took plenty of walks around the workshop. None of the yetis were going to tell him what I was up to. Most of the females agreed that Nick was out of his mind. Most of the men were like that up here. They told me stories about some of the men going crazy because of their woman being pregnant. It was quite funny to listen too. Most of the stories were probably exaggerated, but still funny.

* * *

"Ellie, are you ready?"

"Yes, dear." I took his arm. He always had to come to escort me to dinner. Nick had to make sure I'd eat. Do to his current worrying about the 'behind' production. I forced him to eat with me as well. The Pole had more of a reception hall type dinning area. Nick and I of course had a romantic spot in the Pole to eat, but we liked to join everyone for dinner sometimes too. It always made me feel like I was a bride again since we sat at the 'head' table. Nick had a chair that looked more like a throne then anything. I had a smaller more feminine version of it. There of course was room for when we had children. In fact they were already working on a high chair for Baby St. North as everyone was calling our child.

"How vas your day?"

"Pleasant. How was yours?" I asked.

"Ve are still behind." Nick said sadly. His face really wanted to make me tell him that I fudge the numbers to make it look like we were behind when we weren't. There was one good thing about making all the elves love you and that was making it so you got the numbers before he did.

"It's not that bad. Only one hundred." Though we're really up four hundred, but he didn't have to know that. At least not yet, according to Phil Nick liked to feel as if they'd just made it. For some reason that made him feel more accomplished.

"One hundred is too many." I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't. My real problem was going to be what to get Nick for Christmas. He brings all this joy to children nearly every day, but here I am with no clue what to give the guy. There was the choice of something like the little carvings like he gave me, but I suck at homemade crafts. I could knit and all, but not very well. I could sew a straight line, but I couldn't make anything good enough. I needed to figure out what to get Nick for Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Nick will get from Ellie for Christmas? What about what Nick is going to give Ellie for Christmas? AND VOTE!  
Vote on the gender of the baby! Winners will get recognition on the chapter where the baby is born! Or maybe a sneak preview on what I got in store for my SandyxOC story.  
**

**Which is another Voting thing. Sandy &:  
**

**Fairy God mother**

**Some type of dream creature**

**Other**


End file.
